<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El chico que vivía encerrado en una habitación -LeviHan- by YepYepYeap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707852">El chico que vivía encerrado en una habitación -LeviHan-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap'>YepYepYeap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levihan -Adaptación Juvenil- [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Friendship, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Stalking, Violence, Violencia, acoso, adolescentes, amistad, juvenile, misterio, muerte - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola, me llamo Hange y te escribo porque mi hermano ha desaparecido. </p><p>He encontrado tu nombre entre una serie de personas que tenía agregado a 'La Sombra' como amigo. Lo último que hizo mi hermano antes de dejar de dar señales de vida fue agregar a esa Sombra a su lista de amigos.<br/>Si no me equivoco, todos los que la agregaron permanecen inactivos. </p><p>Excepto tú. Por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo urgentemente. </p><p>Estoy un poco asustada. Muchas gracias. </p><p> </p><p>Adaptación de la historia:<br/>El chico que vivía encerrado en una habitación de Antonio L &amp; Alvaro C</p><p> </p><p>Los personajes así como la historia no son de mi pertenencia, esta adaptación está realizada sin fines de lucro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levihan -Adaptación Juvenil- [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. http://1_SOLO POR PRIMERA VEZ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WWW. PRIMERA PARTE</p>
<p>Algo inquietaba a Eren. No sabía por qué se sentía tan alterado, pero una extraña sensación se había instalado en su interior y ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres regresaran de la cena a la que habían asistido. Lo que le había invadido no era exactamente miedo, sino una especie de alerta previa a su aparición, una advertencia de que el miedo podía presentarse en cualquier momento, la antesala del más horrible y espantoso terror.</p>
<p>Era la primera vez que lo dejaban solo. Habían intentado contratar a la niñera de siempre, una veinteañera regordeta que se pasaba la noche viendo MTV y hablando por teléfono con su novio, pero Eren había insistido en que, cerca de cumplir los doce años, ya no necesitaba cuidadora. ¡Y menos a la estúpida de Mel!, que le había hecho de niñera desde que tenía uso de razón y que poseía un sentido del humor tan macabro que a veces, siendo Eren todavía pequeño, apagaba el interruptor general de la luz, se colocaba una linterna bajo la barbilla y le aterrorizaba mostrándole las extrañas sombras que se formaban en su rostro.</p>
<p>No, Eren ya no quería que Mel pasara las noches con él y aquel día suplicó a sus padres que lo dejaran solo. <br/>Les dijo que necesitaba sentirse mayor, que quería conocer la soledad, que ansiaba comprobar que ellos confiaban en él.</p>
<p>Al principio su madre se mostró reacia, pero el padre se enorgulleció tanto de su vástago que convenció a su esposa para que empezara a tratarlo como a un adolescente. «Tu hijo se ha convertido en un hombrecito», le susurró mientras le pasaba una mano por el cuello.</p>
<p>Y así fue cómo, por primera vez en su vida, Eren se quedó al cuidado de la casa y de sí mismo.</p>
<p>Lo primero que hizo cuando sus padres se hubieron marchado fue encender todas las luces. Aunque se había hecho el valiente delante de ellos, no se sentía a gusto rodeado de oscuridad, así que recorrió todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa accionando los interruptores y asegurándose de que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas. También conectó el televisor para que las voces le hicieran compañía.</p>
<p>Mientras hacía todo esto, iba silbando una tonadilla para convencerse de que no pasaba nada, incluso de que se estaba divirtiendo.</p>
<p>Cuando hubo terminado, deambuló por el apartamento buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. A ser posible, algo normalmente prohibido. <br/>Al fin se presentaba la oportunidad de realizar aquellas cosas que sus padres no le permitían hacer, como ver una película sanguinolenta, comerse una bolsa de papas fritas o jugar a la pelota en la sala.</p>
<p>Ahora tenía el mundo en sus manos y no quería desaprovechar la ocasión de estrujarlo.</p>
<p>No tardó en entrar en el despacho de su progenitor y quedarse mirando, embobado, la computadora portátil al que tenía restringido el acceso. <br/>En el colegio le habían enseñado a usar el sistema operativo, pero en casa consideraban que no había alcanzado la edad suficiente como para navegar por Internet sin la supervisión de un adulto.</p>
<p>Por eso, su padre le había prohibido tajantemente que tocara el portátil si él no estaba delante. Pero la noche en que se quedó solo por primera vez, la del 3 de febrero de 2011, decidió saltarse las normas.</p>
<p>Antes de llevar a efecto su travesura, se dirigió a la cocina, hundió un dedo en el tarro de Nutella y bebió Coca-Cola directamente de la botella. ¡Qué mayor se sentía haciendo estas cosas! </p>
<p>Después, cuando ya se hubo saciado, caminó hasta la entrada y corrió el cerrojo de la puerta principal. Sus padres le habían dicho que no lo hiciera, porque eso impediría que ellos entraran cuando volvieran de la cena, pero Eren pensó que, si por cualquier circunstancia regresaban antes de lo previsto y lo encontraban sentado ante la computadora, le castigarían durante varios días sin ver la televisión y, peor aún, sin jugar con la PlayStation.</p>
<p>Así que, saltándose otra norma, echó el cerrojo y, más tranquilo, regresó al despacho. Siempre podía alegar en su defensa que había oído ruidos extraños y que había preferido tomar precauciones.</p>
<p>Desde el marco de la puerta, observó esa computadora que parecía aguardar su profanación y esa otra silla que, un poco ladeada, le incitaba a tomar asiento. Una suave brisa acarició su nuca empujándolo a adueñarse de aquel espacio sagrado.</p>
<p>Sintió que las circunstancias le eran propicias, que los objetos reclamaban su presencia, que el silencio invocaba su nombre recordándole una y otra vez que ya era mayor para cumplir sus deseos. Aquello era como estar muriéndose de sed y rechazar un refresco helado.</p>
<p>En el despacho no había lámpara de techo. Su padre, un crítico literario que se pasaba las horas encerrado en aquella habitación, decía que le gustaba escribir en penumbra, con una pequeña lámpara como única fuente lumínica.</p>
<p>En muchas ocasiones, Eren lo había estado observando desde la puerta. La figura de aquel hombre encorvado sobre el escritorio, sosteniendo con los labios un cigarrillo que jamás encendía pero que le recordaba la época en que fumaba, siempre rodeado de un silencio absoluto, encandilaba a su hijo.</p>
<p>En su padre no veía al afamado intelectual al que tantos admiraban, sino al hombre silencioso que, muy de vez en cuando, le observaba por encima de algún libro, como si se preguntara quién era ese niño que corría por la casa o como si se maravillara de que ese jovenzuelo fuera su hijo.</p>
<p>En realidad, hubo un tiempo en que Eren odió los libros con todas sus fuerzas. Le parecían tropas enemigas que asaltaban incansablemente la fortaleza que era la atención de su padre.</p>
<p>No obstante, con el paso del tiempo Eren comprendió que esa manera de observarle era su particular forma de mostrar amor.</p>
<p>Finalmente, había aceptado que el hombre que lo trajo al mundo era un padre distinto a los demás, uno que prefería el silencio al bullicio, la soledad a la compañía, la contemplación a la práctica. <br/>Y era tan curiosa esa forma de ser, causaba tanta sorpresa en un niño acostumbrado al carácter expansivo de los padres de sus amigos, que Eren no podía más que mirarlo como quien contempla el fuego: con una admiración no exenta de temor.</p>
<p>Todo esto hacía que entrar en su despacho alcanzara la categoría de profanación de un templo, de un lugar al que sólo se podía acceder atesorando una inteligencia superior. <br/>Y quizá fuera ese mismo afán por entender cómo funcionaban las cosas, ese interés por abrirse a realidades ocultas, esa necesidad de adquirir conocimientos que había aprendido de su padre, lo que impulsó a Eren a acercarse a aquella mesa, encender la lámpara y tomar asiento frente al ordenador.</p>
<p>Mientras la pantalla se encendía, miró hacia el espejo que colgaba en una de las paredes y vio su propio reflejo sentado a la mesa.</p>
<p>Por un instante se sintió alguien importante, un hombre hecho y derecho, y sonrió al reconocer en sus facciones algunos de los rasgos característicos de su padre.</p>
<p>De forma inconsciente la visión de ese doble le hizo sentirse protegido y retrasó la llegada del miedo, como una ficha del parchís que al ser devorada debe volver a la casilla de salida.</p>
<p>Enseguida empezó a navegar.</p>
<p>Se pasó delante de la pantalla más de dos horas, buscando páginas sobre las películas que más le gustaban, repasando la web de su propio colegio y chismoseando en la red social en la que se había dado de alta dos semanas antes, durante una clase práctica del colegio, cuando uno de sus amigos aprovechó el despiste del profesor para entrar en esa página y crear su propio perfil.</p>
<p>Después, ese mismo chico incitó a Eren a que hiciera lo mismo y, presa de la excitación del momento, él también se creó una cuenta en uno de los portales sociales más importantes del momento: Facebook.</p>
<p>No obstante, desde aquel día no había tenido ocasión de entrar nuevamente en la web, por lo que esa noche se lanzó con voracidad a agregar a cuantos amigos le habían enviado una solicitud.</p>
<p>En apenas veinte minutos, Eren aceptó la petición de ochenta y cuatro personas, la mayoría compañeros del colegio o amigos del pueblo, pero también algunas desconocidas.</p>
<p>Cuando sus ojos empezaban a acusar cansancio, abandonó el despacho para ir a buscar un sueter, ya que le dio la impresión de que hacía más frío que antes, como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana y el invierno se hubiera colado en el domicilio.</p>
<p>Fue entonces cuando volvió la inquietud.</p>
<p>Por un instante deseó que sus padres regresaran de la cena. Supuso que su nerviosismo no era más que una reacción derivada de la repentina oleada de frío que había invadido la casa y, en consecuencia, dedujo que desaparecería tan pronto como se abrigara.</p>
<p>Se dirigió a su dormitorio para rebuscar entre los cajones algo con lo que cubrirse y de repente, cuando ya había tomado una sudadera adornada con el logotipo de los Lakers, todas las luces de la casa se apagaron.</p>
<p>La oscuridad le rodeó bruscamente, como un manto tenebroso, y la sensación de frío se acrecentó hasta tal punto que le puso la piel de gallina.</p>
<p>A los pocos segundos, viendo que la luz no regresaba, Eren sintió pánico. No estaba preparado para algo así.</p>
<p>No, no lo estaba en absoluto.</p>
<p>El miedo había recuperado el terreno a una velocidad asombrosa. Ahí estaba, soberano y feroz, adueñándose de todos los rincones de su alma.<br/>Estuvo a punto de llorar.</p>
<p>No sabía cuándo regresarían sus padres y tampoco se atrevía a llamarlos. Telefonearlos sería una demostración de debilidad que sólo serviría para que nunca más lo dejaran solo.</p>
<p>Evaluó la posibilidad de abrir la portezuela del contador de electricidad y mirar si podía devolver la luz accionando algunos de los interruptores, pero aquello supondría una falta mucho más grave que el uso del ordenador.</p>
<p>Sus padres le habían prohibido navegar por Internet y ver películas de miedo en su ausencia, pero tocar el cuadro de luces y la caldera de gas rozaban el ámbito de lo delictivo.</p>
<p>También pensó en salir de la casa y llamar al vecino pidiéndole ayuda, pero rechazó esa posibilidad tan pronto como imaginó al hijo del matrimonio que vivía en la puerta de al lado, un chico de su edad con quien se había peleado en varias ocasiones, llamándole cobarde, gallina y llorón.</p>
<p>De modo que, plantado en medio del pasillo y sin un triste cerillo con la que alumbrar la sala, decidió que la mejor solución sería salir a la terraza.</p>
<p>Pensaba que las luces de la ciudad disiparían el miedo a la oscuridad, y ya se dirigía hacia el balcón cuando, al pasar de nuevo frente al despacho de su padre, se dio cuenta de que el ordenador continuaba encendido.</p>
<p>La batería de la computadora le proporcionaba autonomía suficiente como para no depender de los fusibles de la casa y, como el aparato emitía un buen chorro de luz, Eren abandonó la idea de salir a la terraza, prefiriendo quedarse en el despacho.</p>
<p>Aun cuando el ordenador funcionaba, no había Internet. <br/>El módem dependía de la corriente eléctrica, por lo que ya no podía navegar. Esto aumentó su malestar, dado que ahora estaba forzado a permanecer frente a la pantalla sin hacer nada, dejando que su imaginación se excitara con la oscuridad del pasillo, temiendo a cada instante que apareciera un monstruo y se lo llevara.</p>
<p>Ya tenía edad para haber abandonado la creencia en seres malignos, pero la repentina oscuridad que cubría la sala hizo que rebrotaran sus temores de infancia y que se sintiera temeroso ante la noche cerrada que se había instalado en el piso.</p>
<p>Además, cuando levantó la mirada hacia el espejo donde poco antes se había visto reflejado, le pareció entrever una sombra a sus espaldas, como una mancha negra con forma humana.</p>
<p>Esto le asustó tanto que dejó de reprimir las lágrimas para ponerse a llorar. Sabía que todo era fruto de su fantasía, pero la oscuridad le aterraba tanto que no pudo contenerse.</p>
<p>Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya se hubo cansado de llorar y cuando se hubo jurado a sí mismo que no permitiría que su imaginación le jugara otra mala pasada, buscó en el menú del disco duro algo con lo que entretenerse.</p>
<p>Sabía que el sistema operativo traía juegos integrados y, tras husmear durante un rato en las entrañas de esa máquina, encontró el Buscaminas.</p>
<p>Pasó la siguiente media hora tratando de localizar todos los espacios en blanco del gran tablero que había aparecido en pantalla, pero algo vino a interrumpir su diversión cuando menos lo esperaba.</p>
<p>Se trataba de un chasquido, un ruido seco procedente de alguna habitación, quizá de la más lejana de todas.</p>
<p>El miedo hizo un nudo con sus tripas.</p>
<p>El frío se había intensificado haciéndole exhalar bocanadas de aire gélido, la oscuridad parecía aún más insondable que antes y el silencio se convirtió en algo ensordecedor.</p>
<p>La imaginación de Eren le jugó, de nuevo, una mala pasada al crear formas imposibles entre las sombras: una cara arrugada junto a la puerta, unas enormes arañas caminando entre los libros, un objeto metálico asomando por el pliegue de la cortina... Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que Mel, la niñera malvada, se hubiera presentado en la casa sin decirle nada, con la intención de darle un gran susto.</p>
<p>Si bien Eren no quería ser víctima de una broma de ese calibre, se alegró de que la chica pudiera haber entrado, pero el silencio que dominaba el lugar resultaba tan aplastante que enseguida desestimó esa opción.</p>
<p>No podía salir del despacho porque las piernas no le respondían y porque tampoco quería arriesgarse a tropezar con los seres diabólicos que habitan las penumbras.</p>
<p>Entonces escuchó un segundo chasquido, esta vez un poco más intenso, como si la fuente de esos ruidos se aproximara.</p>
<p>No quiso esperar más y agarró el teléfono resuelto a llamar a su madre. Sabía que eso retrasaría en algunos años su conversión en adulto, pero en aquel momento tenía tanto miedo que no pudo contenerse. Y no había empezado a buscar el número en la agenda cuando una sombra cruzó por delante de la puerta.</p>
<p>Eso terminó de paralizarlo, dejándolo con los dedos agarrotados, incapaz de apretar ninguno de los iconos de la pantalla táctil, pensando que había llegado el final.</p>
<p>Ahora no había duda: alguien había entrado en el lugar. <br/>Y no traía buenas intenciones.</p>
<p>Si hubiese recordado alguna oración, Eren se hubiese puesto a rezar en aquel momento.</p>
<p>〰️</p>
<p>Dos horas después, cuando sus padres regresaron, no encontraron ninguna dificultad para abrir la puerta principal.</p>
<p>El cerrojo no estaba puesto y la luz se encendió tan pronto como accionaron el interruptor.</p>
<p>Todo estaba en orden.</p>
<p>Salvo un detalle: su hijo había <em>desaparecido</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. http://2_LA SOPA DE VERDURAS DE LA TÍA LIZ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El reloj marcaba las 20:07, lo que significaba que faltaban exactamente 23 minutos para que Hange Zoe tuviera que sentarse a cenar. Ni 22, ni 24, sino justo 23.</p><p>El motivo por el que su tía Liz servía cada noche la cena a las 20:30 en punto era que a las 21:00 empezaba su noticiero preferido. Y es que, si había algo que su tutora, la mujer que se había convertido en su madre adoptiva desde que murieron sus padres, no se perdía jamás eran las noticias, las cuales le exigían tanta concentración que ponía los cinco sentidos en ellas.</p><p>En consecuencia, a las 20:58 la comida tenía que haber sido deglutida, la mesa despejada y los platos fregados, de cara a que a las 20:59 ella se pudiera plantar frente al televisor a la espera de la tonadilla que indicaba el inicio de su informativo.</p><p>Liz quería estar al día de cuanto ocurría en todos los rincones del planeta. Era casi una obsesión, un ritual que le estructuraba la jornada, una forma de afianzar esa rutina que tanto le gustaba.</p><p>A menudo soltaba ante su sobrina frases como «El que no se interesa por lo que pasa en el mundo no es que sea un ignorante, es que es un inmundo», y después lanzaba una sonora carcajada, orgullosa como estaba del juego de palabras que acababa de hacer.</p><p>Pero también tenía máximas más profundas, como «Viajar es caro, pero saber es gratis», «La cultura no sólo es gratuita, sino que además es nutritiva» o «Una sólo entiende la realidad si conoce sus adornos».</p><p>A veces Hange se preguntaba si esa puntualidad enfermiza, esa obsesión totalmente exagerada por sentarse frente al televisor justo cuando empezaban las noticias, no se debía a que bajo la piel de su tía en verdad se escondía un robot programado para servir la cena con precisión digital.</p><p>Tan grande era esta duda que, en ocasiones, cuando Liz se quedaba dormida en el sofá, Hange sentía la tentación de levantarle la camiseta en busca de circuitos eléctricos o de tocarle el cráneo para comprobar si algún cable se asomaba entre la cabellera.</p><p>Tampoco la había visto nunca con ropa ligera , lo que aumentaba las sospechas. Su tutora aseguraba tener alergia a los rayos del sol y, dado que una gitana le había leído la mano de niña y profetizado que moriría ahogada, jamás se había bañado en el mar.</p><p>De hecho, pronunciar la palabra mar delante de ella era peor que gritar «¡fuego!» en una tienda de muebles.</p><p>Ahora quedaban 21 minutos para la cena.</p><p>Tictac. Tictac. Tictac.</p><p>Con ese escaso margen de tiempo, Hange tenía que escoger entre tres opciones: 1) acabar los deberes de Lengua (la más urgente, pero menos excitante); <br/>2) darse una ducha rápida (la más necesaria, pero también más molesta); y 3) escuchar por enésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde el CD de Devils in Pekin (la menos responsable, pero también más divertida).</p><p>¡Qué sencillo sería el mundo si uno pudiera hacer tres cosas a la vez! En ocasiones, Hange se preguntaba por qué demonios no habían inventado un iPod sumergible, o una pc apta para bañeras, o un teléfono móvil que funcionara bajo el agua.</p><p>Hange no entendía por qué las empresas tecnológicas se empeñaban en sacar anualmente nuevos modelos de sus aparatos en vez de solucionar los problemas más urgentes de la humanidad, como podían ser los que complicaban la vida de una niña de trece años con mucho trabajo y poco tiempo.</p><p>En el caso de que algún día tuviera poder, ciertos asuntos iban a mejorar una barbaridad.</p><p>Cuando el sentido del deber, que tenía muy arraigado, estaba a punto de llevarla a sentarse para realizar los deberes de Lengua, un pitido la alertó de un mensaje entrante en el teléfono móvil.</p><p>Podía tratarse de un SMS de Nanaba, la única amiga que también disponía de móvil, o bien de su hermano Alex, con quien de vez en cuando intercambiaba frases a través del teléfono que su tutora le había comprado recientemente.</p><p>Si bien era cierto que la tía Liz podía mostrar comportamientos de lo más estrafalarios, también lo era que dichas rarezas quedaban compensadas por una generosidad sin límites.</p><p>A Hange la colmaba de caprichos, entre los que se encontraba el teléfono móvil que ahora tenía entre las manos. Liz veía con buenos ojos cualquier mecanismo que aumentara las posibilidades de que uno estuviera bien informado, motivo por el cual Hange siempre poseía, para admiración de sus compañeros de clase, las últimas tendencias en aparatos tecnológicos.</p><p>Otra cosa era que luego los empleara para «estar informada», ya que ella prefería usarlos para divertirse llamando o enviando mensajes a la única amiga que también tenía acceso a esos cachivaches.</p><p>Y eso es precisamente lo que ocurrió aquella noche, cuando recibió el mensaje de Nanaba, con quien Hange intercambió, durante los siguientes 17 minutos, un buen montón de SMS sobre Devils in Pekin y sobre Mike, un chico del que Nanaba estaba enamorada y que a Hange le parecía tan interesante como el cordón de un zapato.</p><p>Y en ésas estaba cuando, a las 20:30, no a las 20:29, ni a las 20:31, la voz de la tía Liz resonó en todo el apartamento informando de que la cena estaba servida.</p><p>— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Hange con la cara desencajada, como si hubiera visto a un gnomo patinando sobre su plato.<br/>—¿El qué? —respondió su tía Liz con aire distraído, a pesar de saber perfectamente a qué se refería su sobrina.<br/>— ¡Ayer ya cenamos sopa de verduras!<br/>—Te equivocas. Anteayer cenamos sopa de verduras. Ayer, puré de patatas, y hoy repetimos la sopa<br/>De verduras. Tómatela, ¡anda!, que me ha quedado riquísima... y no es porque lo diga yo.<br/>— ¿Y quién lo dice, si no?<br/>—Pues tú de aquí a un segundito, si es que eres una niña sincera.<br/>— ¿No podríamos tomar algo más sólido de vez en cuando? —replicó mientras dirigía la primera cucharada hacia su boca.<br/>—Míralo de otra forma: piensa en lo afortunada que eres, porque, si hubieras nacido en cualquier país pobre de los muchos que hay en el mundo, no podrías comer una sopa tan nutritiva.</p><p>Hange sabía que no había forma de discutir con su tía. Para empezar porque el 99 por ciento de las veces le asistía la razón.</p><p>Parecía tener respuesta para todas sus quejas y sus salidas solían ser ocurrentes, incluso divertidas, cuando lo más fácil para ella hubiera sido poner cara larga y obligarla a comer sin rechistar.</p><p>De modo que Hange se empezó a tomar la sopa, en realidad bastante sabrosa, aun cuando sólo lo confesó al terminar el plato. Esto ocurrió a las 20:48, momento en el que empezó a recoger la mesa y a fregar los platos antes de que arrancara el sagrado noticiero.</p><p>Cuando el reloj marcó las 21:00, escuchó la musiquilla que anunciaba el inicio de las noticias y pensó que al menos existía cierto orden en el universo.</p><p>Lo primero que hizo Hange al entrar en su cuarto fue alimentar a Bean, el pez de colores comprado por su tía Liz en homenaje a aquel otro pez que su padre juró regalarle poco antes del fatídico accidente de tráfico en el que murió, junto a su madre, dos años antes.</p><p>Hange nunca hablaba de aquello; a este respecto era un muro infranqueable. Ni siquiera con Liz, que durante los primeros meses, cuando tuvo que asumir la tutela de sus dos sobrinos, Alex y Hange, se esforzó de un modo sobrehumano por hacer que recuperaran la sonrisa, algo que sólo ocurrió con el paso del tiempo y tras aplicar unas extraordinarias dosis de paciencia.</p><p>Pese a esto, el carácter de Hange nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Puedes volver a pegar los trozos de un jarrón roto, pero jamás podrás disimular sus grietas.</p><p>A veces se encerraba en su habitación, a oscuras, y lloraba durante horas. En otras ocasiones, mientras veía la televisión, su rostro se ensombrecía repentinamente, como si la pena se hubiera metido en su espíritu, y se abrazaba las rodillas, y escondía el rostro entre las piernas, y trataba de disimular sus lágrimas, y sus pequeños hombros subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus sollozos.</p><p>Cuando esto ocurría, la tía Liz se sentaba a su lado y, sin decir ni una palabra, la abrazaba.</p><p>La última vez, Hange le pidió que, de nuevo, le enseñara el álbum de fotos familiar. Juntas estuvieron contemplando las instantáneas en las que sus padres aparecían sonrientes, junto a sus dos hijos, llenos de vitalidad.</p><p>Mientras miraban esos retratos, la tía Liz explicó cosas sobre sus progenitores que Hange conocía de sobras, pero que no se cansaba de escuchar: el día en que se casaron, el modo en que hablaban de sus hijos ante los amigos, los planes de futuro que tenían...</p><p>También le narró aquella historia que tanto le gustaba: la de la noche en que se conocieron, cuando su padre tuvo que dar un bofetón a un borracho que, en medio de un bar, intentó besar a la que sería su futura esposa.</p><p>A Hange le encantaba aquella anécdota porque le permitía fantasear hasta la exageración.</p><p>Así, mientras Liz le susurraba la historia al oído, ella imaginaba a su padre, un joven fuerte y decidido, entrando en aquel bar semiclandestino, un tanto oscuro, lleno de marineros ebrios.</p><p>Su madre estaría sentada en una esquina en penumbra, con una copa sobre la mesa, mirando al hombre que acababa de cruzar las portezuelas dobles que daban acceso al bar.</p><p>Entonces él se fijaría en ella y, ¡zas!, el amor los atravesaría como un rayo partiendo el cielo.</p><p>Después aparecería el borracho, sin duda un ser despreciable con un olor nauseabundo, y se acercaría a la mujer de la esquina, la tomaría de la muñeca con fuerza y la obligaría a levantarse.</p><p>Cuando tratara de darle un beso sin su consentimiento, alguien le detendría.</p><p>Ese alguien sería el padre de Hange, que empujaría al borracho contra la barra y que le soltaría un bofetón, ¡no: mejor un puñetazo!, en toda la cara.</p><p>A continuación, el joven fuerte y decidido preguntaría a la mujer solitaria si se encontraba bien y ella le daría las gracias regalándole el beso que negó al otro.</p><p>Así deformaba la imaginación de Hange la historia que le contaba su tía, la cual estrechaba aún más sus lazos, permitiéndoles recordar, abrazadas, a los que se habían ido.</p><p>Curiosamente, mirar las fotos no la entristecía; muy al contrario, la reconfortaba.</p><p>Lo segundo que solía hacer Hange después de cenar era ponerse la pijama, aunque en esta ocasión, dudando sobre si terminaría duchándose o no, lo aplazó.</p><p>No olvidaba que había dejado los deberes por terminar, pero había una tarea que tenía preferencia sobre todas las demás, incluyendo escuchar a los Devils in Pekin.</p><p>Desde que su hermano Alex empezara la carrera de Filosofía y se fuera a vivir a una residencia universitaria, cada noche se escribían a través de Facebook.</p><p>Hange no quería admitirlo delante de él ni de su tía, pero echaba terriblemente de menos a Alex. </p><p>Pese a los seis años de diferencia, siempre habían estado muy unidos. Tras la muerte de sus padres, Alex se había volcado aún más en cuidarla y en jugar con ella, demostrando que jamás se convertiría en el hermano mandón o despreocupado que solían tener sus amigas, sino que siempre sería una especie de escudo protector, de cinturón de seguridad, de mapa con el que guiarse en el arduo camino de la vida.</p><p>De hecho, en una ocasión le dijo que siempre podría contar con él. Se lo juró en el cementerio el mismo día en que enterraron a sus padres bajo una lluvia infernal.</p><p>Hange recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde: los familiares vestidos de negro, el coche fúnebre, las coronas de flores...</p><p>Fue el día más triste de su vida, pero, de repente, cuando un dolor terrible le oprimía el pecho, su hermano le puso las manos en las mejillas y le juró por lo más sagrado que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, la dejaría de lado.</p><p>Y aquella promesa realizada frente a la tumba de sus padres se convirtió en lo único que pudo restarle algo de desolación al mundo en un momento tan espantoso.</p><p>Hange entendía que su hermano prefiriera vivir en un campus universitario, ya que el sistema educativo hacía necesario que se instalara en la residencia situada junto a la facultad, pero se sentía un tanto dolida porque en el fondo consideraba que había algo de abandono en aquella decisión.</p><p>De ahí que le hubiera hecho jurar que, durante sus años en la universidad, estarían en contacto permanente. Y así había sido.</p><p>Cada día uno de ellos lanzaba un mensaje por Facebook que el otro contestaba antes de que transcurrieran veinticuatro horas.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos había fallado jamás y Alex, demostrando que sus promesas eran sagradas, solía ser el primero en escribir.<br/>Aquella noche Hange encendió el ordenador y se conectó a la red social. Mientras se abría la página, recordó con una sonrisa el mensaje que la noche anterior Alex le había enviado tras enterarse de que ella quería apuntarse a clases de paracaidismo.</p><p>El texto acababa con estas palabras: «Siempre has sido una valiente, Uñitas». Así la llamaba, «Uñitas», por la costumbre de mordisqueárselas desde su más tierna infancia.</p><p>Por supuesto, él también tenía un apodo, resultado de su sueño fallido de convertirse en astronauta.</p><p>De manera que esa noche, tras comprobar que Alex todavía no le había enviado ningún mensaje y extrañándose de semejante olvido, Hange escribió: «Querido Saturno...».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. http://3_EL RAPTO DE SATURNO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex Zoe despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. La oscuridad imperaba a su alrededor y el suelo vibraba como si estuviera tumbado sobre el tejado de un vagón de tren.</p><p>Nunca se había levantado con el cuerpo tan entumecido y una sensación de mareo tan terrible.</p><p>Quiso echarse una mano a la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero algo le impidió mover los brazos. No tardó en comprender que tenía las manos amarradas con una cuerda que bajaba a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta formar otro nudo en sus tobillos.</p><p>¡<em>Estaba atado y una venda cubría sus ojos!</em></p><p>«Pero ¡qué diablos!», pensó.</p><p>Durante varios minutos trató de deshacerse de la soga, pero, por más que se agitaba, no lo conseguía.</p><p>También quiso acurrucarse, adoptando una posición fetal, para alcanzar la venda de sus ojos con los dedos. Sin embargo, cuanto más estiraba los brazos, más se tensaban los dos nudos que lo aprisionaban.</p><p>Al final, comprendiendo que no podría liberarse, prestó atención a sus otros sentidos, en especial al oído, tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba.</p><p>El suelo continuaba vibrando y un rugido constante rebotaba contra las paredes, probablemente metálicas, que formaban el receptáculo donde había sido depositado.</p><p>De pronto la sala dio una especie de salto y Alex rebotó contra uno de los muros laterales. Se dio un golpe con la cabeza que lo dejó aún más aturdido.</p><p>A continuación oyó un bocinazo y a alguien gritando. Ya no tenía dudas: estaba maniatado, amordazado y vendado en la parte trasera de una furgoneta que debía de circular por el centro de la ciudad.</p><p>Las náuseas aumentaban a medida que se iba dando cuenta de que estaba siendo víctima de un secuestro.</p><p>Era una idea completamente absurda, algo que sólo pasaba en las películas, pero no se le ocurría otra posibilidad.</p><p>¿Quién demonios querría raptarlo?</p><p>Su familia, en verdad compuesta por su tía Liz y su hermana Hange, no tenía demasiado dinero, así que descartaba que alguien pretendiera un rescate por un simple estudiante de Filosofía sin más ahorros que los restos de una beca de escasa dotación.</p><p>Claro que, pensándolo bien, tal vez el secuestrador no buscaba solicitar dinero a sus parientes, sino a la universidad o al ayuntamiento, caso en el cual cabía suponer que su captor perteneciera a una banda organizada o incluso a un grupo terrorista.</p><p>Esta posibilidad también le pareció disparatada, ya que nunca había leído ninguna noticia —y él estaba bien informado, como le había inculcado su tía— sobre un secuestro a un estudiante de su país por motivos políticos.</p><p>Así pues, buscó en su machacada cabeza otras causas por las que podría encontrarse en esa situación, hasta que cayó en una opción mucho más plausible.</p><p>Alex estudiaba primero de Filosofía y recientemente había ingresado en una residencia, donde había conocido a David, su compañero de habitación.</p><p>Ese chico, un alumno de cuarto de carrera que había ido aprobando los exámenes más por su habilidad para esconder acordeones que por su esfuerzo intelectual, se había mostrado algo antipático desde el día en que se conocieron.</p><p>Más que antipático, estúpido y con un punto de engreído barato. Alex recordaba que, mientras él deshacía la maleta, David entró en la habitación y, tan sólo verlo, dijo:<br/>—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ha llegado el novato.</p><p>A Alex no le gustó el recibimiento. Observó al recién llegado con cautela, como quien estudia un artefacto incendiario, y se guardó mucho de verbalizar su primera impresión.</p><p>David era alto, delgado y pelirrojo. Tenía un pendiente en forma de cruz en la oreja izquierda, se había dejado crecer las patillas varios centímetros por debajo de las orejas y lucía una cicatriz en el centro del labio superior.</p><p>Parecía desaseado, lo que cuadraba con el desorden que imperaba en la habitación. Pero lo peor no era su aspecto, ni sus diferencias con la limpieza, sino los aires de superioridad que emanaba, como si su condición de veterano le permitiera mirar a los demás por encima del hombro.</p><p>Vestía una camiseta a la que había recortado las mangas sin duda con la intención de lucir aquellos bíceps tan bien trabajados en el gimnasio.</p><p>Algún tiempo después, cuando ya se hubieron conocido mejor, Alex llegó a la conclusión de que, si David hubiese dedicado el mismo tiempo al estudio que al cultivo de su cuerpo, se habría convertido en un auténtico intelectual.</p><p>Pero en aquella primera ocasión no sacó tantas conclusiones. Simplemente disimuló su enojo por haber sido llamado «novato» y, tratando de ser amable, ofreció su mano al desconocido, quien respondió al saludo con una pregunta:</p><p>— ¿Sabes que todos los estudiantes recién matriculados tienen que pasar una prueba?<br/>— ¿Una prueba?<br/>—Bueno, unos lo llaman prueba, y otros, novatada.</p><p>Alex sabía que en las residencias universitarias, al igual que antaño en los cuarteles militares, se había puesto de moda gastar bromas pesadas a los nuevos estudiantes.</p><p>Debía de estar recibiendo una primera advertencia sobre lo que se le venía encima.<br/>— ¿Qué tipo de novatada?<br/>— ¡Ah!, eso nunca se sabe —respondió David al tiempo que apartaba a Alex de un manotazo y se ponía a revisar su maleta—. Un día te levantarás y ocurrirá algo que no esperas. Quizás ese día sea mañana o tal vez dentro de un mes. La incertidumbre forma parte del juego.<br/>—Incertidumbre —repitió Alex mientras veía a su compañero de cuarto sacando las camisetas de su propia maleta y tirándolas al suelo con total impunidad.<br/>—Sí, la deliciosa incertidumbre —remató David esbozando una mueca de lo más perversa.<br/>— ¿Y no hay forma de librarse?<br/>La sonrisa de David se transformó en una carcajada y, moviendo el dedo índice de una de sus manos, indicó que no, no la había.<br/>—Además, tu novatada será más cruel de lo habitual.<br/>— ¿Por qué?<br/>—Porque el chico que el año pasado compartía dormitorio conmigo era muy querido por los otros estudiantes de la universidad. Un tipo fantástico, sí, señor. Y tú no pareces llegarle a la suela del zapato.<br/>—Yo también puedo ser muy simpático.<br/>David lo miró de vez en vez antes de decir:<br/>—Pues no lo pareces.</p><p>A continuación dejó de hurgar en maleta ajena, se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, murmuró:</p><p>—Recuerda, amigo, la novatada llegará cuando menos te lo esperes...</p><p>Y ahora Alex se encontraba en la parte trasera de una furgoneta, atado de manos y pies, imposibilitado de ver nada por culpa de la venda, nervioso ante la incertidumbre —de nuevo, la incertidumbre— que se cernía sobre su persona.</p><p>Tratando de entender las circunstancias que habían propiciado el inicio de la broma, se esforzó por recordar cómo había llegado hasta la furgoneta.</p><p>Se acordaba de estar frente al ordenador, en su habitación de la residencia, sobre las 23:45. Dos horas antes había recibido un mensaje en Facebook de Uñitas que empezaba con su habitual «Querido Saturno...» y que relataba los sucesos de su jornada escolar.</p><p>Aunque lo normal hubiera sido que él hubiese respondido de inmediato, no lo había hecho porque tenía que terminar un trabajo que un profesor le había impuesto y, cuando puso el punto final a dicha labor, se entretuvo contestando otros mensajes escritos por amigos de la red.</p><p>También agregó a unos cuantos conocidos, entre los que se contaban algunos estudiantes de su facultad, y a un par de individuos cuyos seudónimos no reconoció, pero a quienes agregó por considerar que, si pedían su amistad, sería por algo. Esto era lo último que recordaba. El resto era un vacío, un espacio en blanco durante el cual había saltado de su habitación a aquel vehículo.</p><p>Suponía por el dolor de cabeza que alguien le había golpeado con un objeto pesado mientras revisaba los mensajes del Facebook y que, aprovechando que se había quedado inconsciente, lo había trasladado hasta el vehículo.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato, cuando sus brazos y piernas ya empezaban a dormirse por culpa de la posición que la cuerda le obligaba a adoptar, el motor se detuvo.</p><p>Alex distinguió perfectamente el tintineo de las llaves siendo sacadas del contacto, el portazo del conductor y el crujido de la puerta trasera al abrirse.</p><p>Después notó a alguien agarrando sus piernas y tirando de su cuerpo hacia el exterior.<br/>—Oye, David, te has trabajado mucho la broma—dijo—. Felicidades, amigo, pero estás yendo demasiado lejos.</p><p>Nadie contestó. Simplemente notó que lo tomaban del brazo y lo obligaban a caminar, siempre con pasos breves por culpa de las ataduras.</p><p>Aunque no podía ver, su olfato detectó humedad y sus codos rozaron las paredes del estrecho pasillo por el que le obligaban a avanzar. Su secuestrador caminaba a su espalda, porque el corredor era demasiado estrecho para hacerlo a su lado y, cuando Alex se detenía por miedo a tropezar, el otro lo apresuraba dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, indicándole que continuara avanzando.</p><p>—Venga, David, suéltame de una vez —insistió—. Esto no tiene gracia.</p><p>Entonces el individuo le hizo detenerse. Alex pensó que le retirarían la venda y que un montón de universitarios se burlarían de él. Pero, en vez de eso, oyó el tintineo del mismo manojo de llaves. Después percibió el sonido de una cerradura cediendo y el chirrido de los goznes de una puerta.</p><p>Y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, una mano le dio un empujón tan potente que Alex no pudo mover las piernas a la velocidad del cuerpo y cayó de bruces dentro de una sala que, a juzgar por el olor y el tacto, debía de estar totalmente llena de lodo.</p><p>Luego, el silencio. Aquello ya no era una broma pesada.</p><p>Aquello empezaba a dar miedo de verdad.</p><p>Los oídos de Alex fueron adaptándose a esa quietud hasta distinguir algunos sonidos muy débiles, probablemente la respiración de otras personas.</p><p>— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó.</p><p>Nadie respondió, pero los sollozos a su alrededor hicieron patente que no estaba solo.</p><p>— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —repitió.<br/>— ¡Calla! —replicó una voz.<br/>—Quítenme la venda.<br/>—Cállate —añadió una segunda voz—. Se enfadará.<br/>—Quítenme la venda, por favor.</p><p>Unas manos desataron el nudo de la tela que cubría sus ojos y otras hicieron lo propio con la cuerda que le oprimía muñecas y tobillos.</p><p>Al verse liberado, Alex se frotó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recuperar la visión, pero todo continuaba dominado por la oscuridad. A lo sumo pudo distinguir tres, quizá cuatro sombras sentadas en las esquinas de aquella suerte de mazmorra donde había sido arrojado.</p><p>— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó entre susurros.<br/>—Rehenes.<br/>— ¿Rehenes?</p><p>Alex se acercó a uno de ellos, pero, cuando estiró la mano para tocarlo, éste se estremeció, doblando todavía más las rodillas y lanzando un gemido aterrador.</p><p>—Déjala —dijo una voz desde otra esquina—. Se está volviendo loca, como todos nosotros.<br/>—Pero..., cuánto hace que están aquí? —preguntó Alex.<br/>—Yo llevo aquí más de tres semanas —dijo la misma voz—, y ella, más de dos semanas...<br/>—Y yo, diez días —añadió una segunda voz.</p><p>Alex no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba encerrado en una mazmorra oscura con tres personas más, una de las cuales llevaba tres semanas, nada más y nada menos que tres semanas, metida ahí dentro.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>Antes de que pudiera continuar, un punto de luz, casi una flecha, rasgó la oscuridad de la celda. Cuando Alex se volvió para descubrir la procedencia de aquella luz, vio que su secuestrador había abierto la mirilla desde el exterior y distinguió claramente un ojo asomando por el agujerito. Tenía la pupila grande, más negra que un pozo, con las venas alrededor del iris tan marcadas que parecían dibujadas con rotulador.</p><p>En ese momento, los otros secuestrados se acurrucaron en sus esquinas y el pánico les transformó el rostro. A los pocos segundos, la mirilla se cerró nuevamente.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿no es una novatada? —preguntó Alex a sus compañeros de cautiverio con la desesperación trepándole por la garganta.<br/>—Qué más quisiéramos —soltó una de las angustiadas voces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. http://4_NIETZSCHE AL TELÉFONO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aunque esa tarde había tenido clase de Gimnasia y aunque en consecuencia estaba exhausta, Hange no conseguía conciliar el sueño.</p><p>Durante más de dos horas estuvo enredándose con las sábanas a fuerza de cambiar de postura docenas de veces, golpeando la almohada en un intento por ahuecarla en el punto exacto que necesitaba su cabeza y acurrucándose en todas las posiciones posibles con el deseo de encontrar una que calmara sus nervios.</p><p>Sin embargo, continuaba inquieta.</p><p>Quería destrozar el colchón a golpes, y sus ojos, siempre abiertos, le escocían.</p><p>Cuando miró el despertador por enésima vez, marcaba la 01:36 AM.</p><p>Había recurrido a todas las técnicas para conciliar el sueño. Empezó contando ovejitas, pero se cansó de hacerlas saltar la valla y se las imaginó pastando tranquilamente en una hermosa pradera; luego colocó una hermosura de perro vigilándolas al que añadió un lacito rosa en la cabeza y, cuando hizo aparecer a un apuesto pastor por el horizonte, supo que el asunto se le había ido de las manos. Entonces probó a poner la mente en blanco mientras respiraba profundamente, pero de inmediato empezó a enumerar otros objetos de idéntica pureza cromática, como una bola de nieve, un plato de nata, un oso polar, etc.</p><p>A los pocos minutos estaba psicológicamente exhausta, como si llevara horas compitiendo contra un albino en un concurso de rapidez mental.</p><p>También trató de controlar la respiración, pero eso la enervó todavía más. ¿Iba demasiado rápida o demasiado lenta?, ¿tenía que hacerlo con los pulmones o con el abdomen?, ¿por la nariz o por la boca?...</p><p>Todos los métodos para convocar al sueño le parecían una mentira.</p><p>No se podía descartar que funcionaran con otras personas, pero a ella no le resultaban eficaces.</p><p>Quizá debía inventar uno propio. Le dio varias vueltas al asunto mientras daba el mismo número de vueltas en la cama.</p><p>Hasta que ¡eureka! Intentaría engañar a su cerebro haciéndole creer que estar despierta era en verdad estar dormida.</p><p>Si su cerebro se lo tragaba, si tomaba la vigilia por sueño, si confundía lo uno con lo otro, tal vez activaría el botón de despertar produciendo el efecto contrario, es decir, dormir. «Qué astuta soy», se dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>El reloj marcaba la 01:58 AM y, cuando hubo probado esa técnica durante un rato y volvió a mirarlo, ya eran las 02:25 AM.</p><p>No había conseguido timar a su cerebro y eso, sumado a todos los esfuerzos realizados anteriormente, la hizo sentirse aún más ridícula.</p><p>El motivo por el que Hange no pegaba ojo era que habían transcurrido más de veinticuatro horas desde que enviara el mensaje de Facebook a Alex, quien todavía no había contestado.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos había fallado a la cita desde que Saturno abandonó la casa de su tía para instalarse en aquella residencia universitaria cuatro meses atrás.</p><p>Por muy atareados que ambos estuvieran o por tarde que se hubieran tenido que acostar, siempre habían encontrado un momento para conectarse. Aun teniendo tareas más urgentes, Hange se las ingeniaba para entrar unos minutos en la red social y mandar unas palabras a su hermano antes de meterse en la cama.</p><p>Y le parecía imposible que Alex rompiera el pacto sabiendo lo importante que era para ella establecer ese contacto diario, por breve y absurdo que fuera.</p><p>No obstante, Hange no quería comportarse como una histérica, así que se esforzó por tranquilizarse y conceder a su hermano más margen de tiempo.</p><p>Seguramente le habría surgido un imprevisto, ya fuera un examen sorpresa o, peor aún, una chica.</p><p>O quizás la computadora se le había estropeado al tiempo que el celular se le había quedado sin batería, dejándolo totalmente incomunicado.</p><p>Raro, sí, pero posible.</p><p>Fuera como fuese, Hange decidió que no se comportaría como una niñita que monta un drama de inmediato y aceptó que Saturno, ahora inmerso en una nueva vida, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que charlar con su hermana pequeña.</p><p>Seguro que al día siguiente todo se aclararía y recibiría un mensaje encabezado por un «Uñitas», ese sobrenombre que le enrabiaba pero que ahora añoraba tanto como un náufrago tierra firme.</p><p>Hange cayó al fin dormida cuando el despertador marcó las 02:48 AM.</p><p>Al final ninguna técnica obró el milagro. Ni ovejas, ni blancuras, ni trampas, sino el cansancio, que acabó sumergiéndola en el sueño como un cocodrilo hundiéndose en las profundidades de un pantano.</p><p>Sin embargo, al día siguiente, tan pronto despertó, reapareció la preocupación por la ausencia de mensajes de su hermano.</p><p>Hange se levantó de un brinco y, sin ponerse siquiera las sandalias, se plantó ante la computadora, entró en Facebook y miró si había recibido algún correo.</p><p>No era así.</p><p>A continuación estudió la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, deseosa de encontrar un SMS, y se llevó otro chasco.</p><p>Decepcionada, observó el retrato de su hermano que tenía sobre la mesilla, junto a aquella otra fotografía de sus padres, y le sacó la lengua.</p><p>Estaba realmente enfadada con Saturno y no pensaba perdonarle con facilidad.</p><p>Unos minutos después, mientras Hange intentaba desayunar su habitual tazón de cereales con leche, la tía Liz apareció por la cocina para beberse un jugo de naranja y salir disparada hacia el trabajo:</p><p>—Vaya cara tienes, chica. Se diría que un vampiro se ha metido en tu habitación y no te ha dejado pegar ojo.<br/>—No ha sido un vampiro, sino un marciano de Saturno —respondió, irónica, Hange.</p><p>Se pasó toda la mañana ensimismada, flotando en una mezcla de nervios, preocupación y dudas, mordiéndose las uñas y tratando de recordar qué había soñado.</p><p>Tenía una vaga imagen de cocodrilos y pantanos, pero no estaba segura... Los profesores tuvieron que llamarle la atención en un par de ocasiones al darse cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención y uno de ellos, el de Matemáticas, se vio obligado a gritar su nombre hasta tres veces para sacarla de su abstracción.</p><p>Aun así, fue la primera en entrar en el aula de Informática y, antes de que el maestro llegara, se sentó ante una computadora e, infringiendo las normas del colegio, entró en la página de Facebook para comprobar una vez más que su hermano no le había escrito.</p><p>Aunque no sabía si la vida universitaria había convertido a Saturno en un dormilón, aguardó al siguiente descanso para llamarle al celular y preguntarle qué estaba ocurriendo, por qué se había olvidado de ella, cuándo pensaba responder a sus mensajes... Así que, cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase de Informática, salió corriendo, se escondió en el baño y marcó el número de Alex.</p><p>Tras varios pitidos, saltó ese insoportable, repelente mensaje del contestador en el que, tras disculparse por no estar disponible, Saturno citaba a un tal «Niche».</p><p>Hange sabía que ese «Niche» era uno de esos filósofos que tanto le gustaban al intelectual de su hermanito, pero entonces, con lo nerviosa que estaba, ese nombre le hizo pensar en un escritor aburrido que seguramente había escrito cosas tan aburridas como incomprensibles.</p><p>El mensaje de Alex decía: «En tiempos modernos el eterno retorno de Nietzsche no es más que la metáfora sobre la necesidad de volver a llamarme tantas veces como sea necesario para que, al final, me localices».</p><p>Por la tarde, apenas hubo llegado a casa, se abalanzó sobre la computadora.</p><p>De nuevo, nada.</p><p>Ningún mensaje en Facebook, ningún correo en Hotmail, ninguna llamada en Skype.</p><p>Simplemente, nada.</p><p>Por supuesto, sus uñas pagaron las consecuencias de aquella situación tan extraña.</p><p>Se las estuvo mordiendo un buen rato, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y salió de su habitación para meterse en la de su hermano, que continuaba tal y como él la había dejado cuatro meses antes.</p><p>No sabía muy bien qué buscaba, pero se descubrió a sí misma hurgando en los cajones, revisando las carpetas y, al fin, encontrándose con una agenda de teléfonos antigua, probablemente de hacía más de seis años, cuando Alex todavía no tenía celular.</p><p>Estuvo mirando los nombres que figuraban en esa libreta y se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de llamar a alguno para preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba su hermano.</p><p>Pero, haciendo un último esfuerzo, decidió esperar hasta la noche para comprobar si Saturno contestaba de una vez por todas a su mensaje de Facebook.</p><p>A fin de cuentas, ¿no se decía siempre que la policía no daba a alguien por desaparecido hasta que no transcurrían cuarenta y ocho horas?</p><p>De todas formas, la impaciencia la consumía. Sobre todo porque tenía una corazonada.</p><p>Una de un color tan negro como la boca de un lobo.</p><p>Una tan profunda, tan insistente, tan premonitoria que, de pronto, Hange se puso a escribir una nota donde mentía a su tía Liz diciéndole que había tenido que irse a casa de Nanaba y que la madre de ella la traería de vuelta sobre las 20:00 en su coche.</p><p>Después había abierto el cajón de su escritorio, había sacado el sobre con el dinero ahorrado para el próximo concierto de Devils in Pekin y salió de casa con la idea de personarse en la residencia universitaria donde vivía su hermano, en la otra punta de la ciudad.</p><p>Mientras esperaba a que pasara algún taxi, probó a llamar una vez más al celular de Saturno. Y, de nuevo, el maldito de «Niche» .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. http://5_LA SOMBRA DE UNA PISTA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El taxista la observaba por el retrovisor y Hange pensaba que había algo extraño en su mirada.</p><p>Acostumbrada a ir al colegio en autobús, se sentía incómoda en el coche de un desconocido que, encima, aprovechaba los semáforos para escrutarla con detenimiento, como si alguna idea malvada cruzara su mente o como si ocultara algún secreto que, en caso de ser desvelado, dejaría patidifusa a su pasajera.</p><p>Tanto era así que, por un momento, Hange pensó que ese hombre sabía algo sobre el paradero de su hermano, que le ocultaba una pista fundamental para desentrañar el misterio, que conocía los peligros que se cernían sobre <em>Saturno</em>.</p><p>Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo más probable era que el conductor no supiera nada de todo eso y que en verdad ella estuviera siendo presa de un ataque de paranoia motivado por el nerviosismo que la dominaba.</p><p>Así pues, harta de la actitud del taxista, decidió mirar por la ventanilla y fijarse en la gente que transitaba por la calle, personas sumidas en sus pensamientos, ajenas a la desaparición de Alex, despreocupadas por los asuntos que agobiaban a una niña que, infringiendo todas las normas de su tía, viajaba sola en taxi.</p><p>De vez en cuando Hange detectaba a algún peatón que se la quedaba mirando desde la acera. A veces eran personas muy serias que la escrutaban como si quisieran leerle la mente. En otras ocasiones, transeúntes que sonreían cuando la descubrían asomada a la ventanilla de aquel vehículo y que le guiñaban un ojo sin que Hange consiguiera saber si la saludaban o si se burlaban de ella. Y hubo incluso un individuo, harapiento y desaliñado, que aprovechó el semáforo para acercarse al taxi con las manos extendidas, como si quisiera tomar del cuello a la pasajera y estrangularla hasta la muerte.</p><p>Por suerte, el semáforo se puso en verde antes de que semejante loco la alcanzara, pero aquello impresionó tanto a Hange que no consiguió quitarse el miedo del cuerpo durante el resto del viaje y, muy asustada, maldijo la hora en que decidió emprender esa aventura sin más compañía que su propia sombra.</p><p>Cuando el taxista se detuvo en la residencia universitaria, Hange pagó el viaje y se bajó del vehículo.</p><p>Luego caminó hasta la entrada del edificio y, antes de cruzar la puerta y siguiendo una intuición, se giró para descubrir que el conductor del vehículo que acababa de abandonar seguía mirándola fijamente, ahora con media sonrisa en el rostro y un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Después arrancó y se alejó de allí haciendo chirriar las ruedas.</p><p>Si su tía Liz hubiera visto todo esto, sin duda habría corrido a la comisaría más cercana para denunciar el sospechoso comportamiento de aquel hombre.</p><p>Aunque también era verdad que, si se hubiera enterado de que su sobrina había tomado un taxi en solitario, se habría querido morir del disgusto.</p><p>Su tutora se había ido adaptando a la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus dos sobrinos con lentitud, dedicación y buena voluntad, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera acostumbrado a los quebraderos de cabeza que los adolescentes suelen traer de la mano.</p><p>Desde el accidente de tráfico que acabó con la vida de los padres de Hange y Alex, ella se había hecho cargo de todo sin rechistar y, aunque siempre mostraba una sonrisa, a veces sentía que la situación la superaba.</p><p>Hange era consciente de ello, entre otras cosas porque en alguna ocasión la había encontrado llorando a escondidas, casi siempre en el baño, sentada sobre el filo de la bañera, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.</p><p>A fin de cuentas, no se podía olvidar que ella también había perdido a una hermana en aquel accidente. Y es que, teniendo en cuanta las fotografías del álbum, la tía y su madre se habían querido mucho.</p><p>No obstante, su tutora jamás permitió que sus sobrinos la vieran abatida, o al menos eso pensaba ella, y siempre mostró la mayor de sus sonrisas ante aquellos chiquillos que, de la noche a la mañana, se convirtieron en huérfanos.</p><p>Por todo esto, nada preocupaba más a Hange que disgustar a su tía y aquella tarde, mientras atravesaba la puerta de la residencia, se juró a sí misma que, ocurriera lo que ocurriese, le evitaría cualquier preocupación.</p><p>El edificio era un bloque de hormigón repleto de ventanas rectangulares. Se trataba de una antigua fábrica reconvertida en residencia universitaria y, según cómo lo miraras, presentaba un aspecto de lo más siniestro, sobre todo por la decrepitud de la fachada y los ladrillos descascarillados que amenazaban con desprenderse.</p><p>Además, aquella tarde los nubarrones se habían concentrado sobre el recinto universitario y, a excepción de taxis y autobuses, el tráfico había sido cortado a causa de unas obras, provocando un desasosegante silencio en toda la manzana.</p><p>Por las ventanas de las distintas habitaciones se entreveía, de vez en cuando, la silueta de algún estudiante moviéndose tras las cortinas, lo que hacía que pareciera un cuerpo amorfo o una sombra indefinida, casi un espíritu errante.</p><p>Pese a todo esto, Hange se armó de valor y cruzó la puerta principal, accediendo a un hall por el que circulaban docenas de jóvenes sumidos en un murmullo ensordecedor.</p><p>De pronto sonó una especie de sirena y todos aquellos universitarios interrumpieron sus charlas, desviaron sus trayectorias y se esfumaron por las cuatro puertas que daban acceso a la zona de aulas.</p><p>En un instante la recién llegada se había quedado sola.</p><p>En uno de los extremos de la sala había una caseta custodiada por un hombre. Hange se acercó con cautela, cruzando los dedos para que no le pusieran pegas a la hora de pasar a la habitación de su hermano, y se plantó ante el conserje.</p><p>Se trataba de un hombre gordo, de unos cincuenta años, con una barba tan espesa que no se le veían los labios y unas manos tan grandes que podrían partir un coco de un golpe.</p><p>Cuando vio a la niña, esbozó una gran sonrisa, mostrando unos dientes ennegrecidos por el abuso del tabaco y una lengua que parecía una alfombra.</p><p>—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?<br/>—Estoy buscando a Alex Zöe. Es estudiante de esta universidad y residente del campus.<br/>El conserje no se dejó impresionar por la seguridad de Hange.</p><p>—¿Y se puede saber quién lo busca?<br/>—Soy su hermana, Hange Zöe.<br/>—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Zöe —dijo el conserje al tiempo que sacaba una de sus manos, tan grande como la cabeza de la niña, por la ventanilla.</p><p>Hange estrechó la enorme mano con satisfacción. Normalmente los adultos le plantaban un beso en la cara, a menudo dejándosela llena de babas, pero ese hombre la trataba como a una adulta.</p><p>Después observó al conserje sacando una carpeta de un cajón y abriéndola sobre la repisa de su caseta.</p><p>—A ver..., a ver..., a ver... —repetía mientras pasaba el dedo por los distintos folios—. Aquí está: Alex Zöe, habitación 248. ¿Quiere que lo llame yo o quiere hacerlo usted misma? —preguntó mostrando el auricular del teléfono.<br/>—Usted. Dígale que estoy aquí, por favor.<br/>—Como mande, señorita —respondió el conserje que, pese a su aspecto rudo, mostraba una educación exquisita.</p><p>El hombre permaneció enganchado al teléfono unos minutos, esperando a que alguien descolgara. Mientras aguardaba, miraba a Hange y de vez en cuando le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad. Al fin colgó el auricular:</p><p>—Pues parece que su hermano no está en la habitación. Debe de andar en clase.<br/>—¿Puedo esperarlo en su dormitorio?<br/>—¡Oh! Me temo que eso no está permitido.<br/>—Pero soy su hermana.<br/>—Y yo el conserje, señorita, y no puedo dejarla pasar. Normas de la casa.</p><p>Hange abandonó el edificio abatida. Su investigación sobre el paradero de Alex había fracasado a la primera y ella se sentía como un auto de carreras en la línea de salida.</p><p>No se le ocurría cómo continuar con su búsqueda y decidió darse por vencida.</p><p>Ya estaba hurgando en sus bolsillos para comprobar si tenía suficiente dinero como para tomar un taxi de regreso cuando le vino a la cabeza una de las frases que solía repetir su padre:<br/><em>«Las dificultades hacen más interesante el camino».</em></p><p>Volvió a repetirse la oración para sus adentros y, de pronto, experimentó una sensación extraña, como si una gran bocanada de aire se hubiera colado en sus pulmones.</p><p>Y en ese momento supo que debía seguir luchando para resolver el misterio de la desaparición de su hermano. Estaba convencida de que esa sensación que acababa de experimentar no era otra cosa que su padre viniendo en su ayuda desde el otro mundo. Y se sintió tan feliz al pensar que sus padres continuaban protegiéndola, que seguían permaneciendo a su lado, que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.</p><p>Pero notar esa presencia no sólo hizo que Hange recuperara el ánimo, sino que también la ayudó a comprender que algo realmente grande le había ocurrido a <em>Saturno</em>.</p><p>Si su padre le estaba echando una mano desde el más allá, sin duda era porque aquel asunto revestía más gravedad de la aparente.</p><p>Con las energías renovadas se puso a idear un método para acceder a la habitación de su hermano sin que el conserje se diera cuenta. Y sólo se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo.</p><p>Hange esperó cincuenta minutos para poner en marcha su plan. <br/>Se había colocado en la parte exterior de la entrada principal y cada dos por tres miraba el reloj.</p><p>Hasta que al fin sonó la sirena que indicaba el final de las clases, con lo que el hall de la universidad volvió a llenarse, como por arte de magia, estudiantes que caminaban de un lado a otro mientras sus voces inundaban la estancia.</p><p>Aprovechando semejante barullo, Hange se coló de nuevo en el recibidor y, camuflada entre la multitud, avanzó sin que el conserje pudiera verla. En pocos segundos, alcanzó la puerta de acceso a la zona de dormitorios y echó a caminar por los distintos pasillos hasta dar con la puerta 248.</p><p>Golpeó la hoja con los nudillos.</p><p>—¡Adelante! —gritó alguien desde el interior.</p><p>Hange se sorprendió de que hubiera vida allí dentro.</p><p>Cuando el conserje telefoneó, nadie respondió, pero ahora surgía una voz de la habitación.</p><p>Al abrir, supuso que se trataba de David, el impresentable del que <em>Saturno</em> le había hablado a través de Facebook.</p><p>—¡Vaya! —exclamó David—. Un gnomo.</p><p>En efecto, se trataba de él. Hange no hizo caso de la bufonada. A fin de cuentas, había sido advertida sobre lo cretino que podía llegar a ser ese tipo.</p><p>—Me llamo Hange y soy la hermana de Alex.</p><p>David la contempló de arriba abajo y, volviendo a mirar la revista que tenía entre manos, dijo:</p><p>—De eso no hay duda.<br/>—¿Por qué dices eso?<br/>—Eres igual de fea que él.</p><p>Pero Hange no pensaba dejarse intimidar y respondió:</p><p>—Y tú, aún más imbécil de lo que me había asegurado mi hermano.</p><p>David volvió a mirarla por encima de la revista, como si calibrara la fuerza de su contrincante, y seguidamente encogió los hombros fingiendo que le importaba un pimiento haber sido insultado.</p><p>Considerando que había ganado la primera batalla, Hange se sintió libre para actuar a su antojo, de modo que entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.</p><p>El dormitorio estaba dividido en dos zonas, con una cama a cada lado. Junto a la de su hermano, que estaba sin deshacer, había una mesa con una computadora portátil y varios libros. También destacaban dos pósteres: uno del grupo de rock Blood in the Sky y otro de una chica en biquini.</p><p>Sin pedir permiso a David, Hange inspeccionó el armario, donde había varias camisas colgadas, un balón de fútbol y, lo más extraño, dos pares de zapatos.</p><p>Eso no era normal.</p><p>Alex sólo tenía aquel calzado, por lo que, salvo que se hubiera comprado otro par de zapatos, había desaparecido estando descalzo.</p><p>Aquello tenía que ser una primera pista.</p><p>—Mi hermano no ha dormido aquí, ¿verdad?<br/>—No. Y ha sido una suerte, porque sus pies apestan más que un coro infantil en Nochevieja.<br/>—¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó Hange sin hacer caso a la graciosada.<br/>—Ni idea.<br/>—¿Tenía clase hoy?</p><p>Esta vez David ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla:</p><p>—A mí lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los novatos me da igual.</p><p>Hange desistió de intentar comunicarse con aquel indeseable y se sentó ante el escritorio de su hermano, frente a un ordenador tuneado con stickers de discotecas, retratos de filósofos y, de nuevo, fotos de chicas en biquini.</p><p>El aparato estaba encendido y, cuando Hange movió el ratón, apareció la página de Facebook que Alex había estado mirando antes de desaparecer.</p><p>Refrescó la web para comprobar si había habido alguna actualización que pudiera darle una pista sobre su paradero, pero no vio nada especialmente interesante.</p><p>Decidió entonces hacer clic en el apartado de «Perfil», donde aparecían los últimos movimientos realizados por su hermano en la red social.</p><p>Entre los distintos mensajes que descubrió, estaban los que ella misma había estado mandándole desde la noche anterior.</p><p>El primero decía:<br/><b>Hange, 13 de febrero de 2011 a las 22:15</b><br/><em>Querido Saturno:</em><br/><em>¿Cómo te ha ido el día? Yo no he hecho nada especial, así que espero que tú tengas más novedades que yo.</em></p><p>El segundo:<br/><b>Hange, 13 de febrero de 2011 a las 23:02</b><br/><em>Saturno, ¿no respondes?</em></p><p>El tercero:<br/><b>Hange, 13 de febrero de 2011 a las 23:35</b><br/><em>¡Eoooooooo! ¿Dónde te has metido?</em></p><p>El cuarto:<br/><b>Hange, 14 de febrero de 2011 a las 00:34</b><br/><em>Bueno, me tengo que ir a dormir. Espero que estés bien y que pronto des señales de vida. Nunca me habías fallado, pero imagino que la vida universitaria te ocupa demasiado tiempo como para seguir prestando atención a tu hermanita. Estoy muy dolida, pero supongo que debo ir acostumbrándome a que ya no ocupo un lugar preferente en tu vida.</em></p><p>Los siguientes mensajes correspondían a esa misma mañana y básicamente eran una sin fin de llamadas de atención y reproches que habían caído en saco roto.</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 14 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:15</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Buenos días, Saturno. ¿Estás ahí?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 14 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:30</b>
  <br/>
  <em>A ver si te levantas de una vez, que tengo que irme a la escuela.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 14 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:45</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Dormilón, eres un dormilón.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 14 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:00</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Bueno, me voy a la escuela. Me debes una. Te mando un beso (pero con mordisco que contagia la rabia).</em>
</p><p>A continuación Hange leyó los últimos mensajes escritos por su hermano.</p><p>Había varios destinados a una tal Mar, seguramente su nueva novia, y otros a amigos que no decían más que tonterías.</p><p>También había escrito algunos comentarios a mensajes dejados por otras personas.</p><p>Y por último había agregado a varios usuarios. El primero se llamaba Pol, el segundo Eli y el tercero alguien que usaba el nick de «<em>La Sombra</em>» y que, en vez de una foto, había puesto un pictograma:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Según la cronología de las acciones realizadas por su hermano durante la jornada anterior, agregar a <em>La Sombra</em> era lo último que había hecho antes de desaparecer.</p><p>Así pues, Hange hizo clic en el apodo de «<em>La Sombra</em>» deseando averiguar quién se ocultaba tras ese seudónimo, pero en su perfil no había ningún dato de utilidad: ni un nombre real, ni una fecha de nacimiento, ni siquiera una ciudad de origen... <em>Nada</em>.</p><p>A continuación repasó la lista de contactos de <em>La Sombra</em>.</p><p>Sólo había cinco nombres: Orson M., Cristina D., Jonathan V., Alex Z. y alguien que se hacía llamar «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>».</p><p>Hange fue haciendo clic sobre cada uno esos nombres para ver si había algún nexo de unión entre ellos, pero lo único que descubrió fue que los cinco residían en la misma ciudad.</p><p>No obstante, hubo algo que la alarmó.</p><p>Cuatro de las cinco personas habían dejado de actualizar su Facebook justo después de agregar a <em>La Sombra</em>.</p><p>El primero, <em>Orson M</em>., lo había hecho tres semanas y cuatro días antes; la segunda, <em>Cristina D., </em>dieciocho días antes; el tercero, <em>Jonathan V</em>., once; y <em>Alex Z</em>., su hermano, el día anterior.</p><p>Era como..., como si todos hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra tras haberse hecho amigos de <em>La Sombra</em>.</p><p>Sólo uno de aquellos usuarios, el llamado «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>», había seguido usando Facebook después de haber agregado a <em>La Sombra</em>.</p><p>Sin duda, esa persona sabía algo y Hange necesitaba compartir esa información, así que empezó a escribirle un mensaje:</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>«Hola, me llamo Hange...».</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. http://6_EL CHICO ENCERRADO EN UNA HABITACIÓN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WWW. SEGUNDA PARTE</b>
</p><p>Un perro y la nieve.</p><p>Eran las dos cosas que acudían con más frecuencia a la mente de Levi en los momentos de debilidad, cuando volvía la vista atrás y recordaba el día en que todo cambió.</p><p>Lo que le había ocurrido tenía muchos nombres.</p><p>Los médicos, por ejemplo, lo llamaban «<em>colapso nervioso</em>» o «<em>trauma psicológico</em>»; sus amigos, «<em>locura</em>» o «<em>tonterías</em>»; y su madre, simplemente «<em>tristeza</em>». Sin embargo, él lo denominaba «<b><em>Gran Boom</em></b>», porque ese día se había producido una explosión que había convulsionado su vida.</p><p>El perro que siempre acudía a su mente era Yuk, el labrador del vecino que, hacía ya bastante tiempo, Levi se encargaba de pasear cada tarde.</p><p>Era un perro divertido. Ladraba como un poseso cada vez que veía un uniforme, ya fuera de policía, cartero o bombero, no importaba, y solía orinar en las llantas de las motos de gran calibre, nunca de simples motos o bicicletas.</p><p>Única y exclusivamente encontraba alivio en los neumáticos de una gran moto, como si en una vida pasada hubiera sido atropellado por un tipo de largas melenas que rodara por las interminables autopistas del desierto de Arizona.</p><p>Yuk disfrutaba persiguiendo a las palomas en el parque y en más de una ocasión Levi había tenido que disculparse ante alguno de los ancianos que, sentado en un banco, lanzaba migas de pan a las aves.</p><p>La última vez que Levi había tenido contacto con la luz del sol había sido precisamente una tarde en que paseaba al perro.</p><p>Recordaba el parque con los niños persiguiendo el balón en un caos de piernas, gritos y polvareda. <br/>Se acordaba de los dueños de los otros perros preguntándole si Yuk era macho o hembra, mientras los animales trazaban círculos olfateándose el trasero.</p><p>Guardaba asimismo alguna remembranza de árboles sin hojas, un puesto de castañas y ancianos con bufanda.</p><p>También recordaba que aquel día había tenido que agacharse para atarse los cordones de uno de sus tenis y había cruzado la mirada con una chica tremendamente hermosa cuya falda, estampada de flores, quedó grabada en su memoria.</p><p>Pero sobre todo se acordaba de cómo, en un momento dado, miró al edificio donde vivía con su madre y su hermana, y le entraron unos irrefrenables deseos de volver a casa.</p><p>De repente, sintió el impulso de encerrarse en su cuarto. Era una necesidad angustiosa, un arrebato imposible de frenar, una orden lanzada desde las profundidades de su cerebro.</p><p>Se empezó a marear.</p><p>Los árboles, los ancianos y el puesto de castañas se emborronaron, como si alguien los ocultara tras una tela oscura, y una oleada de calor surcó su cuerpo.</p><p>Cualquiera que se hubiera fijado en el pánico que delataba su rostro, la velocidad con la que echó a correr y la fuerza con que tiraba de la correa de Yuk, habría pensado que se le venía encima un tsunami.</p><p>Pero no era un tsunami, no.</p><p>Era el principio de un encierro entre cuatro paredes.</p><p>Levi entró en el edificio como una exhalación, subió los escalones de tres en tres, ató el perro a la manija de la puerta de su vecino y, jadeante, cruzó el umbral de su casa, se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, bajó las persianas y se metió en la cama sin siquiera desvestirse.</p><p>Nunca se había sentido tan mal.</p><p>No tenía ni idea de qué le ocurría. No quería salir de su habitación nunca más.</p><p>Había empezado su nueva vida.</p><p>Desde el <b><em>Gran Boom</em></b> hasta el día actual habían transcurrido tres meses, 23 días y 14 horas en los que Levi no había vuelto a salir de su dormitorio.</p><p>La mera idea de cruzar el umbral de la puerta le aterrorizaba, provocándole sudoraciones y temblores, estremeciéndole de pies a cabeza.</p><p>Tampoco soportaba contemplar la calle, de manera que jamás descorría las cortinas y la habitación sólo se ventilaba durante unos minutos al día, mientras se duchaba (por suerte, en la sala contigua había un baño al que accedía desde su propia habitación), momento en que su madre o su hermana entraban en el dormitorio, abrían las ventanas, recogían la ropa sucia y dejaban las tres comidas del día sobre su escritorio.</p><p>Los sábados tocaba limpieza en profundidad, lo que obligaba a Levi a permanecer en el baño durante más de dos horas, aguardando a que todo el mundo abandonara su guarida.</p><p>Lamentaba el daño que estaba causando a sus familiares, pero el trastorno le obligaba a actuar de ese modo.</p><p>Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de la nieve.</p><p>Desde que estalló el <b><em>Gran Boom</em></b>, Levi tenía un sueño recurrente en el que descendía a toda velocidad por una pendiente nevada.</p><p>Estaba solo en aquel paisaje montañoso, bajo un cielo azulísimo, flanqueado por un bosque de enormes pinos.</p><p>Sus esquís se deslizaban como dos flechas a lo largo de la colina y él rebosaba felicidad, se sentía libre hasta reventar, al fin disfrutaba del cielo abierto.</p><p>Pero el sueño se veía interrumpido por la aparición de Yuk, que de pronto corría a su lado, convirtiendo a su paso la nieve en tierra, en la misma tierra que cubría el parque donde antiguamente lo llevaba a pasear.</p><p>Aquel paisaje nevado se había convertido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el lugar donde todo empezó, donde le asaltó el miedo al exterior, donde por primera vez sintió la necesidad de encerrarse.</p><p>Le invadía entonces el miedo, el mismo miedo de aquella tarde, y despertaba empapado en sudor.</p><p>Y es que, de todo lo que su reclusión le había obligado a sacrificar, añoraba especialmente el placer de esquiar.</p><p>Lo echaba tanto de menos que a veces abría el armario de su dormitorio y se quedaba mirando su chamarra impermeable.</p><p>La ilusión de volver a subirse a un telesilla y descender un valle le devolvía momentáneamente las ganas de salir al exterior, pero, apenas rozaba la manija de la puerta, los temblores volvían a adueñarse de él.</p><p>Lógicamente, durante todo este tiempo había visitado a varios médicos o, mejor dicho, varios psiquiatras lo habían visitado a él, dada su incapacidad para abandonar el cuarto.</p><p>Le habían sometido a diversos tratamientos, algunos de los cuales incluían la ingestión de fármacos, pero no habían conseguido que su trastorno retrocediera ni un poco.</p><p>Incluso llegó a visitarle una de las máximas autoridades en agorafobia, quien concluyó que Levi había caído en ese estado a causa del estrés y el sufrimiento que el divorcio de sus padres le había provocado.</p><p>Efectivamente, seis meses antes del <em>Gran Boom</em> su padre había anunciado que se iba a separar de su madre y que, además, lo vería con menos frecuencia, puesto que le habían contratado en una empresa que desarrollaba sus actividades en otro país.</p><p>Una vez al mes, el padre de Levi regresaba para pasar algo de tiempo con sus hijos, pero eso no había satisfecho sus necesidades afectivas.</p><p>Para colmo, su hermano, a quien Levi idolatraba, se había marchado a estudiar en el extranjero dos meses atrás.</p><p>Desde entonces, su rendimiento escolar había bajado muchísimo y se había distanciado de su círculo de amigos.</p><p>De tanto sufrir, acabó desarrollando lo que el doctor llamó «<em>la enfermedad de la reclusión</em>». Levi había estado sometido a unos «niveles de negatividad» tan altos que había sufrido una especie de «<em>cortocircuito mental</em>».</p><p>—Para que me entiendan —aclaró—, es como si la batería que mantenía el motor de su cabeza funcionando se hubiera agotado de pronto .<br/>—Pero, ¿se curará? —preguntó su madre.</p><p>El médico respiró profundamente y miró a Levi:</p><p>—¿Tú quieres curarte?<br/>—Sí —respondió el chico.<br/>—Pues entonces te curarás.<br/>—Pero, ¿cuándo? —interrumpió la madre.<br/>—Mire, señora, con estas enfermedades nunca se sabe. <br/>Su hijo tiene que recorrer un largo camino y tiene que hacerlo al ritmo que él mismo considere necesario. Empezaremos una terapia inmediatamente, pero, se lo repito, su hijo se curará cuando su mente esté preparada para enfrentarse de nuevo a la realidad.</p><p>Levi escuchó todo esto sentado en su cama, abrazándose las rodillas, con la cara oculta entre las piernas. Sin embargo, la mano del médico le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.<br/>—¿Me prometes que te esforzarás por salir de nuevo al mundo? —le preguntó el psiquiatra.<br/>—Sí.</p><p>Después de aquello, le suplicó a su madre que, hasta que no estuviera curado, nadie volviera a entrar en su habitación. Ni siquiera ella.</p><p>Porque aunque Levi había dado un sí muy rotundo, la verdad era que no albergaba esperanzas de una pronta recuperación.</p><p>Para empezar no había compartido ni con su familia ni con sus médicos el dolor que le había causado un profundo desengaño amoroso.</p><p>Una chica de la que se había enamorado profundamente le había hecho pedazos el corazón, un golpe tan devastador que suponía que había influido en su trastorno.</p><p>Era un tema demasiado íntimo que no se veía con ánimos ni fuerzas de compartir con nadie.</p><p>Sabía que quizá se estaba boicoteando a sí mismo, pero existían listones mentales que simplemente no podía saltar.</p><p>Sin embargo, había algo más que lo impedía, algo que no encajaba y que lo ponía a la defensiva. <br/>Era difícil expresarlo con palabras y cabía la posibilidad de que todo se redujera a una paranoia suya, pero Levi sospechaba de manera muy intensa que su madre también se guardaba algo para sí.</p><p>En ocasiones le había sorprendido que se produjera un largo silencio en casa estando ella y su hermana, como si ambas se hubieran retirado a alguna habitación a cuchichear.</p><p>Además, con cada psiquiatra se había reproducido la misma escena: en un momento de la conversación su madre había puesto un CD en el reproductor de música, algo que raramente hacía y obviamente jamás cuando tenía visitas, consiguiendo ahogar la conversación.</p><p>Para acabar de enrarecer las cosas, todos los médicos, sin excepción, le habían preguntado si recordaba alguna habitación que de niño le causara un gran impacto, ¿quizás una en el campo?, ¿quizás una con paredes de madera?</p><p>Negativa tras negativa, un Levi confundido y perplejo intentaba sonsacarles de qué iba el asunto, pero todos le daban largas o decían que no tenía mayor importancia.</p><p>No pudo dejar de pensar que en su infancia podría haber ocurrido un episodio significativo que su mente hubiera bloqueado y que su madre custodiaba celosamente, velando por mantenerlo en las sombras.</p><p>Prefería no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que lo desequilibraba en exceso.</p><p>Como había previsto, pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y nada cambió. Levi continuaba prisionero en su propio cuarto, siempre a solas.</p><p>Por suerte, no se dejó vencer por la pereza o el aburrimiento.</p><p>Consciente del riesgo de caer en la depresión o la locura, comprendió que debía redoblar su actividad intelectual para no acabar desquiciado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, y desde el principio de su encierro estuvo incluso más activo que cuando pisaba la calle: combatía las horas muertas siguiendo una tabla de gimnasia que realizaba tres veces al día; estudiaba las lecciones por su cuenta con los apuntes que le pasaba por e-mail el único amigo del colegio que se había preocupado por mantener el contacto; leía una barbaridad, en especial historias de terror y de ciencia ficción; y, por encima de todo, le encantaba navegar por Internet.</p><p>Esta afición le había llevado a convertirse en un auténtico experto en informática y, tras esos meses encerrado en su cuarto, ya podía medirse con algunos de los hackers más populares de la red.</p><p>Para no ser objeto de chismorreos ni de un interés morboso, se había creado una cuenta en Facebook bajo el nombre de «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>».</p><p>Pronto pasó a ser conocido en la red a través del montón de seudónimos que usaba para sus prácticas de pirateo informático y sus hazañas le convirtieron en una pequeña leyenda.</p><p>Por ejemplo, consiguió y publicó las contraseñas para entrar en todas las revistas digitales destinadas al público juvenil; también logró colarse en las páginas oficiales de los grupos de música que más gustaban a los «<em>niños de papá</em>» y cambiar las fotos de esos ídolos por imágenes de orangutanes durmiendo; y alcanzó fama internacional el día en que, en protesta por la muerte de un personaje en una de las series televisivas más populares entre la gente joven, filtró en la red el guión del último capítulo de la serie.</p><p>Pero Levi también hacía un uso más relajado de Internet.</p><p>Le gustaba chatear, enviar e-mails y escribir en la red social.</p><p>El chico de la habitación actualizaba con asiduidad su perfil en Facebook. Y fue precisamente en Facebook donde tuvo su primer contacto con un usuario que se hacía llamar «<em>La Sombra</em>».</p><p>Recibió una petición de amistad de ese personaje una mañana cualquiera y, pese a que el apodo sugería algo tenebroso, la aceptó.</p><p>El pictograma empleado por aquel usuario le había parecido intrigante y sintió curiosidad por descubrir quién se ocultaba tras aquel nombre.</p><p>Sin embargo, una vez lo hubo agregado, nunca recibió ningún mensaje de su parte, por lo que simplemente se había acabado convirtiendo en un usuario más que estaba en su lista de amigos.</p><p>Y probablemente no habría vuelto a pensar en <em>La Sombra</em> si la noche del 14 de febrero de 2011 no hubiese entrado en su cuenta de Facebook para toparse con el siguiente mensaje:</p><p>
  <b>Hange Zöe </b>
  <em>quiere que la agregues como amiga.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Hola, me llamo Hange y te escribo porque mi hermano ha desaparecido.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He encontrado tu nombre entre una serie de personas que tenía agregada a La Sombra como amigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo último que hizo mi hermano antes de dejar de dar señales de vida fue agregar a esa Sombra a su lista de amigos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si no me equivoco, todos los que la agregaron permanecen inactivos. Excepto tú. Por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo urgentemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estoy un poco asustada.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Muchas gracias».</em>
</p><p>Levi dio un respingo al leer el mensaje. Hasta ese momento no había relacionado cierto incidente ocurrido unas noches atrás con <em>La Sombra</em>. Sólo ahora, por medio de las palabras de Hange, caía en la cuenta de que aquella situación extraña, aquel susto que se llevó poco después de apagar la computadora, había ocurrido de forma consecutiva a que hubiese agregado a la persona oculta tras el oscuro seudónimo a su cuenta de Facebook.</p><p>Confuso e inquieto, decidió que ya contestaría el mensaje más adelante. Así que se metió en la cama y, una vez más, soñó que esquiaba.</p><p>Sin embargo, sobre las 03:24 se despertó sobresaltado, víctima de una pesadilla en la que algo intentaba tragárselo mientras descendía por una pista absolutamente despejada.</p><p>Salió del sueño justo cuando la pendiente se convertía en un precipicio al fondo del cual se extendía la oscuridad. Pero no una oscuridad cualquiera, sino la de una enorme sombra con la boca abierta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. http://7_UN ENCUENTRO SIN ROSTROS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando se hubo comido el sándwich de atún y tomate que su madre le había preparado, Levi se conectó a Facebook y, tras pensárselo durante unos minutos, aceptó la solicitud de amistad que Hange le había enviado la noche anterior. Le sorprendió que ella reaccionara de inmediato, porque no habían transcurrido ni dos minutos cuando recibió un mensaje.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:30</b><br/>¿Estás ahí?</p><p>No había duda de que la chica estaba realmente preocupada. Hange llevaba varias horas sentada frente a la computadora con los brazos cruzados, a la espera de que El chico de la habitación respondiera al mensaje que le había enviado antes de acostarse.</p><p>Puesto que en su cabeza no cabía otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de su hermano en apuros, no había conseguido dormir ni quince minutos y se había pasado las horas en estado de vigilia, dando vueltas y más vueltas a su habitación y buscando en Google páginas donde apareciera la palabra sombra.</p><p>Lógicamente, no había hecho más que perder el tiempo, pues los cientos de miles de webs que contenían ese sustantivo no le habían aportado ningún dato útil que la ayudara a esclarecer el misterio sobre la identidad de aquel extraño usuario.</p><p>Aun así, había estado tan concentrada en la búsqueda que incluso se había olvidado de darle de comer a Sunny, que ahora parecía mirarla enfurruñado desde el cristal de la pecera, con la boca en forma de «O» y las aletas en constante movimiento.</p><p>Levi, una vez que hubo despertado violentamente de la pesadilla, se había pasado el resto de la noche dándole vueltas al mensaje que Hange le había enviado.</p><p>No descartaba que se tratara de una broma, quizá lanzada por un compañero de clase, uno de los que se habían burlado de su enfermedad durante los primeros días del cautiverio, alguien que además, tras mucho investigar en la red, habría descubierto que bajo el apodo de «El chico de la habitación» se escondía su antiguo amigo.</p><p>Sin embargo, la alusión al personaje llamado «La Sombra» por parte de Hange le hizo desestimar la posibilidad de que se estuvieran burlando de él. Lo que más le intrigó del mensaje, lo que realmente hizo que se interesara por el asunto fue comprobar que, tal y como ella afirmaba, todas las personas que habían agregado a La Sombra habían dejado de actualizar su perfil en Facebook <em>ipso facto.</em></p><p>No podía tratarse de una casualidad.</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:43</b><br/>Sí, estoy aquí. <br/>He leído tu mensaje. <br/>¿Tienes novedades sobre tu hermano?</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:44</b><br/>Mi hermano sigue sin aparecer y estoy muy preocupada. <br/>Es muy extraño que no dé señales de vida.</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:47</b><br/>Lo siento muchísimo, pero ni siquiera sé quién es tu hermano.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:50</b><br/>Ya he visto a través de Facebook que no eran amigos. Pero los dos tenían a La Sombra entre sus contactos. ¿Qué sabes de ese usuario?</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:54</b><br/>Siento decepcionarte de nuevo, pero no puedo decirte gran cosa.<br/>Recibí un mensaje de La Sombra en el que simplemente me pedía que lo agregara a mi lista de contactos. <br/>Yo no tenía la más remota idea<br/>de quién era, pero pensé que se trataba de un seudónimo<br/>que pertenecía a alguien que yo conocía. <br/>Mucha gente usa nombres falsos.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:55</b><br/>Como tú...</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:57</b><br/>Sí, como yo.</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 08:58</b>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero?</em>
</p><p>Aquella pregunta tomó a Levi desprevenido.</p><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que no revelaba su auténtica identidad a nadie. Sólo algunos amigos íntimos, por supuesto todos de la época anterior al Gran Boom, sabían que él se ocultaba bajo el seudónimo de «El chico de la habitación».</p><p>A los demás usuarios, esto es, a aquéllos a quienes había conocido única y exclusivamente a través de la red, jamás les revelaba su nombre.</p><p>De alguna manera, Levi se sentía como un superhéroe que tuviera tres personalidades, dependiendo del momento del día. Cuando actuaba como pirata informático, usaba nicks tan diversos como «White Boy», «Leonidas», «2G56» y otros; cuando estaba en la red social era «El chico de la habitación», y cuando trataba con su madre y hermana, volvía a convertirse en Levi. Y nunca, bajo ningún concepto, cruzaba identidades, es decir, jamás revelaba a la gente de uno de esos tres mundos datos sobre sus otras identidades.</p><p>Hubiera preferido seguir sin hacerlo de no ser porque había algo en el modo en que Hange escribía sus mensajes, algo en la forma en que mostraba su preocupación, que le inspiraba una enorme confianza.</p><p>Y, por primera vez desde que empezara su encierro, decidió abrirse ligeramente al mundo.</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:10</b><br/>Me llamo <em>Levi</em>.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:12</b><br/>¿Por qué usas seudónimo?</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:14</b><br/><em>No voy a decírtelo</em>.</p><p>Esta vez la sorprendida fue Hange. No esperaba una respuesta tan brusca y pensó que la negativa de Levi a revelar datos sobre su vida privada podía guardar alguna relación con la desaparición de su hermano. Así que, entendiendo que tenía que seguir el juego a ese desconocido si quería conseguir información, retomó la conversación sin mostrarse indiscreta.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:17</b><br/>Perdona. No quería ser entrometida. Si no te importa, me gustaría preguntarte más cosas sobre La Sombra. ¿No te envió ningún otro mensaje después de que la agregaras?</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:18</b><br/>Cero. Pero decidí no darle importancia. Hay mucha gente en Facebook que pide que la agregues y que después no te manda ni un mensaje.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:20</b><br/>Pero La Sombra tiene a otros usuarios agregados. ¿Conoces a alguna de esas personas?</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:23</b><br/>No. Me temo que voy a serte de poca ayuda.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:24 </b><br/>Lo extraño es que todos, excepto tú, han dejado de aparecer por Facebook después de agregarla. ¿Por qué tú no?</p><p>En ese momento, una idea incómoda acabó de cuajar en la cabeza de Levi, una opción estremecedora que hasta entonces había preferido descartar.</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:26</b><br/>Ni idea.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:27</b><br/>Piensa un poco, por favor. Es importante. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo extraño desde que agregaste a La Sombra?</p><p>Levi volvió a dudar. Aquel susto que su cerebro había luchado por descartar se acabó revelando con una fuerza tremenda. Le trajo a la memoria aquel percance que había preferido bloquear. Y es que la misma noche en que agregó a La Sombra, una noche en la que su hermana y su madre se encontraban fuera de casa, había ocurrido algo del todo inusual.</p><p>Estaba leyendo en la cama una novela de ciencia ficción cuando oyó un ruido extraño, como si alguien estuviera forzando la cerradura de la puerta principal. Debían de ser más de las doce, así que pensó que en verdad se trataba de su familia entrando en casa. Sin embargo, por más que afinó el oído, no escuchó ningún saludo.</p><p>Normalmente, su madre se acercaba a su puerta y, sin abrirla, gritaba eso de «¡Ya estamos aquí!», a lo que él respondía con un sonoro «¡Esta bien!». Pero aquella noche no había más que silencio.</p><p>La entrada al lugar quedaba bastante lejos de su habitación, por lo que no podía estar seguro de que el ruido no fuera producto de su imaginación.</p><p>Pero el temor volvió a asaltarle cuando, al cabo de unos segundos, creyó oír pasos. El piso de la casa se había abombado algunas semanas antes por culpa de la humedad y una de las tablas rechinaba cuando alguien la pisaba. Y eso fue lo que oyó aquella noche: el crujido de la madera bajo los pies de alguien que no decía «¡Ya estamos aquí!».</p><p>Aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que algún ladrón hubiera entrado en casa, echó los cerrojos de su habitación. Los había mandado instalar pocas semanas después del Gran Boom ante el temor de que, por indicación de algún médico, lo sacaran del dormitorio a la fuerza para llevarlo a un hospital psiquiátrico. Y menos mal que había instalado dos pasadores, porque unos segundos después alguien estaba intentando abrir su puerta.</p><p>«¿Mamá?», preguntó. Pero sólo había silencio. «Mamá, ¿eres tú?», y nada. «¿Isabel?», dijo entonces, pensando que podía tratarse de su hermana.</p><p>Y, de nuevo, ni un sonido.</p><p>De pronto la persona al otro lado de la puerta intentó girar la manija con brusquedad y golpeó la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo. Levi no supo qué hacer. Estaba paralizado por el miedo. <br/>Por suerte, justo cuando el intruso arremetió contra la puerta por tercera vez, salió de su letargo y, fingiendo que había tomado el teléfono, gritó: «¡Policía, hay alguien en mi casa!».</p><p>En ese momento, el individuo al otro lado de la puerta detuvo sus movimientos y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo. Un portazo y otra vez el silencio.</p><p>La pregunta de Hange le había refrescado aquella espantosa noche, pero Levi no tenía claro que debiera contárselo. Al carecer de pruebas que demostraran que aquel intruso tuviera alguna relación con el usuario llamado «La Sombra», optó por una mentira piadosa.</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:35</b><br/>No, no me ha ocurrido nada extraño.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:36</b><br/>Bueno. Tenías razón en eso de que serías de poca ayuda. Gracias por haber respondido a mi mensaje de todas formas. He visto en tu perfil que vives en la misma ciudad que yo. Tal vez podríamos vernos algún día.<br/>A fin de cuentas, eres la única persona con la que puedo compartir este problema.</p><p>Levi consideró que era demasiado pronto para explicar a aquella chica todo el asunto de su reclusión. Temía que Hange pensara que trataba con un enfermo. O peor, que sospechara que un tipo tan raro forzosamente tendría algo que ver con la desaparición de su hermano. Y, si por un lado era evidente que no podía citarse con ella, por el otro también lo era que no quería despedirse tan pronto de ella.</p><p>Sentía afinidad con esa chica. Aun cuando nunca la hubiera visto en persona y no llevaran apenas tiempo en contacto, se sentía a gusto escribiéndose con ella y, si por él fuera, habría seguido intercambiado mensajes durante un buen rato.</p><p>También debía reconocer que la historia sobre la desaparición de su hermano le intrigaba y que, a esas alturas, ansiaba saber quién se escondía tras el seudónimo de «La Sombra».</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:40</b><br/>Te prometo que voy a ayudarte a investigar el paradero de tu hermano.<br/>Tú intenta no preocuparte mucho. Es probable que aparezca en cualquier momento con una explicación tan simple que te sentirás ridícula por haber estado mordiéndote las uñas.<br/>Si quieres, podemos conectarnos de nuevo mañana.</p><p>Hange sonrió al leer la alusión a su manía de morderse las uñas. Ella no había dicho nada al respecto, pero el tal Levi parecía conocerla a través de un sexto sentido.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:43</b><br/>Me parece bien. ¿A qué hora nos conectamos?</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:45</b><br/>Cuando quieras. Yo siempre estoy delante del ordenador.<br/>Te estaré esperando.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:48</b><br/>¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta? Es un poco indiscreta.</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:50</b><br/>Dime.</p><p><b>Hange, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:52</b><br/>¿Por qué te haces llamar «El chico de la habitación»?</p><p>Levi no tuvo que pensarse ni un segundo la respuesta, ya que la tenía más que preparada dadas las múltiples veces que se la habían hecho.</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 15 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:54</b><br/>Porque soy como el conejo que encuentra su máxima felicidad metido en la madriguera.<br/>¡Hasta mañana!</p><p>Al leer la respuesta y por primera vez en cuarenta y ocho horas, Hange soltó una carcajada. Ese Levi parecía simpático. Seguro que continuarían escribiéndose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. http://8_LA SOMBRA ATACA DE NUEVO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la esquina de la calle había una furgoneta; en la furgoneta, un hombre; en las manos de ese hombre, unos guantes de cuero; y entre los guantes de cuero, un volante.</p><p>Pero no conducía.</p><p>Estaba parado, escuchando el <em>Réquiem de Verdi,</em> con las luces apagadas, observando aquella ventana, la del tercero segunda de aquel edificio de aquella zona. <br/>Se diría que la mueca de su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, pero su cara estaba tan ensombrecida que no se podría asegurar.</p><p>Cerró un instante los ojos, concentrándose al máximo en el estribillo de la pieza, aquel <em>Dies</em> <em>Irae</em> que le acercaba al éxtasis.</p><p>Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse llevar por el coro de voces.</p><p>De vuelta al planeta Tierra, abrió su computadora portátil y, tras entrar en el portal de Facebook, confirmó lo que había pasado media hora antes: Falco<em> Grice</em> le había agregado como amigo o, mejor dicho, había agregado a La Sombra como amigo. Y un instante después, cuando acercó el encendedor a la punta del cigarrillo, pudo verse claramente que sí, sí que estaba sonriendo.</p><p>Como un acto reflejo de satisfacción, sus guantes de cuero se ciñeron con más fuerza sobre el volante. Se sentía un soldado imprescindible que formaba parte de un ejército dispuesto a librar una batalla que cambiaría el curso de la historia.</p><p>Su fidelidad a los altos mandos era ciega. Estaba orgulloso de servirles en una misión trascendental y, por tanto, dispuesto a sacrificar su vida si era necesario.</p><p>Al cabo de diez minutos, la luz que estaba observando se apagó y él soltó el volante, se ajustó los guantes y desconectó el reproductor de música. Pero el Réquiem continuó sonando en su cabeza, infundiéndole determinación y nervios, como ocurría siempre que se disponía a secuestrar a alguien.</p><p>Se bajó del vehículo y caminó hasta el portal.<br/>Si sus datos eran correctos, Leo Brick no estaría solo, sino que a esa hora sus padres ya habrían llegado a casa.</p><p>Tendría que ser muy sigiloso y, por si acaso, usar el spray adormecedor que llevaba en el bolsillo. Primero debía forzar la entrada de la puerta. Parecía una cerradura compleja, difícil de reventar, sólo apta para auténticos profesionales.</p><p>Afortunadamente, había practicado mucho desde que, unas semanas atrás, empezó a secuestrar a cuantos le agregaban en aquella red social creada por el Diablo.</p><p>La Sombra miró a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse de que no se aproximaba ningún transeúnte.</p><p>Nadie por la derecha, nadie por la izquierda. Alzó la vista hacia las ventanas de los edificios colindantes y le calmó comprobar que no había gente asomada.<br/>A continuación introdujo un alambre en la cerradura, inyectó silicona con una jeringuilla y agitó la varilla para hacer que saltara el mecanismo. Esta vez no resultó tan sencillo. Llevaba más de cinco minutos forzando la entrada y todavía no lo había conseguido. Demasiado tiempo.</p><p>Cualquier vecino que saliera a la terraza o cualquier peatón que paseara por esa misma acera podría llamar a la policía, y entonces todo estaría perdido. Su plan habría terminado. <br/>¡Y el plan era lo único importante! Sus superiores lo habían estado elaborando durante años, coordinándose desde distintos países, siempre siguiendo los pasos trazados por la Estrategia Global. Estaba en juego cambiar el mundo acabando con su esclavización tecnológica.</p><p>Por unos instantes, se dejó arrastrar por los recuerdos. <br/>Le vino a la memoria el día en que contactó por primera vez con su inmediato superior en la secta a la que se había acabado afiliando.</p><p>Se acordaba de las dudas que lo dominaron aquellas semanas, de los temores al cambio de vida que todo aquello implicaría, de las esperanzas respecto al futuro que le habían dibujado. Al principio le costó incorporarse a la revolución, pero ahora estaba plenamente convencido de que era el único camino hacia la salvación de la humanidad.</p><p>«Dos minutos más», <em>pensó</em>. «Si no consigo abrir esta puerta en dos minutos, tendré que dejarlo para mañana». Continuó peleándose con la cerradura con intensidad y, tan concentrado estaba en esta actividad, que no reparó en un coche de policía que doblaba la esquina. Cuando lo vio, ya era tarde.</p><p>El vehículo se había detenido a escasos metros y uno de los agentes le apuntaba con una linterna.<br/>—¿Qué ocurre ahí?</p><p>La Sombra oyó la pregunta, pero no se volvió. Temía que le vieran el rostro, que lo reconocieran, que todo se fuera al retrete.</p><p>—¡Oiga, usted! Dese la vuelta —gritó el agente.</p><p>Antes de que el policía pudiera reaccionar, La Sombra echó a correr calle abajo y se internó por el primer callejón que encontró. El coche patrulla también aceleró, pero el camino era demasiado estrecho, así que los dos agentes se tuvieron que bajar del vehículo y arrancaron a correr tras el hombre vestido de negro.</p><p>Por suerte para él, la forma física de sus perseguidores dejaba mucho que desear. Sus estómagos habían digerido demasiadas donas y tenían una ridícula capacidad pulmonar, sin duda por el exceso de nicotina en el cuerpo.</p><p>Lo siguieron durante un rato, ordenándole que se detuviera, pero desistieron cuando La Sombra escaló una valla de más de dos metros y desapareció entre cubos de basura.</p><p>Uno de los agentes informó por radio de la fuga de un sospechoso. Después socorrió a su compañero, que se había desplomado sobre los adoquines como consecuencia del esfuerzo realizado durante aquella persecución.</p><p>Si en aquel momento les hicieran repetir las pruebas físicas que daban acceso al cuerpo de policía, ya les convendría ir barajando cualquier otra salida laboral.</p><p>La Sombra se refugió en un bar de pequeñas dimensiones. Pidió un trago de whisky, se sentó en la última mesa y se quitó el abrigo. Temía que los agentes irrumpieran en el sitio en cualquier momento, así que no quería llevar la misma ropa que antes.</p><p>Escondió la prenda entre dos sillas, se quitó el gorro y observó la puerta del local. Si la policía entraba, echaría mano de la pistola que escondía bajo la camisa. Acarició la base del arma con la yema de los dedos.</p><p>Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Nunca había disparado a un ser humano, pero aquella sensación le indicó que no le importaría hacerlo. Haría lo que fuera para asegurar el éxito del plan.</p><p>Sin embargo, ahora tenía que tranquilizarse. Hasta el día siguiente no podría hacer nada. ¡Qué desastre si el plan sufría algún retraso!</p><p>Era forzoso esperar unas horas antes de regresar al lugar donde había aparcado la furgoneta. Una vez allí, debería extremar las precauciones, ir con mil ojos.</p><p>Tantas horas diseñándolo todo al milímetro para luego esto. <br/>Una maldita pérdida de tiempo. <br/>La rabia le ordenó estrellar el vaso de whisky contra la pared, pero el sentido común logró frenarlo a tiempo. Mejor no llamar la atención.</p><p>Las fuerzas del orden no aparecieron y, a medida que pasaban los minutos, La Sombra fue relajándose.</p><p>Pidió un segundo whisky, y después un tercero, y hasta un cuarto.</p><p>Cuanto más se emborrachaba, más se iba enfureciendo. Estaba colérico por haber fracasado en su intento de secuestrar a Leo Brick, el quinto en su lista. Si lo hubiera atrapado, sólo le habría faltado uno más para alcanzar el objetivo final, para conseguir el número perfecto de cara a que las cosas cambiaran para siempre, completando así la fase inicial de la Estrategia Global.</p><p>No era la primera vez que fallaba. Le había ocurrido con anterioridad, en concreto con aquel <em>niño extraño</em>, el que vivía encerrado en su <em>habitación</em>.</p><p>Trató de secuestrarlo una noche, cuando no había nadie en la casa, pero la puerta de su dormitorio resultó inexpugnable. Sabía que el chico se pasaba el día encerrado en ese dormitorio porque, antes de enviar una solicitud de amistad, que era una adorno final, estudiaba con detenimiento a sus futuras víctimas.</p><p>Las vigilaba, seguía sus movimientos en la red, investigaba sus vidas. <br/>De manera que estaba al tanto de que padecía algún problema que le impedía pisar la calle.</p><p>Lo que no había podido anticipar era que su locura hubiera llegado a tal extremo que se había colocado cerrojos en su propia puerta. <br/>Maldito niño. Cuando lo atrapara iba a darle una lección.</p><p>La furia fue hinchándose de tal manera en su interior que el sentido común no pudo imponerse por más tiempo y acabó lanzando el vaso de whisky contra la pared del local.</p><p>—¡Eh! —gritó el camarero—. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hace?</p><p>La Sombra miró fijamente al hombre que le había chillado y éste, aterrado ante aquellos ojos oscuros, ante aquellos labios resecos, ante aquella piel marchita por el odio, comprendió que hay personas a quienes es mejor no molestar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. http://9_EL INSPECTOR DE POLICÍA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al inspector de policía de origen español Enrique Gómez todo el mundo le llamaba Harry. Era una vieja costumbre. Tan vieja que nadie recordaba quién la inició, tan arraigada que si un amigo de la infancia hubiera gritado «¡Enrique!» por la calle ni siquiera habría volteado.</p><p>Algunos decían que los primeros en usar ese nombre fueron los integrantes de una banda de ladrones checos detenidos quince años atrás, quienes, no pudiendo pronunciar correctamente el nombre de Enrique (les salía algo así como «Rijka»), se referían a él como Harry. Otros aseguraban que el alias fue creado por los chicos de la prensa, los cuales, en su afán por dotar de más emoción a sus artículos, cambiaron su nombre real —demasiado vulgar, a su entender— por uno más contundente, más varonil, más ligado a Hollywood, en clara referencia al del encallecido personaje cinematográfico Harry El Sucio, interpretado por Clint Eastwood. Y un tercer grupo afirmaba que él mismo se había autobautizado para dárselas de tipo duro.</p><p>Así pues, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué llamaban Harry a Enrique Gómez, pero lo que todo el mundo tenía muy claro era que se trataba del mejor inspector que jamás había pisado la ciudad, un hombre más comprometido con la ley que con su familia, dispuesto a pasarse dos noches seguidas ingiriendo litros y litros de cafeína si se encontraba en el pico de una investigación, capaz de interrogar a las ratas para averiguar quién cometió tal o cual fechoría.</p><p>Entre las diversas leyendas que circulaban sobre él, destacaba una que aseguraba que se había arrancado una muela con unas pinzas como rito de ingreso en una banda de narcotraficantes en la que quería infiltrarse.</p><p>Aunque la exageración o directamente la ficción alargaran su estatura y su carisma, Harry era un policía de los pies a la cabeza, con un expediente inmaculado y con un olfato extraordinario para detectar crímenes donde los demás veían accidentes.</p><p>Por otro lado, tenía una pupila de cada color: la del ojo izquierdo, verde, y la del derecho, marrón, característica esta que hacía que sus compañeros de trabajo aseguraran que era tan bueno destapando la verdad porque uno de sus ojos servía para limpiar la realidad de todas sus apariencias, mientras que el otro tenía el don de atravesar el alma de los detenidos.</p><p>En realidad, el único poder que le otorgaban esos ojos multicolores era el de la seducción. Porque, aun cuando había superado la cincuentena, Harry era un imán para las mujeres.</p><p>Un imán con un polo verde y otro marrón.</p><p>Recientemente, el capitán le había adjudicado la investigación de la desaparición de varios adolescentes en la ciudad. <br/>Las desapariciones siempre caían en manos de los agentes más novatos, principalmente porque solían ser casos de escasa trascendencia, a los que llamaban, en argot policial, «papas calientes».</p><p>Al final, siempre se descubría que aquellos fulanos se habían ido de casa simple y llanamente porque estaban hartos de sus familias o de sus trabajos. Detrás de esas huidas no había ningún misterio digno de un inspector con una hoja de servicios tan deslumbrante que cegaba.</p><p>Sin embargo, el capitán le asignó ese caso a Harry porque en esta ocasión los desaparecidos eran bastante jóvenes y las familias estaban presionando al alcalde para que tomara cartas en el asunto.</p><p>Si los medios de comunicación relacionaban esas desapariciones, algo que todavía no habían hecho, sin duda empezarían a hablar de un secuestrador en serie o algo mucho peor. Llegado el momento, el alcalde, como era habitual en él cuando se enojaba, empezaría a cortar cabezas. Así, aun sabiendo que Harry no les tenía mucho cariño a los niños, y menos a los adolescentes, al capitán no le quedó otra opción que adjudicarle la investigación a su mejor hombre. Y si a su mejor hombre esta asignación le sentó como tragarse un barril lleno de erizos, se esforzó por disimularlo.</p><p>El inspector se pasó toda una mañana leyendo y releyendo los informes sobre aquellas desapariciones.</p><p>Cuando algún compañero se acercaba para invitarle a tomar un café en el bar de la esquina, Harry rechazaba el ofrecimiento con un gruñido. Parecía querer resolver esos casos lo antes posible, quitarse de encima el muerto y dedicarse a otras cosas, como el asunto de la mujer decapitada que había sido hallada bajo el tobogán de un parque infantil o el del asesino de chinos que llevaba varias semanas actuando sin que nadie pudiera atraparle.</p><p>Cuando los otros policías pasaban junto a su zona de trabajo, lo veían tan concentrado que le palmeaban la espalda y le decían con burla: «Léelos con el ojo mágico, Harry, que así seguro que lo resuelves bien rapidito». Luego se marchaban, dejando al agente irritado y con la sensación de que era el único que trabajaba en esa comisaría. El próximo que le viniera con una gracia también iba a tener un ojo de cada color, pero por cortesía de su puño.</p><p>El capitán le había pedido que intentara encontrar alguna relación entre aquellos expedientes, algo que abriera la posibilidad de que hubiera un único secuestrador detrás de los tres casos. Por lo menos una pista que les indicara por dónde enfocar la investigación. Se llevó los expedientes al restaurante y estuvo revisándolos mientras la camarera, que siempre sonreía a Harry de un modo especial y que en varias ocasiones le había comentado que jamás había visto unos ojos tan misteriosos como los suyos, le traía la comida.</p><p>Normalmente Harry habría prestado más atención a la muchacha e incluso le habría guiñado su ojo marrón (tenía comprobado que el verde fascinaba más, por lo que procuraba cerrarlo lo menos posible), pero aquel día estaba tan absorto en el trabajo que ni siquiera la miró.</p><p>En el primer expediente se podía leer:<br/>Nombre: <b>Marco B.</b><br/>Edad: 14 años<br/>Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de septiembre de 1996<br/>Fecha de la desaparición: 20 de enero de 2011</p><p>En el segundo:<br/>Nombre: <b>Frieda R. </b><br/>Edad: 16<br/>Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de junio de 1994<br/>Fecha de la desaparición: 27 de enero de 2011</p><p>En el tercero:<br/>Nombre: <b>Eren J.</b><br/>Edad: 12<br/>Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de noviembre de 1999<br/>Fecha de la desaparición: 3 de febrero de 2011</p><p>Harry se pasó la mano por la barbilla, dándose cuenta de que lucía una barba de tres días poco habitual en él, que cuidaba su imagen para no perder un ápice de magnetismo con el otro sexo. Esa mañana no había podido afeitarse porque había salido precipitadamente de casa.</p><p>Desde hacía varias semanas dormía poco y mal. Tenía un buen montón de preocupaciones en la cabeza y últimamente se había pasado más de una noche deambulando por la ciudad.</p><p>Su estado habitual era de estrés y nerviosismo.</p><p>Necesitaba unas vacaciones.</p><p>—¿Qué haces, Harry?</p><p>La pregunta provenía del inspector de delitos fiscales Meloux. Acababa de entrar en el restaurante y ahora permanecía de pie junto a la mesa de Harry, observándolo con ese gesto de superioridad que lo hacía tan insoportable. Si no fuera por su arrogancia, el agente Meloux estaría rodeado de admiradores.</p><p>Ese hombre tenía un don para detectar estafas económicas y había conseguido encarcelar a algunos de los banqueros más prominentes de la ciudad. <br/>Pero en la comisaría todo el mundo lo detestaba. Sus aires de importancia, su manera de alardear del precio de sus trajes y su desprecio hacia quienes no dominaban los números habían conseguido que sus compañeros lo consideraran un estirado a quien no darían ni un vaso de agua en medio del desierto.</p><p>En el trabajo abundaban las bromas malas del tipo «Meloux es un número primo sólo que sin el número».</p><p>—Hola, Meloux.<br/>—¿Me puedo sentar contigo?<br/>Harry arrugó la nariz:<br/>—Preferiría comer solo. Estoy metido en un caso y necesito leer estos expedientes con calma.</p><p>El inspector Meloux se fijó en los expedientes que había sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Ya veo. Estás con las desapariciones de esos niños, ¿no?<br/>—Sí, el capitán quiere que investigue si hay algún nexo de unión, pero lo dudo.<br/>—Pues yo no lo dudaría tanto...<br/>—¿Por qué dices eso?</p><p>Meloux tomó asiento a la mesa de Harry, haciendo caso omiso de su negativa a compartirla. Lucía una camisa tan exquisita que no se le arrugó ni una fibra.</p><p>Señalando una de las fichas, dijo:</p><p>—Fíjate: la suma de los números que componen la fecha de nacimiento de este chico suman seis.<br/>—¿Y? —preguntó un Harry, que no daba crédito a que su colega hubiera podido realizar ese cálculo mental a la velocidad de la luz.<br/>—Pues que las fechas de nacimiento de los otros chicos también suman seis.</p><p>Harry observó las fichas con detenimiento y anotó las fechas en una esquina del mantel de papel:</p><p>—<b>Marco B</b>.: 17 de septiembre de 1996<br/>1 + 7 + 9 + 1 + 9 + 9 + 6 = 42<br/>4 + 2 = 6<br/>—<b>Frieda R</b>.: 13 de junio de 1994<br/>1 + 3 + 6 + 1 + 9 + 9 + 4 = 33<br/>3 + 3 = 6<br/>—<b>Eren</b> <b>J.</b>: 3 de noviembre de 1999<br/>3 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 9 + 9 + 9 = 33<br/>3 + 3 = 6</p><p>Cuando terminó de realizar estos cálculos, el mantel estaba lleno de números y el inspector Meloux sonreía burlón.</p><p>—¿Necesitas papel y lápiz para hacer unas sumas tan sencillas?<br/>Harry le hubiera tirado gustosamente el café encima.<br/>—Sí, ¿pasa algo?<br/>—No, no —respondió el policía.<br/>—No todos somos unos cerebritos de los números.<br/>—No creo que haya que ser un Nobel de Física para hacer una suma de siete u ocho dígitos.<br/>—Déjate de jueguitos, Meloux, y dime: ¿cómo sabías lo de las fechas de nacimiento?<br/>—Soy un cerebrito, ¿no? Tú mismo lo acabas de decir. Sólo he tenido que echar un vistazo a las fechas para darme cuenta de la coincidencia.<br/>—¿Tan rápido?<br/>—Así soy yo, amigo Harry. Los números no tienen secretos para mí.</p><p>El inspector Meloux acompañó la sentencia burlesca con un chasquido de los dedos, los cuales Harry hubiera metido sin pensarlo en una trituradora. <br/>A continuación, Meloux se levantó y se alejó de la mesa.</p><p>Harry lo escrutó con detenimiento, fijándose en su indumentaria, en sus andares, en su forma de pedir a la camarera que le sirviera la comida.</p><p>Continuaba siendo un fantasma, pero un fantasma con una cabeza prodigiosa. Luego apuntó algo en una libreta. Segundos después, sonó su teléfono móvil.</p><p>Era el capitán:<br/>—Harry, necesito que vuelvas a la comisaría inmediatamente.<br/>—Estoy revisando los expedientes de los desaparecidos.<br/>—Deja eso. Tienes que investigar un intento de allanamiento.<br/>—¿Qué ha ocurrido?<br/>—Un tipo intentaba entrar en una edificio y, cuando vio el coche patrulla que pasaba por allí, se echó a correr.<br/>—¿Quién vive en la casa que ha intentado asaltar?<br/>—Es un bloque pequeño. Sólo dos plantas y cuatro puertas. Los agentes han interrogado a los vecinos. Bueno, han interrogado a los de la segunda planta, porque los de la primera todavía no han regresado de vacaciones.<br/>—¿Y qué dicen?<br/>—Nada. No tienen ni idea de quién podía ser.</p><p>Harry echó un vistazo a los tres expedientes que tenía sobre la mesa y preguntó:</p><p>—¿Algún niño en el edificio?<br/>—Uno —respondió el capitán mientras repasaba el informe que le habían pasado—. Se llama... Se llama... Falco Grice y tiene quince años.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. http://10_LA SECTA KORUKI-YA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi había ocultado hechos cruciales a Hange con la intención de no asustarla, pero no conseguía librarse de la sensación de que la estaba traicionando. No conocía de nada a esa chica y, sin embargo, se sentía cerca de ella. Todo era bastante confuso y extraño.</p><p>Puesto que habían acordado volver a conectarse, había estado preguntándose qué era mejor contarle y qué era más prudente seguir reservándose.</p><p>No lograba concentrarse. Cuando intentaba reflexionar sobre ello, su mente se distraía imaginando cómo sería físicamente Hange: ¿tendría el cabello rubio o oscuro?, ¿le superaría en altura?, ¿cuál sería el color de sus ojos?...</p><p>Había perdido dos veces la cuenta de las flexiones que había hecho esa mañana y había releído varias veces el mismo capítulo de una novela. Parecía que su cerebro sólo podía procesar lo que tuviera relación con aquella chica.</p><p>Con frecuencia se quedaba con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del ordenador, como si ese fondo fuera una pecera que lo hipnotizara, y a menudo perdía el hilo del chat donde había entrado.</p><p>Aunque tratara de distraerse con todas estas actividades, su pensamiento volvía una vez tras otra a Hange y al tema del secuestro de su hermano.</p><p>Consciente de que no podría quitarse ese asunto de la cabeza, abandonó el escritorio, se arrodilló ante su cama y, abriendo uno de los cajones que había bajo el colchón, extrajo una carpeta verde en cuya portada había escrito una sola palabra: <br/>Koruki-ya.</p><p>A continuación tomo una de las gomas que mantenían cerrado aquel cartapacio y, antes de estirarla, respiró hondo.</p><p>Se había pasado todo el día anterior y toda la noche investigando sobre esa secta. Había volcado toda su experiencia como pirata informático en una investigación en profundidad que le permitió acceder a datos privados de los desaparecidos.</p><p>Se infiltró en sus correos electrónicos y buscó toda suerte de información sobre sus hábitos frente al ordenador.</p><p>Lo que descubrió fue que los usuarios que agregaron a La Sombra no sólo habían dejado de conectarse a Facebook, sino que habían abandonado por completo el uso de Internet, algo que, fijándose en la asiduidad con que lo empleaban con anterioridad, sólo indicaba una cosa: tenían que haber sido secuestrados.</p><p>Sin rastro de virus en sus circuitos cibernéticos, no había otra explicación para que, de la noche a la mañana, hubieran dejado de navegar.</p><p>Levi tenía un método para confirmar esta sospecha. <br/>Sólo necesitaba usar uno de los múltiples seudónimos de hacker para meterse en los ordenadores de la policía y averiguar si alguien había denunciado la desaparición de esos jóvenes.</p><p>En apenas diez minutos, había confirmado sus sospechas.</p><p>Consciente de que él mismo había estado a punto de formar parte de ese grupo de secuestrados, una convulsión le recorrió el cuerpo. Fue igual que si le hubiera rozado una anguila eléctrica.</p><p>Movido por la curiosidad, inició una búsqueda por su propia cuenta. No sabía por dónde empezar, así que, no con poco temor, entró de nuevo en el perfil de La Sombra. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el pictograma que había escogido para identificarse.</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Ahí tenía la primera pista. Lleno de excitación, Levi comenzó a navegar convencido de que su maestría por el ciberespacio le mostraría el camino.</p><p>No tardó en descubrir que estaba equivocado.</p><p>Horas de rastreo se revelaron infructuosas. Empleó varios programas de reconocimiento de imágenes y accedió a la base de datos de varios museos internacionales dedicados a la simbología, pero no consiguió ningún dato relevante.</p><p>Estaba tan abducido con su búsqueda que a veces su estómago acababa rugiendo y, al ir a cenar algo, se dio cuenta de que la bandeja del almuerzo seguía intacta.</p><p>La desesperación empezó a apoderarse de él, pero, cuanto más compleja se revelaba la investigación, más interesante le parecía.</p><p>Levi amaba los retos y ahí tenía uno grandioso.</p><p>Continuó investigando durante varias horas y, cuando ya estaba a punto de concluir que ese pictograma había sido una creación de La Sombra y que en consecuencia no tenía antecedentes en la historia de la humanidad, su suerte dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.</p><p>Encontró el escurridizo dibujo reproducido en una breve noticia de un diario digital japonés.</p><p>Pegó un grito de euforia, pero ésta se enfrió al percatarse de que el texto estaba, obviamente, en japonés, un idioma que no dominaba.</p><p>Enseguida encontró la solución: le pediría a uno de sus amigos de Facebook, una tal Mikasa de la que sólo recordaba su afición por los vídeos musicales protagonizados por perros, que le echara una mano.</p><p>Mikasa no tardó nada en enviarle una traducción de la noticia (junto con un vídeo en el que un mastín surfeaba al son de una canción de los Beach Boys).</p><p>Decía así:</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CAPTURADO LÍDER DE SECTA ANTITECNOLÓGICA</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>A primera hora de esta tarde, una dotación policial ha detenido en un piso en el barrio de Shibuya (Tokio) a Akunari Watanabe, de 46 años, considerado uno de los lideres de la secta Koruki-ya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desde hace varios años, la secta viene pregonando que la tecnología es un instrumento del demonio y que su misión es acabar con todos los que se dedican a difundirla y a enriquecerse a su costa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dos de sus miembros ya fueron arrestados como sospechosos de la colocación de las dos bombas caseras que arrasaron la planta baja de una tienda de Apple en la misma capital del país.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Además, las autoridades creen que Koruki-ya está detrás de la difusión del troyano que causó estragos entre los internautas nipones el pasado mes de marzo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tampoco descartan que sean responsables del secuestro del programador de Sony, Takeshi Wei, aunque a este respecto las investigaciones siguen en un punto muerto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entre lo poco que se conoce sobre la secta está la firma que dejan en sus acciones: un logo que representa un microchip en llamas con el que presuntamente demuestran su odio hacia todo lo relacionado con la tecnología.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se espera que mañana mismo Akunari Watanabe pase a disposición judicial.</em>
</p><p>Levi estaba releyendo la información, para intentar descifrar qué relación podía tener La Sombra con una secta dispuesta a borrar la tecnología de la faz de la Tierra, cuando le entró un mensaje de Facebook:</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:50</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Hola, Levi, ¿estás ahí?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>El chico de la habitación, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:53</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Sí, estoy aquí y tengo cosas que contarte, cosas que no te había dicho.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. http://11_OTRA CLASE DE ENCUENTRO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange se había sentado frente a la computadora decidida a mantener una larga conversación con la única persona que podía proporcionarle alguna pista sobre el secuestro de su hermano y, de pronto, se encontraba con que esa persona le reconocía que la noche anterior le había mentido.</p><p>Ella ya había intuido que ese chico, por simpático que le hubiera parecido, no le había contado todo lo que sabía. Por eso estaba furiosa desde el principio.</p><p>Tan sólo se había tratado de un presentimiento, pero no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza y ahora se confirmaba.</p><p>Ansiosa como estaba por descubrir la verdad, había fingido encontrarse mal para que su tía Liz le permitiera saltarse las clases. En vez de quedarse en la cama, lo primero que hizo cuando su tutora hubo salido a hacer las compras fue y se conecto a Facebook, decidida a sonsacar a aquel desconocido hasta la última gota de información.</p><p><b>Hange, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:57</b> <br/><em>No sé qué sabes, pero será mejor que nos veamos personalmente para que me lo cuentes.</em></p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 09:59</b> <em>Tendrás que conformarte con chatear. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a nadie.</em></p><p><b>Hange, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 10:01</b><br/><em>Quizá puedas hacer una excepción. Creo que la situación es lo suficientemente grave.</em><br/><br/><b>El chico de la habitación, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 10:03</b> <em>Imposible. Lo siento de veras, créeme.</em></p><p><b>Hange, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 10:05</b> <br/><em>Pues entonces debes prometerme una cosa.</em></p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 10:06</b> ¿<em>Qué</em>?</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 10:07 </b>
  <br/>
  <em>Que no volverás a ocultarme nada ni a mentirme.</em>
</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 10:10</b> <em>De acuerdo. Tienes mi palabra</em>.</p><p>Hange bebió un sorbo de Coca-Cola mientras pensaba cómo sonsacar a El chico de la habitación las cosas que se había guardado. Aún más complicado era encontrar la forma de cerciorarse de que le contara toda la verdad.</p><p>Se le había ocurrido que, si conseguía encontrarse con él en persona, podría detectar con más facilidad cualquier embuste que tratara de colocarle. Era buena interpretando el lenguaje gestual, aquello que más nos delata.</p><p>Sin embargo, ese desconocido se mostraba reacio a tener una cita en el mundo real.<br/>Mientras cavilaba la forma de convencerlo, su tía entró repentinamente en la habitación para preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Estaba tan sumida en sus reflexiones que no había oído abrirse y cerrarse la puerta principal.</p><p>Al verla sentada frente a la pantalla, Liz le dijo:</p><p>—¿Pero tú no te sentias mal?<br/>Hange forzó la tos antes de decir:<br/>—Sí, muy mal. Pero eso no me impide estar delante de la computadora.<br/>—Si estás enferma, debes descansar —soltó su tía mientras se acercaba a la máquina para apagarla.<br/>—Nooooooooooooo... —suplicó Hange al tiempo que cazaba el brazo de Liz al vuelo.<br/>—Tienes que descansar.<br/>—Estoy chateando con un compañero de clase porque me tiene que pasar unos apuntes.<br/>—No me mientas.<br/>—No te miento —dijo Hange mientras ponía esa cara de niña buena que tanto encandilaba a su tutora.</p><p>La tía Liz dudó unos instantes, pero al final cedió porque era una buena persona.</p><p>—Está bien. Te doy cinco minutos más. Luego, de vuelta a la cama.<br/>—Gracias, tía.</p><p>Y justo antes de marcharse su tutora soltó algo que, de forma accidental, resolvía su problema de comunicación con El chico de la habitación:<br/>—Ay, esta juventud está todo el día enganchada a la computadora. Y eso no es bueno, Hange, nada bueno. Tienes que hablar con la gente cara a cara. Hay que mirar a los ojos para acceder al alma de las personas.</p><p>¡Claro! Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Aquellas palabras encendieron una bombilla en la mente de su sobrina, quien, acto seguido, presa de la excitación, saltó de la silla y se abrazó a su tía al tiempo que le decía que la quería mucho.</p><p>Liz se quedó pasmada por aquella reacción, confirmando su sospecha de que Hange se había quedado en casa porque no le apetecía ir al colegio. Prefirió callar y aprovechar aquel brote de cariño para abrazar a su sobrina y recordarle que ella también la quería mucho.</p><p>Instantes después, cuando hubo abandonado la habitación, Hange abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una cámara web que conectó a uno de los puertos de la computadora. Antes de activarla, envió un nuevo mensaje a Levi.</p><p><b>Hange, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 10:16 </b><br/><em>Ya que no quieres que nos veamos en el mundo real, hablaremos cara a cara a través de Skype. </em><br/><em>No puedes negarte</em>.</p><p>Aguardó la respuesta durante unos minutos, pero el tiempo pasaba y El chico de la habitación no daba señales de vida. Hange pensó que tal vez había recibido una llamada de teléfono o se había distraído con cualquier página web.</p><p>No se imaginaba que Levi se había quedado de piedra, aterrado ante aquella propuesta.</p><p>Desde que vivía enclaustrado nunca había usado la cámara integrada en su computadora. Aunque, evidentemente, lo había pensado en infinidad de ocasiones.</p><p>Conectar la cámara web le habría permitido mantenerse en contacto con el mundo exterior de un modo más directo, relacionarse con aquellas personas a las que había apartado de su lado y, por así decirlo, seguir formando parte de la realidad.</p><p>Sin embargo, nunca se decidió a hacerlo, probablemente porque sentía cierta vergüenza ante la posibilidad de que la gente, al verle el rostro, le preguntara por las circunstancias de su encierro. O incluso que se rieran de él.<br/>Aun cuando el Gran Boom no le impedía usar la cámara web, Levi había optado por replegarse más en sí mismo renunciando a ese aparato.</p><p>Ahora Hange le solicitaba una videoconferencia por Skype y, por primera vez desde que empezó su enclaustramiento, consideró seriamente la posibilidad de mostrarse al mundo.</p><p>A fin de cuentas, la reaparición de La Sombra exigía la aplicación de medidas excepcionales.</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 16 de febrero de 2011 a las 10:25</b> <em>De acuerdo. Abre Skype. Mi nombre de usuario es Levi_158</em>.</p><p>Hange hizo clic en el icono de Skype en su computadora. A los pocos segundos, recibió la confirmación de que <em>Levi_158</em> había aceptado su solicitud.</p><p>Rápidamente marcó el símbolo de llamada y aguardó a que aquel chico misterioso descolgara.<br/>Primero apareció una ventana oscura en el centro del programa, ya que la cámara del chico de la habitación tardó unos segundos en mostrar una imagen nítida, pero al fin apareció el anhelado rostro.</p><p>Visto a través de la pantalla, Levi tenía la tez extremadamente pálida, probablemente como consecuencia del alejamiento del sol; el pelo, negro como el carbón, le caía sobre el rostro, ocultando sus ojos; y los labios, algo rosados, contrastaban con aquella tez blanquecina, convirtiéndose en el elemento más llamativo de su rostro. <br/>Estaba bastante delgado, pero sus facciones denotaban una constitución atlética, fibrada, bien definida. Su cuello era delgado y la nuez prominente, se desplazaba a lo largo de la piel con suavidad. También tenía los pómulos afilados y unas pestañas largas, un poco rizadas. <br/>Vestía una camiseta negra. A su espalda colgaba un póster de Devils in Pekin, el grupo preferido de Hange, y una estantería repleta de libros, cuyos títulos no podían discernirse a través de la pantalla.</p><p>En uno de los anaqueles, había asimismo unos inquietantes muñecos que representaban monstruos de aspecto siniestro.</p><p>No correspondían a ninguna película ni libro que Hange conociera. Eso se debía a que aquellas criaturas salían directamente de la imaginación de Levi, que las moldeaba en cera y se pasaba horas coloreándolas.</p><p>Pero, por encima de estos detalles, lo que más sorprendió a Hange fue la infinita tristeza que su rostro emanaba. La tez pálida, los labios rojizos, los ojos ocultos, todo dotaba a Levi de un aspecto frágil y vulnerable, acaso falto de luz o de contacto humano.</p><p>Sin embargo, el efecto amplificaba la belleza de su rostro. Resultaba chocante percibir el aura de desamparo que rodeaba a aquel joven y, al mismo tiempo, observar la hermosura de sus facciones.</p><p>Hange estaba tan fascinada por este contraste que no dijo nada durante un buen rato, limitándose a observar la imagen que tenía en pantalla, a sacar conclusiones sobre su personalidad a través de aquellas facciones, a decidir si la fascinación que sentía venía provocada por el aspecto físico o por algo más indefinible.</p><p>Por su parte, Levi no supo interpretar el silencio de Hange. Pensó que esa falta de reacción respondía a un rechazo hacia su aspecto, que ella estaba comprobando que su encierro lo había convertido en un bicho raro.</p><p>Por un momento deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. En cambio, sus primeras impresiones respecto a la chica fueron opuestas, de una cegadora luminosidad. Cuando la miró por primera vez, notó una sacudida en el estómago, una mezcla de nerviosismo y admiración, que le hizo sentir un latigazo de deseo.</p><p>Hacía meses que no observaba con detenimiento un rostro. Había visto muchos vídeos colgados en Internet donde aparecían chicos y chicas de su edad, pero ésta era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una conversación con un rostro real, en vivo y en directo, sólo para él.</p><p>Y lo que estaba viendo le gustaba. Tanto que le pareció un regalo.</p><p>—Hola —dijo ella de pronto.<br/>—Hola —respondió, casi en un susurro, Levi.<br/>—Dime, ¿quién es La Sombra?</p><p>Hange fue al grano porque, pese a la atracción que le provocaba su interlocutor, no quería andarse por las ramas. <br/>¿Y si la vida de su hermano corría peligro? No podía perder el tiempo.</p><p>Durante los siguientes minutos, Levi contó a Hange todo lo que había descubierto sobre el símbolo usado en Facebook por La Sombra, sobre la secta Koruki-ya y sobre aquel líder detenido algún tiempo atrás: <em>Akunari Watanabe.</em></p><p>Hange escuchó con atención y sólo se distrajo en un par de ocasiones, casi siempre cuando la imagen de Levi quedaba por unos segundos congelada en pantalla, sin duda a causa de la mala conexión de Internet, y ella podía deleitarse recorriendo un rostro que, sin saber muy bien por qué, comenzaba a atraerla con la fuerza de un imán.</p><p>—Y eso es todo lo que he descubierto.<br/>—¿Crees que hay alguna forma de averiguar quién se esconde detrás de La Sombra?</p><p>Hange vio cómo, de pronto, Levi esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción:<br/>—Yo puedo descubrirlo todo. Sólo necesito una computadora y tiempo.<br/>—No disponemos de lo segundo —aclaró Hange —. Mi hermano puede estar sufriendo.<br/>—Lo sé, Hange.</p><p>A ella le gustó escuchar su nombre en boca de Levi. Se sonrojó ligeramente, pero su interlocutor no lo detectó porque los matices del color no quedaban definidos a través de la pantalla. No obstante, Hange pensó que sí que se había dado cuenta, porque El chico de la habitación se quedó mirándola con interés, en silencio, como si ella estuviera detrás de un escaparate que mostrara un objeto muy valioso.</p><p>—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —soltó Hange.<br/>—Dime.<br/>—¿Por qué no quieres que nos veamos?<br/>—Lo estamos haciendo.<br/>—Digo en persona.</p><p>Levi suspiró. Sabía que, si la relación con aquella chica avanzaba, algún día tendría que explicarle lo del Gran Boom.</p><p>Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. <br/>En ocasiones anteriores, cuando algún usuario de Facebook, normalmente del sexo contrario, le había pedido que le explicara por qué no salía nunca de su habitación, él siempre había respondido con evasivas y a la larga esa barrera había condenado la relación.</p><p>Salvo los amigos de Facebook que vivían en otros países o ciudades, todos habían insistido en llevar la amistad al mundo real y, cuando Levi se negaba a hacerlo, el intercambio de mensajes decrecía hasta desaparecer. Y así era como había aprendido que, por más hermosa que sea una relación a través de la red, todo el mundo prefiere el contacto físico.</p><p>Ahora Hange le planteaba ese mismo salto a la realidad y, mirando su rostro en pantalla, él se dio cuenta de que esta vez no quería ni oír hablar de la posibilidad de perder de vista a esa chica. <br/>De modo que, armándose de valor, decidió explicarle lo del Gran Boom y su terror absoluto a pisar la calle.</p><p>—Tú ganas, Hange. Te contaré mi historia.<br/>—Sólo quiero que lo hagas si estás realmente a gusto haciéndolo.<br/>—Nunca se la he contado a un desconocido. Pero tú..., no sé..., tú me inspiras confianza.<br/>Hange volvió a sonrojarse:<br/>—Yo me siento igual hablando contigo.<br/>—Aquella tarde estaba en el parque paseando al perro del vecino...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. http://12_LOS ORÍGENES DE HARRY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Enrique Gómez, el futuro inspector Harry, sólo contaba con seis años, aprendió la mayor lección de su vida.</p><p>Era un 24 de diciembre por la tarde y sus padres andaban muy preocupados porque aún no habían comprado el árbol de Navidad. Aquel año les tocaba organizar la cena de Nochebuena para toda la parentela y les parecía que carecer de un abeto les dejaría en ridículo ante los invitados.</p><p>Detrás de los gritos histéricos que sus padres se cruzaban y del nulo caso que hacían a Harry, se escondía una rivalidad que se remontaba a los primeros años de formación de esa familia.</p><p>La competencia entre su madre y su cuñada por superarse anualmente en lo tocante a la decoración navideña había alcanzado, con el devenir del tiempo, la categoría de guerra.</p><p>Tener la casa mejor adornada, llevar el pavo más tierno y obligar a los retoños a memorizar piezas musicales cada vez más complejas eran algunas de las batallas que se libraban en cada edición.</p><p>Así pues, un majestuoso árbol del que colgaran los más preciosos adornos tenía que presidir el comedor, como la Tierra está obligada a girar alrededor del Sol.</p><p>Pero aquella víspera de Navidad aún no lo tenían. Y a este contratiempo se sumaba otro no menos grande.</p><p>La niñera que tenía que cuidar de Harry había llamado simulando voz de resfriado y diciendo que le resultaba imposible cumplir con su deber. (Después de colgar, entró en el bar donde unos amigos coreaban su nombre).</p><p>Los únicos abuelos vivos de Harry comunicaban sin parar, demostrando una vez más que eran unos especialistas en dejarse el teléfono descolgado, y la vecina, que tenía un hijo de la misma edad, se había marchado a pasar las vacaciones fuera de la ciudad. <br/>De modo que a los padres de Harry no les quedó otro remedio que llevárselo consigo a la feria navideña, donde pensaban comprar el árbol.</p><p>Como era de esperar, el tráfico infernal fue la introducción de lo que se habrían de encontrar cuando llegaran al recinto ferial, ubicado en el corazón comercial de la ciudad.</p><p>Parecía que el 99,9% de la ciudadanía había dejado la compra del árbol para el último día y que ahora todo el mundo se amontonaba en aquella explanada donde los carteristas trabajaban tanto o más que los trabajadores.</p><p>A Harry le entusiasmó aquella conglomeración humana y aquella explosión de luces y colores, donde uno tan pronto se topaba con puestecitos repletos de adornos navideños como con coros de niños cantando villancicos, abuelas haciendo ofrendas a las puertas de las iglesias y turistas embelesados sacaban fotos a diestro y siniestro.</p><p>Para sus estresados padres, en cambio, no parecía haber mucha diferencia entre encontrarse en ese lugar o dentro de un caldero de agua hirviendo.<br/>Y así, entre codazos, nervios a flor de piel y el clásico diálogo de «¿Dónde está el niño?», «Pensaba que iba contigo», «Pues yo pensaba que estaba contigo», ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir: que Harry se perdió.</p><p>Imposible saber cuál de las dos partes era la responsable de su extravío: los padres con sus prisas o Harry con su embelesamiento. Seguramente ambas circunstancias conspiraron a favor del desastre.</p><p>El caso es que, cuando el niño se supo solo, cayó en un estado de pánico que lo dejó paralizado durante más de diez minutos.</p><p>Toda la belleza que lo rodeaba —luces parpadeantes, juguetes originales, transeúntes sonrientes— se convirtió en pura hostilidad.</p><p>Imaginaba que en cualquier momento alguien lo agarraría y lo metería en un coche de camino a un cuarto oscuro. Adiós a sus padres, adiós a sus amigos, adiós al colegio, adiós a los pasteles de chocolate, adiós a su vida. Por suerte, consiguió empujar esos funestos pensamientos lejos de su cabeza y serenarse.</p><p>De forma inaudita para alguien de tan corta edad, Harry trazó un plan mental para encontrar una solución a su problema.</p><p>Lo primero era buscar ayuda; lo segundo, localizar el último lugar donde había visto a sus padres; y lo tercero, pedir a alguien que reclamara la presencia de los suyos por el micrófono , tal y como había visto que hacían en los grandes almacenes cuando un chiquillo se perdía.</p><p>Harry echó a andar entre el gentío deseando tropezar con un agente de policía, o con un empleado de la seguridad, o incluso con algún comerciante que tuviera a bien sacarle del apuro. </p><p>Por encima de todas las cosas, debía evitar la ayuda de aquellos extraños que le despertaran una instintiva sensación de desconfianza.</p><p>Al lobo le gusta lucir abrigos de piel de cordero.<br/>Harry era demasiado bajito para que el resto del mundo reparara en su presencia. Intentaba avanzar entre un oleaje de bolsas y piernas que no hacían más que golpearle.</p><p>Durante un cuarto de hora trató de encontrar el último lugar donde recordaba haber estado con sus padres, pero el tumulto lo arrastraba en sentido contrario, alejándolo cada vez más de su destino.</p><p>El pánico volvió a hacer acto de presencia ante la imposibilidad de llevar a cabo su plan, lo que hizo que Harry empezara a ver en los rostros de los peatones algunas caras que le atemorizaron.</p><p>Su abuela le había llenado la cabeza con historias de niños secuestrados que acababan como esclavos en un lugar llamado África.</p><p>Muchos años después, siendo Harry ya un hombre adulto, continuaría recordando con todo lujo de detalles el brazo del policía —no su cara, ni tampoco su voz— al que se agarró como si se tratara de un flotador en medio del océano. Era un brazo robusto, firme como un poste y, sin embargo, recubierto por una tela suave, de lo más reconfortante.</p><p>Aquel brazo lo alzó en brazos para apartarlo de las piernas que estaban a punto de arrollarlo. <br/>El agente se lo llevó a la altura del pecho y, estirando el brazo que le quedaba libre, fue apartando a la concurrencia hasta alcanzar el stand de información, donde pidió que llamaran a sus padres.</p><p>Harry siempre sospechó que, con el transcurrir del tiempo, acabó haciéndose agente de la ley por la energía positiva que aquel brazo le transmitió en el momento más crítico de su corta existencia.</p><p>Todavía hoy creía escuchar el comentario que le hizo aquel policía mientras aguardaban la llegada de sus padres: «Estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeño. Nunca había visto a un niño que mantuviera así la serenidad en unas circunstancias tan adversas».</p><p>Más de cuarenta años después, Harry seguía la misma táctica cuando se veía acorralado por un problema: calmarse. No dejar que la preocupación creciera tanto que su sombra ocultara la salida del conflicto.</p><p>Con la madurez había aprendido que nada le tranquilizaba tanto como la brisa del mar bajo la luna. Por eso, aquella misma noche, después de haberse pasado el día releyendo una y otra vez los expedientes sobre los niños desaparecidos, se había dirigido al paseo marítimo.</p><p>Quería poner en orden sus ideas y nada mejor que hacerlo frente al oleaje que restallaba contra el espigón.</p><p>Lo único que le impedía relajarse era el ligero pinchazo que sentía en la rodilla izquierda, donde lucía una cicatriz de siete centímetros, regalo de una bala de un atracador a la fuga que, viéndose acorralado, apretó el gatillo. La traicionera humedad le recordaba el incidente a la mínima que podía.</p><p>Harry recapituló los hechos de los últimos días. La mañana anterior el capitán le había asignado la investigación sobre los tres desaparecidos. A la hora de comer, el inspector Meloux le había hecho notar que todas las fechas de nacimiento de aquellos chicos sumaban seis. Por la tarde, se había personado en el domicilio de Falco Grice para entrevistarse con los padres.</p><p>Se sospechaba que podía haber cierta conexión entre el hombre descubierto mientras trataba de entrar en aquel edificio y las desapariciones de los otros jóvenes. El interrogatorio había sido pura rutina y no había conducido a ningún sitio.</p><p>Desde el principio, los padres de Falco se mostraron comprensiblemente incómodos ante la presencia de un policía cuyos ojos de distinto color le proporcionaban cierto aire de alienígena. Por su parte, Harry tomó notas en su libreta con desgana, aunque justo cuando iba a abandonar el domicilio, la madre dijo algo que lo puso en alerta:</p><p>—Lo irónico del asunto es que yo creía que mi hijo estaba más seguro en casa, jugando en la computadora, que en la calle, y ahora resulta que el peligro lo tenía precisamente aquí. <br/>Este mundo está loco.</p><p>—Dígame, señora, ¿a qué horas suele estar su hijo en casa?<br/>—Llega sobre las cinco y media del colegio y se sienta delante de la computadora hasta las nueve. No hay quien lo despegue de ahí.<br/>—Y ustedes, ¿sobre qué hora suelen llegar?<br/>—Huy, mi marido nunca llega antes de las nueve y media. Se pasa el día trabajando.<br/>—¿Y usted?<br/>—Yo alrededor de las seis, pero enseguida me vuelvo a marchar para hacer las compras del día.<br/>—Entonces, el niño suele estar solo de 17:30 a... supongamos... las 19:00.<br/>—Más o menos.</p><p>Harry tomó nota en su libreta y a continuación chupó la punta del bolígrafo.</p><p>—Pero el intento de allanamiento fue por la noche—dijo de pronto el padre, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.<br/>—Sí, pero toda información es útil. De cualquier modo, no creemos que su hijo esté en peligro. Es bastante improbable que el delincuente regrese.<br/>—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó la madre.<br/>—Experiencia profesional.<br/>—Bueno, aun así, el ladrón se llevaría un buen chasco—comentó el padre poniendo cara de satisfacción.<br/>—¿Por qué dice eso?<br/>—Hemos cambiado la cerradura.<br/>—Ah, ¿sí? —se interesó Harry—. ¿Y qué tipo de cerradura han puesto?<br/>—Una de máxima seguridad. Nos dijeron en la tienda que estaba hecha a prueba de bombas. El último grito, vaya.<br/>—¿Puedo verla?<br/>—¡Claro! —exclamó el padre sin ocultar su satisfacción.<br/>Los dos se dirigieron a la entrada principal, donde el señor Grice mostró la cerradura al inspector.</p><p>Se trataba de un sistema de doble cierre, con muelle de seguridad y sistema antirrobo de cobre.</p><p>—¿Qué le parece? —preguntó el padre de Falco.<br/>—Me parece que no entraría ni un tanque.<br/>—Pues ésa es la idea.</p><p>Cuando una hora después Harry llegó a comisaría, telefoneó a un confidente de la policía, un ladrón de guante blanco que había colgado los hábitos —o, mejor dicho, las ganzúas— para montar una empresa de seguridad.</p><p>—Oye, ¿sabes cómo se puede abrir una cerradura Smith, modelo 768-E?<br/>—Ah, una buena cerradura.<br/>—Sí, pero... ¿puede ser abierta?<br/>—Todo puede ser abierto, querido Harry, absolutamente todo.<br/>—Pues cuéntame cómo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. http://13_EL MANIFIESTO ENCRIPTADO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi no pensaba darse por vencido. Aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Aun cuando su estado mental le obligara a permanecer prisionero entre cuatro paredes, no se quedaría quieto. Quería ayudar a Hange, la chica con la que había compartido la primera videoconferencia realizada desde el Gran Boom, la chica a la que ahora consideraba su compañera de aventuras, la chica que hacía que su estómago diera un vuelco cada vez que pensaba en ella.<br/>Hange se había quedado grabada en su cerebro y, por más que se esforzara, no lograba quitársela de ahí. Incluso le parecía verla cuando contemplaba la pantalla oscura de la computadora.</p><p>El rostro de Hange surgía entre las sombras, como una psicoimagen fantasmal que usara el monitor para comunicarse con el mundo exterior. Y cuando se producía dicha aparición, Levi se repetía que era lo mejor que le había ocurrido desde su encierro. Así que no iba a dejar a su nueva amiga colgada.</p><p>La ayudaría a descubrir quién se ocultaba tras el seudónimo de La Sombra y lo haría usando la única arma que dominaba a la perfección: la red.</p><p>Durante más de ocho horas, Levi buscó información en Internet sobre la secta <em>Koruki-ya</em> y sobre su fundador, <em>Akunari Watanabe. </em><br/>La mayoría de las páginas estaban en japonés, pero también localizó algunas en inglés. Leyó cuanto pudo sobre esa organización y llegó a la conclusión de que, pese a la captura del líder, sus ayudantes continuaban libres y seguramente activos.</p><p>Según pudo leer en algunas webs, la Interpol y el FBI daban por zanjado el tema porque consideraban que la única persona realmente peligrosa de toda la organización era Akunari Watanabe.</p><p>Al resto de los fieles los tomaban por simples perturbados que se limitaban a idolatrar a un prisionero apocalíptico. Sin embargo, había quien desafiaba las opiniones de las fuerzas policiales.</p><p>En algunos foros a los que sólo podían acceder auténticos expertos en la red, Levi encontró comentarios que aseguraban que Watanabe no era, ni mucho menos, el jefe supremo. Además, había consenso en que los miembros de Koruki-ya estaban preparando una operación a nivel mundial que, según sus creencias, cambiaría la estructura social del planeta tal y como hoy la conocemos. Otros usuarios afirmaban que se habían organizado en lo que ellos mismos habían bautizado como «El ejército de las sombras». Esta milicia secreta permanecería oculta a la espera de que su auténtico líder, del que nada se sabía, lanzara un llamado universal para que sus soldados salieran de sus madrigueras y sincronizaran un ataque colectivo en un buen número de grandes ciudades. Y un tercer grupo de usuarios respaldaba cierta leyenda urbana según la cual el líder de la secta había encriptado en varias páginas web un manifiesto donde se explicaban los objetivos de la secta Koruki-ya.</p><p>En principio Levi no creyó al cien por cien ninguna de las versiones que se daban en aquellos foros. Como experto en Internet, sabía que, si algo sobraba en la red, eran las medias verdades y las historias disparatadas. Estaba convencido de que la imaginación de cientos de usuarios se había visto excitada ante la posibilidad de que hubiera una secta resuelta a terminar con el dominio de la informática en nuestro mundo. Esos mismos internautas habían disfrutado la paranoia añadiéndole todo tipo de fantasías.</p><p>No obstante, algo de verdad podía intuirse leyendo entre líneas. Por eso continuó investigando en torno a aquellos rumores, recurriendo a un último comodín: el foro de hackers H4CK.</p><p>Se trataba de una página web a la que sólo se podía acceder rompiendo una serie de códigos de seguridad y contraseñas, una proeza reservada a aquéllos para los que la informática no guardaba ningún secreto. Levi había conseguido saltar todas las barreras de seguridad para acceder a H4CK mucho tiempo atrás y ahora sólo tenía que entrar en dicho portal para lanzar la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza:<br/><em>¿Quién puede informarme sobre la posible supervivencia de la secta Koruki-ya?</em></p><p>En apenas veinte minutos recibió más de un centenar de respuestas. Todas coincidían en un punto: aun cuando hubieran detenido a un miembro destacado, la secta continuaba a pleno rendimiento.</p><p>La información era fiable, porque nadie podía moverse por Internet con la pericia de los usuarios de aquel foro. Ahí no acudía gente con ganas de divertirse a base de fabricar historias de miedo, sino auténticos ciberexpertos con una idea muy clara de la importancia de no difundir meros rumores en la red. Así que Levi lanzó otra pregunta:<br/><em>¿Cómo puedo infiltrarme digitalmente en la organización?</em></p><p>La cuestión era más compleja, motivo por el cual el número de respuestas se redujo considerablemente. Algunos usuarios le recomendaron que no lo hiciera, porque la organización criminal disponía de expertos informáticos dedicados en cuerpo y alma a rastrear cualquier ataque cometido desde fuera.</p><p>Convencido de que su habilidad frente al ordenador le permitiría esquivar cualquier intento por descubrir su identidad, Levi desoyó tales consejos. Continuó leyendo los mensajes enviados por los otros usuarios durante un rato, hasta que un usuario con el nick «<em>La luz aniquila la sombra</em>» le escribió el siguiente mensaje:<br/><b><em>Busca el manifiesto encriptado</em></b><b>.</b></p><p>Levi replicó inmediatamente a este mensaje:<br/><em>¿No se trata de una leyenda urbana?</em></p><p>Y obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba:<br/><em>En absoluto. El líder de la secta Koruki-ya encriptó su manifiesto en decenas de páginas web de apariencia normal. Ese manifiesto contiene todas las claves para entender qué se oculta tras la organización.</em></p><p>Levi seguía albergando serias dudas sobre esta revelación, pero su interlocutor se mostraba tan convencido que decidió seguir indagando:<br/><em>¿En qué páginas debo buscar?</em></p><p>La luz aniquila la sombra dijo:<br/><em>Nadie lo sabe, pero alguna vez he leído en este mismo foro que los Koruki-ya captan a sus adeptos a través de páginas dedicadas a temas esotéricos. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.</em></p><p>Levi comprendió que hasta ahí llegaba la ayuda.<br/><em>Gracias por la información, LLALS. Te debo una.</em></p><p>La respuesta le dejó bastante intrigado:<br/><b>Algún día te pediré que me la devuelvas.</b></p><p>El chico de la habitación se puso a buscar en Google y otros motores de búsqueda páginas sobre esoterismo. Aparecieron miles de webs donde se hablaba de fantasmas, diablos, monstruos, duendes, reencarnados, zombis, vampiros y toda suerte de seres que, al entender de Levi, no pertenecían a otro reino que no fuera el de la fantasía.</p><p>No era la primera vez que había tenido que buscar mensajes cifrados dentro de un número elevado de webs, por lo que, algunos meses antes, había creado un programa que se dedicaba a «<em>deshacer</em>» los portales que contuvieran alguna palabra o nombre que le interesaban. Este programa escaneaba todas las páginas seleccionadas y se adentraba en sus códigos ocultos para averiguar si escondían textos sólo visibles por ases de la red. De este modo había conseguido contactar con algunas asociaciones de hackers que encriptaban mensajes dentro de webs de apariencia inofensiva.</p><p>Dio las órdenes pertinentes a la computadora para que ese mismo programa comenzara a analizar los códigos ocultos en las páginas de esoterismo.</p><p>Consciente de que la máquina tardaría varias horas en desenterrar algún mensaje, se puso a hacer flexiones. Cuando terminó, la pantalla del ordenador continuaba en blanco.</p><p>Hizo una sesión de pesas, durmió una siesta y al despertar descubrió una alerta en el monitor: <br/>«<em>Se ha encontrado una página encriptada dentro de la web: </em><b><em>shadowphantom.net</em></b><em>».</em></p><p>Levi pulsó el icono de desencriptar y de inmediato la página empezó a deshacerse. Las palabras e imágenes que la formaban fueron cayendo a lo largo del monitor como si se hubieran convertido en una lluvia de signos.</p><p>Bajo esa cortina de letras asomó una segunda web en cuyo encabezamiento podía leerse, en grandes letras rojas, la palabra <b>KORUKI-YA</b>.</p><p>La seguía este texto:<br/><em>La tecnología ha convertido a los seres humanos en periféricos de las computadoras. Nosotros, Guardianes de la Vida Biológica, revertiremos esta situación. </em><br/><em>No podemos permitir que la Vida Tecnológica acabe con el ser humano.</em></p><p>
  <em>Hemos tratado de hacer comprender esta Verdad mediante palabras. Nadie nos ha escuchado. Ha llegado la hora de que invoquemos a todos los dioses que, a lo largo de los milenios, han acompañado a los seres humanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hemos dado con la forma de llamar a esos dioses. Hemos dado con la forma de comunicarnos con los Creadores. Hemos dado con la forma de pedir a los Seres Supremos que aniquilen a cuantos quieren sustituir la Vida Biológica por la Vida Tecnológica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El 20 de febrero de 2011 llevaremos a cabo el ritual de invocación de los Seres del Más Allá. Les pediremos que sólo salven a aquellos seres humanos que se han mantenido limpios de espíritu, que no han mezclado sus almas con los universos digitales, que han continuado tal y como vinieron al mundo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese día las Sombras dispersas por todo el planeta alzarán sus manos para derramar la sangre que dará origen a un nuevo mundo. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ese día se acabará con la existencia de </em>
  <b>
    <em>64</em>
  </b>
  <em> impuros que no supieron vivir acorde con los principios biológicos. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ese día los dioses, benignos y malignos, despertarán gracias al olor a sangre y bajarán a la Tierra para exterminar a los amigos de la tecnología.</em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Así sea. El fin está cerca. </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>El principio también.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Levi se quedó paralizado. <br/>Notó que le temblaban las manos.</p><p>Aquel mensaje era una clara amenaza para el hermano de Hange. Hablaba de sangre derramada, de 64 víctimas, del fin de la tecnología, del origen de un nuevo mundo.</p><p>Quiso enviar un mensaje de Facebook a su amiga, pero en el último momento se contuvo para no aterrorizarla y optó por seguir investigando en la web que acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos. </p><p>Levi disponía de las herramientas necesarias para averiguar la IP desde donde había sido colgada aquella página. Activó un par de programas y, durante más de una hora, estuvo trabajando en torno al portal <b><em>shadowphantom.net</em></b>, hasta que descubrió lo que hubiera preferido no saber: la computadora que creó esa página estaba en su propia ciudad.</p><p>Aún peor, se <em>hallaba</em> a pocas manzanas de su domicilio y del de Hange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. http://14_DE LA LUZ A LAS SOMBRAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La Sombra colgó el teléfono, encendió un cigarrillo y miró la puerta tras la que permanecían secuestrados los cuatro chicos.</p><p>Aquel día ninguno de ellos lloraba. Tampoco hablaban entre sí. Ni siquiera se les oía arrastrando los pies por la celda. Pensó en echar un vistazo por la mirilla, pero desestimó la idea por miedo a alterar el silencio en el que estaban sumidos aquellos desgraciados.</p><p>La calma era absoluta y La Sombra se sentía aliviado. Con la excepción de una ópera sublime, el silencio era el mejor bálsamo. Pronto terminaría todo. <em>Dos días más</em> y la sangre sería derramada, los dioses saldrían de su letargo y los hombres que no respetaron la Vida Biológica serían exterminados.</p><p>Así lo había asegurado el profeta. El <em>20 de febrero de 2011</em>, él, La Sombra, formaría parte del ritual planetario que habría de desatar la furia de los Seres Superiores. Pero todavía faltaban dos piezas en su colección para alcanzar la cifra mágica de seis.</p><p>Si hubiera conseguido capturar a Falco Grice, sólo quedaría uno. Pero aquel maldito coche de policía...</p><p>La Sombra apartó estos pensamientos de su cabeza porque no quería estropear el momento. Lo rodeaba tanto sosiego, tanta tranquilidad, que no deseaba estresarse inútilmente.</p><p>Se sirvió un whisky en vaso ancho, se sentó en la butaca y puso los pies sobre la mesa. En momentos así se sentía importante, un componente ineludible del revolucionario engranaje que en breve movería el mundo que se avecinaba. <br/>Su vida, tan cargada de momentos dolorosos, al fin parecía adquirir un sentido rotundo, incontestable.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza. Una mueca de satisfacción cruzó su rostro, pero enseguida se esfumó como el humo que salía de su cigarrillo. Le había asaltado un recuerdo, un leve chispazo que lo empujó al origen de su historia, al momento en que se convirtió en La Sombra, al incidente que lo llevó a transformarse en un soldado de las fuerzas superiores.</p><p>Aquella madrugada, sobre las 06:00, decidió que ya no tenía ningún sentido intentar dormir. Quedaban aún dos horas para que sonara el despertador, pero sabía que era inútil esperar a que le venciera el sueño. En realidad, lo había estado ahuyentando con sus pensamientos desde que se había metido en la cama, ya bastante tarde. <br/>Se había pasado hora tras hora con la vista fija en algún punto de la oscuridad, dándole vueltas a lo que ocurriría cuando saliera el sol.</p><p>Llevaba casi un año aguardando la llegada de ese día.<br/>Tras levantarse, puso especial esmero en su higiene personal. <br/>Se afeitó lenta y cuidadosamente, hasta asegurarse de que conseguía un rasurado perfecto.</p><p>Después se duchó a conciencia e incluso comprobó que las uñas de pies y manos estuvieran en perfecto estado de revista. Para la ocasión, se había comprado una camisa de marca, algo cara a su entender, pero sin duda elegante.</p><p>La noche anterior había sacado lustre a sus zapatos y había planchado con esmero sus pantalones. También había llevado la chaqueta a la tintorería y ahora, cuando ya se la había puesto, se miró en el espejo del recibidor. Le gustó lo que vio. <br/>Él, que nunca había cuidado especialmente su imagen, quería estar guapo para ella.</p><p>Iba a ser una muestra de que todo podía cambiar a partir de entonces. Le guiñó un ojo a su otro yo. Si la confianza fuera un chaleco, lo tendría bien bien puesto.</p><p>Intentó desayunar, pero dejó el café y las el pan tostado a medias. John había estado tan concentrado en ella, en intentar visualizar cómo lo recibiría y en preparar varios temas de conversación para que el reencuentro no se volviese incómodo, que se percató de que llevaba un tiempo récord sin pensar en Sam.</p><p>Avanzó por el pasillo de la casa y se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Al habitual escalofrío de pena se le unió uno de culpabilidad. Desde que Sam desapareciera hacía más de un año, no había habido una sola hora en que su recuerdo no hubiese aparecido en su mente, aunque fuera fugazmente.</p><p>Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta de la habitación, contuvo las lágrimas y al fin la abrió.<br/>El cuarto del niño seguía igual que lo dejó, a excepción de su computadora, que ya no estaba allí.</p><p>¡La maldita computadora con la que empezó la pesadilla!</p><p>La policía, con el llamado inspector <em>Harry</em> a la cabeza del caso, lo había requisado porque sospechaba que en sus archivos estaba la clave de su desaparición. Y así había sido. Sam había conocido a su futuro secuestrador en un chat.<br/>John y su esposa, Judith, se negaron a que la policía les devolviera la máquina que les había arrancado al hijo de su lado.</p><p>Cerraron la puerta de la habitación para no volver a abrirla, como un gesto metafórico que les habría de ayudar a taponar el dolor que les provocaba su ausencia.</p><p>Fue en balde. La herida se expandía inevitablemente, como una marea negra, por sus almas. La pena los consumía. Las discusiones y el distanciamiento se acrecentaron. La desaparición de su hijo pudrió el lazo que siempre los había unido.</p><p>Judith y John no se divorciaron, pero el silencio cayó sobre ellos hasta convertirlos en dos extraños. Y ella, hasta entonces rebosante de brillo, entró en una depresión que la postró en cama durante semanas y que en poco tiempo convirtió su larga y brillante melena negra en una mata canosa que no se podía tocar, bajo riesgo de quedarse con mechones en la mano con la caricia más leve.</p><p>Fue como ver un precioso violín devorado por la carcoma, con sus colores marchitos por culpa de una prolongada exposición al sol. La enfermedad, inmune a los fármacos, terminó haciendo que la internaran en un centro de salud mental.</p><p>Aquella mañana, tras acicalarse con todo el esmero posible, John se dirigió al hospital donde su esposa llevaba un año ingresada. Los médicos no le habían permitido visitarla hasta entonces.</p><p>Por eso estaba tan ilusionado. Llegó muy pronto, tanto que el ala de psiquiatría, construida sobre un pequeño islote al que se llegaba cruzando un puente, continuaba cerrada. John dio un paseo por los alrededores.</p><p>Había dejado el ramo de flores en el coche por miedo a que el viento lo arruinara. Alcanzó un faro maltrecho por la humedad,  seguro abandonado.</p><p>Las gaviotas habían fabricado un nido en la techumbre. Las ratas asomaban el hocico entre las grietas. Los insectos quedaban atrapados en las telarañas. Y él, perfectamente acicalado, observaba ese decorado como quien contempla una fotografía de su propio estado de ánimo.</p><p>A las nueve menos cinco volvía a estar a la entrada del centro de salud mental. Respiró hondo, se ajustó la corbata y miró al cielo.</p><p>Hacía 365 días, 8.760 horas, que no veía a su mujer. La profunda emoción que lo embargó hizo que todas las fibras de su cuerpo vibraran como las cuerdas de una guitarra.</p><p>Agarró la manija y cruzó la puerta. Por la presencia de la directora del hospital en medio del recibidor y el silencio sepulcral que provocó su aparición, John supo de inmediato que algo no marchaba bien.</p><p>La responsable del pabellón lo invitó a su despacho, pero él, paralizado por el pánico, exigió que le dijera allí mismo qué estaba pasando. <br/>Fue entonces cuando le contaron lo del <em>suicidio</em>.</p><p>Los testigos que presenciaron la reacción de John coincidieron en señalar que todo transcurrió en cámara rápida. Fue como observar a un animal que, herido de muerte, despliega una furia incontenible contra todo lo que lo rodea. John había dejado caer las flores sobre las baldosas.</p><p>Después había pegado un grito ensordecedor y, completamente fuera de sí, se había dirigido a la mesa de recepción, había arrancado las pantallas de los ordenadores y las había estampado contra el suelo.</p><p>Acto seguido, abandonó el lugar con el rostro tan enrojecido que parecía a punto de estallar.<br/>La policía fue alertada enseguida. Se decidió que Harry se acercaría al lugar de los hechos porque él había llevado el caso del secuestro del hijo de John. Tras tomar las declaraciones pertinentes y fotografiar el deplorable estado en que habían quedado las computadoras, fue en busca del agresor.</p><p>Supuso que debía de andar por la zona, ya que su coche seguía en el mismo sitio. Lo encontró media hora después, a los pies del faro, mirando el mar. Harry sabía que estaba contemplando la figura de un hombre roto, de una persona que había perdido a sus dos seres más queridos en el plazo de dos años.</p><p>Lo que no podía imaginar era que el dolor que sentía en su interior era tan descomunal y salvaje que su corazón se estaba transformando en un recipiente tenebroso y helado. Un corazón digno de alguien a quien llamar La Sombra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. http://15_EL HOMBRE DEL OJO MUERTO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A medida que Levi le informaba de las circunstancias que rodeaban a la secta <em>Koruki-ya</em>, en el interior de Hange crecía, en vez de angustia y pánico, una fuerte determinación por liberar a su hermano.</p><p>La noticia de que un manifiesto que anunciaba un derramamiento de sangre había sido colgado desde una computadora cercana, del cual su ciberamigo había conseguido hasta la dirección postal, le incitó a querer actuar con rapidez.</p><p>El reloj corría y cualquier vacilación resultaría fatal. Aun así, intuyendo sus intenciones, Levi le hizo jurar que no haría nada hasta que trazaran un plan de acción.</p><p>Le pidió que no cometiera la estupidez de hacerse la valiente y que antepusiera la inteligencia a las emociones.</p><p>Sin embargo, Hange no podía permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras la vida de Alex pendía de un hilo. Lamentaba mentir a su nuevo amigo prometiéndole que no actuaría por su cuenta, pero las circunstancias no le dejaban otra elección. Además, El chico de la habitación la había ayudado mucho a la hora de buscar información, pero, dada su agorafobia, no podía hacer nada más por ella. <br/>Como era mejor no preocuparle, decidió guardar silencio sobre sus auténticas intenciones. El factor añadido de que su tía Liz saliera esa noche al teatro terminó por convencerla de que era el día perfecto para pasar a la acción.</p><p>—Tienes croquetas de atún en el refrigerador—le había dicho Liz antes de marcharse—. Mételas en el microondas durante un minuto y medio, y a cenar. Las puedes acompañar de ensalada. ¡Ah!, también hay naranjas y yogures.</p><p>—Está bieeeeeeeeeeen.<br/>—¿Seguro que estarás bien?<br/>—Sí, tía. No te preocupes. Ya soy mayorcita. Vete tranquila.<br/>—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Calculo que estaré de vuelta a eso de las doce. Y, por lo que más quieras, no toques el DVD, que estoy...<br/>—...grabando el noticiero—la había interrumpido Hange —. Me lo has repetido mil veces, tía...</p><p>Hange se dio un margen de seguridad de quince minutos antes de quitarse la pijama y ponerse ropa de calle, no fuera que su tía hubiera olvidado algo y regresara de pronto, pillándola in fraganti. Por temor a despertarla, Liz no solía entrar en su cuarto cuando regresaba tarde a casa. </p><p>No obstante, como medida de precaución amontonó varias almohadas bajo la manta de la cama para que abultaran lo suficiente como para engañar a un ojo en la oscuridad, haciéndole creer que ahí dormía una persona.</p><p>A continuación sopesó la posibilidad de dejar una nota diciéndole a su tía que había salido con alguna amiga. Terminó descartándola, dado que resultaría poco creíble que hubiera hecho eso teniendo clase al día siguiente. Tampoco podía jugar la carta de decir que se quedaba a dormir en casa de Nanaba, ya que eso siempre lo anunciaba con un día de antelación y, por lo general, coincidía con el fin de semana.</p><p>La única opción era fugarse directamente, sin dar explicaciones, y cruzar los dedos para regresar a casa antes que su tía.<br/>Resuelta a seguir adelante con sus intenciones, Hange se abrigó bastante y metió en la mochila una botella de agua y una linterna, por si las moscas.</p><p>Antes de abandonar el domicilio, echó un vistazo por la mirilla para asegurarse de que no había vecinos. Bajó por las escaleras, evitando ese ascensor en el que podía encontrarse con alguien, y cruzó la portería conteniendo la respiración.</p><p>Como había previsto, la noche era fresca. Antes de echar a andar, y pese a que no llovía, se puso la capucha de la chaqueta. No quería que la reconocieran. El reloj marcaba las 20:50, por lo que todavía había bastante movimiento por la calle.</p><p>Hasta ese momento, Hange se había sentido muy segura de sí misma, pero al poco de empezar a caminar, viéndose envuelta por todos aquellos rostros desconocidos y sabiendo que un secuestrador actuaba impunemente en aquella ciudad, sus ánimos fueron flaqueando.</p><p>¿Cómo se le había ocurrido seguir sola una pista que la conduciría a unos chiflados sumamente peligrosos? ¿Por qué no había acudido a la policía desde un principio? ¿Por qué le había ocultado a la tía Liz sus sospechas sobre la desaparición de Alex? ¿Acaso se creía capaz de enfrentarse por sí sola a una secta organizada?</p><p>Angustiada por todas estas dudas, pensó en volver sobre sus pasos, pero el recuerdo de su hermano le devolvió el valor suficiente para apartar aquellos interrogantes de su mente y seguir adelante.</p><p>La dirección que le había dado Levi se encontraba a quince minutos. Había pasado por ahí multitud de veces, sobre todo cuando había tenido que visitar a su dentista. Aminoró la marcha antes de llegar a la localización exacta y cruzó la acera para observar el lugar desde una distancia prudencial.</p><p>Se trataba de un edificio de una sola planta, con una única puerta de acceso y un aparcamiento subterráneo. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas, además de que la puerta principal tenía cuatro cerraduras y un cartel de «<b>Cuidado con el perro</b>».</p><p>Durante la siguiente media hora, no ocurrió nada. Hange, que se había sentado en una parada de autobús fingiendo ser una pasajera más, empezaba a notar los estragos del frío. Buscó su celular en la mochila para asegurarse de que su tía no la había llamado y descubrió horrorizada que lo había dejado.</p><p>Se maldijo a sí misma. <br/>«<em>Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida</em>».</p><p>Quizás había llegado el momento de poner fin a aquella majaradería.<br/>Mirar el reloj y comprobar que habían transcurrido otros veinte minutos inútiles le hizo abandonar la vigilancia.</p><p>Aquello era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y ella no podía entretenerse demasiado si quería llegar a casa antes que su tía.<br/>Ya se había levantado cuando, de pronto, un individuo se detuvo frente a la puerta del edificio. Era alto, corpulento y fumador.</p><p>Hange no pudo distinguir sus rasgos faciales porque la distancia y la oscuridad se lo impidieron. Que fuera vestido completamente de negro dificultaba aún más las cosas. El hombre miró a izquierda y derecha antes de introducir las llaves en las distintas cerraduras, y detuvo su mirada en la parada de autobús donde se encontraba Hange.</p><p>Ella echó instintivamente el cuerpo hacia atrás para ocultarse tras una señora que aguardaba la llegada del transporte público.</p><p>Aquel individuo no podía saber quién era ella y qué hacía allí, pero el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza y las manos comenzaron a sudarle.</p><p>El hombre de negro entró en el edificio y cerró tras de sí. <br/>«<em>Y ahora, ¿qué demonios hago?</em>», se preguntó Hange. No podía llamar a la puerta, pero tampoco había otra manera de acceder al edificio. Inevitablemente, empezó a morderse las uñas con frenesí. «<em>Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago</em>».</p><p>La señora la miró con cara de extrañeza, por lo que se obligó a mantener la compostura. En ese preciso instante llegó el autobús, la señora subió y Hange se quedó sola en la parada.</p><p>Seguía sin saber cuál debía ser su siguiente paso cuando la llegada de una furgoneta le brindó la solución.</p><p>Desde el interior del vehículo abrieron automáticamente la puerta del aparcamiento y Hange no se lo pensó dos veces: cruzó la calle con rapidez, se colocó tras el vehículo y, antes de que el mecanismo electrónico cerrara de nuevo la entrada, se coló en el garaje. <br/>Cuando ya se encontró dentro, se echó a un lado para ocultarse entre unas cajas amontonadas en una esquina y se encogió como un ovillo suplicando a todos los dioses que no la descubrieran.</p><p>El conductor apagó el motor y salió de la furgoneta. Hange no pudo verle el rostro porque no se atrevía a asomarse, pero distinguió claramente el clic de las puertas traseras del vehículo cediendo.</p><p>Armándose de coraje, sacó la cabeza por encima de una de las cajas y vislumbró la figura de un hombre que extraía un gran bulto del interior de la camioneta.</p><p>Al principio Hange creyó que se trataba de un saco de harina, pero, cuando vio que se movía, entendió que había alguien ahí dentro. Estaba siendo testigo de un nuevo secuestro.</p><p>Dentro de ese saco pataleaba Falco Grice.</p><p>Aquel hombre se puso el saco sobre los hombros y avanzó hasta el fondo del sótano. Hange no pudo ver más porque la furgoneta le tapaba la visión. Sólo oyó una puerta chirriando al abrirse y cerrarse.</p><p>De golpe la sobresaltó una voz grave que llegaba desde la planta superior.<br/>—¿Todo en orden?<br/>—Sí.<br/>—Pues sube.<br/>—Voy.</p><p>Los pasos del captor se fueron debilitando a medida que subía por la escalera. Al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando sólo le llegaba el rumor de una conversación desde algún punto lejano del piso de arriba, Hange se atrevió a salir de su escondrijo.</p><p>Encendió la linterna, rodeó el coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta del final del pasillo. Era de acero, de un grosor considerable, y estaba cerrada por una cadena coronada por un gran candado.</p><p>Hange tuvo la certeza de que Saturno se encontraba allí dentro y le sobrevino una tremenda euforia. Puso una oreja contra la hoja, pero no oyó nada. Quiso llamar a su hermano por su nombre, pero era demasiado arriesgado. Estudió el candado, buscando la forma de abrirlo sin la llave y desistiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaría una caja de herramientas y mucho tiempo. Entonces descubrió la mirilla.</p><p>Estaba demasiado alta para su estatura, así que tendría que usar una silla para alcanzarla. Pero no le pareció prudente encaramarse a ese mueble sin haberse asegurado antes de que los secuestradores continuaban en la planta superior.</p><p>Lo más importante era tenerlos controlados.<br/>Subió las escaleras lentamente y apareció en una sala vacía, con una mesa en el centro y varias sillas a su alrededor. Había dos puertas.</p><p>Una estaba cerrada; la otra, abierta, daba a un pasillo por el que seguramente se había metido el secuestrador. Hange caminó muy despacio hasta el corredor.</p><p>Con suerte se habrían dejado la llave del candado a la vista y podría tomarla sin que nadie se percatase. Avanzó lentamente, dejando cinco segundos entre paso y paso para no hacer ruido.</p><p>«<em>Concéntrate, no tengas miedo</em>», se repetía mientras avanzaba por el pasillo tal que si estuviera infestado de minas.<br/>Ahora las voces le llegaban con mayor claridad.</p><p>Confiaba en que los dos hombres estuvieran enfrascados en una charla que los retendría en la otra sala durante un buen rato. Cuando quedaba poco para llegar al final del camino, se agachó y, reptando durante los últimos metros, asomó la cabeza por el salón.</p><p>Vio a dos individuos sentados a la mesa, fumando como locos y bebiendo whisky. Los dos tipos permanecían callados alrededor de una mesa iluminada por una lámpara de pie.</p><p>Sólo podía distinguir el rostro de uno, ya que el otro le daba la espalda.</p><p>El hombre a quien podía ver con claridad era el que había entrado al edificio por su propio pie. Tenía una melena de un blanco cegador y el rostro cosido a cicatrices, con un ojo cuya pupila no se movía y que le recordó al de un tiburón; probablemente era de cristal.</p><p>En el antebrazo lucía un tatuaje que reproducía el pictograma que La Sombra tenía colgado en Facebook. Parecía imposible que algo caliente como la sangre pudiera bombear dentro de ese cuerpo.</p><p>Mientras un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Hange, el hombre apagó un cigarrillo y rompió el silencio:</p><p>—¿Está todo controlado?<br/>—Por supuesto, señor.<br/>—No podemos permitirnos ningún error.<br/>—Estoy siguiendo la Estrategia Global al pie de la letra, señor.<br/>—¿Y tu ayudante?<br/>—También está siguiendo los planes. Pero ha habido un pequeño inconveniente.<br/>—¡¿Un inconveniente?! —gritó el hombre de las cicatrices y, por un momento, pareció que su furia sumía la habitación en una espesa penumbra.<br/>—Alguien se ha entrometido.<br/>—¿Quién?<br/>—Un policía.<br/>—Pues acaba con él.<br/>—Así lo haré, señor.<br/>—Sólo quedan dos días para el sacrificio y sigue faltando la sexta víctima.<br/>—No fallará nada.<br/>—Más te vale.</p><p>Al oír la palabra sacrificio, una descarga eléctrica había recorrido el sistema nervioso de Hange. Del susto, se levantó tan bruscamente que su espalda derribó un cuadro que colgaba de la pared.</p><p>—¿Qué ha sido <em>eso</em>?<br/><em>Eso</em> era Hange corriendo para salvar su vida.</p><p>—¡Atrápala! —oyó gritar al hombre del ojo de tiburón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. http://16_PERSECUCIÓN EN LOS GRANDES ALMACENES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tráfico había disminuido considerablemente a esas horas de la noche. Y era una suerte, porque Hange corría por las calles sin prestar atención a los semáforos, sin esquivar a los peatones, sin reparar en los perros que le ladraban desde algunos balcones. Sólo pensaba en salvar su pellejo, en perder de vista al hombre que la perseguía, en llegar a su casa para ponerse a salvo. Pero no lograba dejar atrás a aquel tipo.</p><p>A veces, cuando doblaba una esquina, se agazapaba tras algún contenedor, deseando que La Sombra pasara de largo, pero el hombre siempre sabía dónde girar para no abandonar a su presa.</p><p>Hange corría, corría y corría como jamás lo había hecho. Miraba en todas direcciones buscando a un agente del orden a cuyos brazos lanzarse, pero no veía a ninguno. «<em>La policía nunca está cuando la necesitas</em>», solía decir la tía Liz. Cuánta razón tenía.</p><p>Las luces de las farolas ya se habían encendido y la sombra de su perseguidor se alargaba hasta tal punto que a menudo alcanzaba a Hange. Sólo se trataba de su sombra, pero, cuando ella la veía rebasándola, sacaba fuerzas de su propia debilidad y conseguía acelerar aún más.</p><p>Nunca había destacado en las pruebas de velocidad durante las horas de gimnasia, pero ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba batiendo todos los récords de su clase. Se sorprendió de la capacidad del cuerpo humano en situaciones extremas.</p><p>Sobre todo cuando adelantó a un par de ciudadanos que hacían footing por los alrededores del parque y cuando rebasó a un ciclista que circulaba por la acera. Notaba el corazón revolucionándose dentro de su pecho como una batidora en marcha.</p><p>La Sombra también sabía correr. Y mucho. Quizá no fuera tan veloz como ella, pero sus piernas eran más largas y una de sus zancadas equivalía a dos de las de ella. Por otra parte, el hombre no se andaba con tonterías.</p><p>Cuando alguien se interponía en su camino, lo apartaba de un empujón. Así fue como tiró al suelo a una anciana, a un niño y, el último de todos, al ciclista que ella había rebasado poco antes. Al pasar a su lado le dio un golpe con el codo y el ciclista se estrelló contra una farola, quedando atontado en medio de la calle.</p><p>Por fortuna, Hange tenía un plan. No había querido correr hacia su casa para evitar que su perseguidor descubriera dónde vivía, ni tampoco que relacionara su calle con el domicilio de Alex.</p><p>Si La Sombra averiguaba que era la hermana de uno de los secuestrados, sin duda tomaría represalias contra el prisionero, forzándola a entregarse para evitarlas. De modo que había se había echado a correr en dirección contraria, siempre con la intención de alcanzar la zona más concurrida de la ciudad.</p><p>Todavía no eran ni las diez de la noche, así que algunos comercios seguirían abiertos. Si conseguía llegar a ese barrio, podría confundirse entre el gentío y, con un poco de suerte, perdería de vista a su perseguidor.</p><p>Durante diez minutos más, Hange corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta aparecer en la calle de las tiendas.</p><p>Por ahí deambulaban cientos de ciudadanos que, a la salida del trabajo, se habían dirigido a realizar las últimas compras del día. Al final de la avenida, radiantes como una montaña iluminada por potentes focos, se alzaban unos grandes almacenes que estaban siempre llenos de gente. <br/>Ése era el destino final de Hange.</p><p>Probablemente La Sombra se dio cuenta porque, cuando doblaron la esquina tras la cual apareció el centro comercial, el hombre apretó el paso para darle caza.</p><p>Faltaban pocos metros para que la atrapara cuando un individuo salió de una tienda con tanta mala suerte —o buena, según se mire— que se interpuso en el camino de La Sombra. <br/>El golpe fue espectacular. <br/>El secuestrador arrolló a aquel individuo y ambos se dieron de bruces contra el suelo, provocando un gran revuelo a su alrededor.</p><p>Hange se detuvo a contemplar la escena unos segundos. La Sombra trataba de calmar al hombre que, ya de pie, le sujetaba del brazo recriminándole indignado su atropello. Había pretendido escabullirse echando de nuevo a correr, lo cual hizo que algunos ciudadanos le rodearan impidiendo su fuga, y ahora se agolpaban a su alrededor exigiéndole que se disculpara.</p><p>Hange retomó la carrera, satisfecha de haber conseguido una ventaja considerable respecto a su enemigo.</p><p>Al cruzar la puerta de los grandes almacenes, se detuvo en seco porque no quería alertar a los vigilantes. Podría haberles pedido ayuda, pero no se fiaba de ellos.</p><p>Aquellos hombres, pese a ir armados, no eran policías, sino guardias acostumbrados a atrapar a adolescentes robando videojuegos. Mejor no encomendarse a su eficacia frente a un delincuente de verdad.</p><p>Hange se infiltró en el establecimiento sin llamar la atención y se dirigió directamente a la escalera mecánica. A su lado había varias familias y grupos de chicos charlando distendidamente y unos cuantos dependientes que, con sus trajes de color verde, atendían a los clientes.</p><p>Con tanta gente a su alrededor, y con una pizca de suerte, las probabilidades de que La Sombra la encontrara eran remotas.<br/>Cuando desembocó en el tercer piso de los grandes almacenes, se asomó a una de las barandillas interiores del edificio, desde donde podía ver la planta baja. <br/>No se lo podía creer. ¡Ahí estaba La Sombra!</p><p>Acababa de atravesar la puerta principal y miraba en todas direcciones tratando de adivinar dónde se había metido.</p><p>El terror la paralizó. Se sujetó a la barandilla como si fuera el último salvavidas de un barco a la deriva. Y en ese preciso instante su perseguidor alzó la cabeza y la descubrió allá arriba.</p><p>Nunca olvidaría la enfermiza expresión de placer que el rostro de aquel criminal mostró tan pronto como la vio. Se echó a correr escaleras arriba y, aun cuando deseaba alcanzar la última planta, se detuvo en el piso superior, dedicado a Informática y Telefonía.</p><p>Aquel lugar estaba lleno de computadoras encendidas para que los consumidores pudieran juguetear con ellos. De repente se le ocurrió una idea y, abandonando la intención inicial de ascender hasta la última planta, Hange se apresuró hasta la máquina más esquinada de todas. Su esperanza era que las columnas, los clientes y los demás elementos decorativos la mantuvieran oculta mientras toqueteaba el teclado.</p><p>Volvió a lamentar no llevar el celular consigo para contactar con Levi. En caso de extrema necesidad también podría haber llamado a Nanaba, a quien no había contado nada por temor a que fuese a contar algo.</p><p>La primera computadora donde se detuvo no tenía conexión a Internet y el segundo sólo contenía juegos de combate. <br/>Por fortuna, el tercero sí que le permitió entrar en Facebook, introducir su contraseña y acceder a su cuenta, donde, luchando por vencer el temblor de sus dedos, escribió:</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 18 de febrero de 2011 a las 21:30</b>
  <br/>
  <em>La Sombra me persigue. Estoy en los almacenes Dresslandia. ¡Ayuda!</em>
</p><p>Aguardó unos segundos mientras observaba, asomando la cabeza por un lateral del monitor, la escalera por la que subía La Sombra.</p><p>Sudaba en abundancia, pero los mismos nervios le impedían percatarse de ello. <br/>Enseguida llegó la respuesta:</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 18 de febrero de 2011 a las 21:31</b><br/><em>No abandones los almacenes</em>.</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 18 de febrero de 2011 a las 21:32</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Pero él sabe que estoy aquí.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>El chico de la habitación, 18 de febrero de 2011 a las 21:32</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Estarás más segura en un lugar lleno de gente.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>Hange, 18 de febrero de 2011 a las 21:33</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Pero ¿cómo escapo?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>El chico de la habitación, 18 de febrero de 2011 a las 21:34</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Confía en mí. Yo haré que puedas huir. Dame un par de minutos.</em>
</p><p>Hange hubiera querido responder a este mensaje diciendo que no disponía de un par de minutos. Sin embargo, no escribió nada porque, de pronto, vio la figura de La Sombra ascendiendo por la escalera automática.</p><p>Primero reconoció su cabeza, después sus hombros, el pecho, el vientre y, al final, los pies. El hombre repasó toda la planta con una mirada escrutadora. Hange se agachó para no ser descubierta. Ahora no podía verla, pero ella tampoco podía verlo a él.</p><p>La posibilidad de que apareciera repentinamente en la esquina donde Hange se ocultaba la aterrorizó. Lentamente, asomó la cabeza por el hueco que había entre las mesas deseando reconocer los zapatos de La Sombra entre los de los demás clientes. Pero no lo logró.</p><p>Ante sus ojos se movían más de veinte pares de pies, la mayoría con calzado oscuro y, en consecuencia, todos sospechosos de pertenecer a un psicópata ansioso por capturar a una niña.</p><p>Aunque era arriesgado, no había otro remedio que sacar la cabeza por encima de la mesa. Cuando al fin encontró el valor para hacerlo, no divisó a su perseguidor. Miró en todas direcciones, con las pupilas dilatadas por el pánico.</p><p>La Sombra no aparecía por ninguna parte. Supuso que había subido a la siguiente planta y se permitió tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. Observó la pantalla y, como no había ningún mensaje, escribió:</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 18 de febrero de 2011 a las 21:36</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Levi, ¿qué haces?</em>
</p><p><b>El chico de la habitación, 18 de febrero de 2011 a las 21:36</b><br/><em>Espera</em>.</p><p>
  <b>Hange, 18 de febrero de 2011 a las 21:37</b>
  <br/>
  <em>No puedo esperar. Voy a intentar salir sin que me vea.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>El chico de la habitación, 18 de febrero a las 21:38</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Espera. Confía en mí.</em>
</p><p>Hange confiaba en Levi, pero no podía aguardar un segundo más. Si La Sombra había subido a la planta superior, era el momento de echar a correr escaleras abajo, alcanzar la salida y perderse por las calles.</p><p>Olvidándose de su amigo, abandonó el ordenador y empezó a caminar con disimulo entre los televisores, las computadoras portátiles y los teléfonos que llenaban el departamento.</p><p>Y ya estaba a punto de alcanzar la escalera automática cuando una mano pegajosa la agarró del cuello y la obligó a volverse. Ante sus ojos tenía la asquerosa sonrisa de La Sombra, quien acercó su rostro al de la niña y dijo:</p><p>—Ya eres mía.<br/>«<em>Ha llegado el final</em>», pensó Hange. <br/>Se acabó el juego. <br/>Game Over. <br/>Todo está perdido. <br/>El fluir de estas fúnebres conclusiones se interrumpió de forma súbita al producirse un sonido ensordecedor.</p><p>Acababa de dispararse la alarma de Dresslandia. Levi había accedido al sistema informático de los grandes almacenes para activarla. Su objetivo era provocar tal caos entre la clientela que su amiga pudiera escapar al amparo de los cientos de adultos que se dirigirían nerviosos a las puertas de emergencia. Cruzaba los dedos para que la policía se presentara en los almacenes, permitiendo que Hange pidiera auxilio.</p><p>Efectivamente, tan pronto como sonó la alarma, los dependientes de todas las plantas empezaron a solicitar a la gente que se dirigiera ordenadamente a la salida.</p><p>La Sombra continuaba sujetando a Hange, pero estaba desconcertado por la situación.</p><p>Miraba a todas partes tratando de evaluar cuál era la mejor ruta de escape sin llamar la atención. Su prisionera trató de liberarse en varias ocasiones, pero, cuanto más forcejeaba, más fuerte la sujetaba su captor; llegó a hacerle un gran moretón en el brazo, donde quedaron marcados sus dedos. Y en éstas estaba cuando un dependiente, un veinteañero lleno de pecas y con aspecto de no haber roto nunca un plato, se acercó a la pareja para conminarles a que se apresuraran a bajar las escaleras con calma.</p><p>—¡Socorro! —gritó entonces Hange —. ¡Este hombre me quiere secuestrar!</p><p>El dependiente no pareció entender lo que le estaban diciendo, porque se quedó perplejo, con la boca medio abierta y el ceño fruncido, sin reaccionar, acaso esperando a que su cerebro procesara la información recibida.</p><p>—¡Ayúdame! —soltó de nuevo Hange.</p><p>Cuando el dependiente salió finalmente de su estupor, tomó su <em>walkie-talkie</em> para avisar a seguridad.</p><p>La Sombra reaccionó propinándole un rotundo puñetazo en la nariz. El chico cayó a plomo sobre el suelo, pero en su descenso pudo agarrar la chaqueta de La Sombra. Le dio tal tirón que se vio forzado a soltar a Hange para mantener el equilibrio.</p><p>Ella aprovechó para echarse a correr escaleras abajo y camuflarse entre la gente que se agolpaba en las salidas de emergencia.</p><p>Tan pronto pisó la calle, se acercó a un policía que trataba de despejar la acera para evitar amontonamientos.</p><p>Cuando quiso explicarle lo que le acababa de pasar, el agente, sin prestarle atención, le dio un empujón al tiempo que le decía:</p><p>—Avance, señorita. No se quede quieta.</p><p>Hange le hizo caso. Decidió que era preferible aprovechar la confusión para alejarse lo antes posible de aquel lugar y correr hacia su casa.</p><p>Allí podría explicar a su tía Liz cuanto había ocurrido y juntas irían a una comisaría para denunciar los hechos.</p><p>Resultaba evidente que la situación se le había escapado de las manos y que ya era hora de que los adultos tomaran cartas en el asunto. La vida de su hermano corría auténtico peligro y ella se había librado milagrosamente de convertirse también en víctima.</p><p>Por segunda vez aquella noche, sus piernas se propusieron batir un récord olímpico.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. http://17_UNA AYUDA INESPERADA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange tenía la sensación de que llevaba una eternidad corriendo, de que durante ese día no había hecho otra cosa que huir, de que a partir de entonces su vida estaría siempre amenazada.</p><p>Se había jurado ser fuerte y no desfallecer, pero no pudo evitar que, mientras avanzaba a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad, se le saltaran las lágrimas. No podía dejar de pensar que había estado muy cerca de ser atrapada.</p><p>Por poco no se encontraba compartiendo celda con su hermano, cautiva de dos locos, a un par de días del sacrificio. Se imaginó a sí misma atada en una mazmorra inmunda mientras un verdugo encapuchado rebanaba el pescuezo de su hermano, y se redoblaron sus lágrimas.</p><p>Había llegado la hora de poner punto final a su investigación suicida. Hasta aquí habían llegado sus sueños de convertirse en una heroína de película. Pero... ¿quién la había convencido de que podía ser una superwoman capaz de vencer a los malos, rescatar a las víctimas y recibir una medalla del alcalde mientras el pueblo la aplaudía enfebrecido?</p><p>Ya era hora de poner los pies en el suelo. Tan pronto estuviera sana y salva en casa, llamaría a la policía y la pondría al corriente de todo. Su propósito de evitar que su tía se preocupara ya no tenía ningún sentido. Las circunstancias la habían sobrepasado.</p><p>Hange corría y corría bajo las farolas, volviéndose cada pocos metros para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía y, cuando doblaba por una calle despejada, se situaba en el centro de la calle para tener visión periférica y evitar que La Sombra, en caso de aparecer, la pillara desprevenida.</p><p>Cada vez que veía a un transeúnte en la distancia, se estremecía, pensando que podría ser su perseguidor o, peor aún, el hombre del ojo muerto.</p><p>En las películas uno sentía excitación al presenciar la persecución de una pobre chica, pero en la vida real no tenía la menor gracia.</p><p>Lo que Hange desconocía era que La Sombra ya no la perseguía, sino que avanzaba en otra dirección, hacia el sótano; y al contrario también que ella, lo hacía con paso tranquilo, para no despertar sospechas.</p><p>Romperle la nariz al empleado de los grandes almacenes había sido un gravísimo error, un impulso absurdo. Si uno o más miembros del equipo de seguridad del edificio lo hubieran visto, podrían haberlo reducido y hubieran llamado de inmediato a la policía.</p><p>Tampoco se podía descartar que las cámaras de seguridad hubieran captado el momento y que ahora estuvieran imprimiendo imágenes con su rostro. Por todo aquello, había decidido abandonar el centro comercial manteniendo la calma, adoptando el andar de resignación idéntico al de los clientes que habían visto frustradas sus compras, fingiendo ser un ciudadano normal y corriente.</p><p>Era muy consciente de que, al enterarse de que la chica se le había escapado, su superior explotaría en cólera. Y eso sí que era peligroso. Se lo imaginaba perforándolo con su ojo muerto mientras apretaba la mandíbula de pura rabia.</p><p>No podía descartar que lo sometiera a un castigo ejemplar que hiciera comprender a los otros soldados que los errores se pagaban muy caros. Las molestias por aquel fallo serían enormes.</p><p>Para empezar, tendrían que abandonar el sótano de inmediato, ya que la chica podía informar de su paradero a las autoridades. La furia lo llevó a apretar los puños.</p><p>Un fuego lo consumía por dentro.</p><p>Al entrar en la portería de su casa, Hange se sintió al fin a salvo. Se miró en el espejo del ascensor y vio a una chica asustada, sudada y despeinada, con los ojos acuosos.</p><p>Se recompuso el pelo, se secó el rastro de las últimas lágrimas y miró el reloj, que ni siquiera marcaba las 22:30.</p><p>Su agotamiento y el peligro experimentado le habrían hecho jurar que eran las tantas de la madrugada. Su tía aún no habría regresado del teatro. Una molestia, ya que Hange estaba ansiosa por explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido y pedirle que la acompañara a comisaría.</p><p>Antes de que el ascensor se detuviera, pensó que se ducharía, se prepararía una taza de chocolate caliente y contactaría con Levi para contarle los pormenores de aquella noche infernal.</p><p>Estaba segura de que la preocupación lo tenía en vilo.<br/>Pero lo que se le apareció al entrar en su domicilio hizo que todos sus planes saltaran por los aires.</p><p>En el sofá se encontraba su tía Liz con un pañuelo en la mano y una cara de preocupación que le llegaba al suelo. <br/>Más tarde se enteraría de que su amiga se había sentido indispuesta apenas iniciada la función teatral y había regresado a casa temprano. Sentado en una silla frente a ella había un hombre al que no había visto nunca.</p><p>Cuando se acercó un poco, reparó en que tenía un ojo de cada color y una libreta en la mano. Aquellos ojos tan inquietantes le provocaron un escalofrío al relacionarlos con el del líder de la secta.</p><p>Hange se asustó al pensar que podía tratarse de un miembro más que, habiendo averiguado su dirección, se había personado en su domicilio y ahora amenazaba a su tía. Sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.</p><p>Al verla aparecer en el salón, Liz pegó un brinco que todavía la sobresaltó más y corrió a abrazarla. Las lágrimas le brotaban a borbotones y el llanto parecía tan inconsolable que Hange acabó contagiándose.</p><p>El desconocido les concedió un momento antes de presentarse:</p><p>—Hola, Hange. Soy el detective Harry. Estoy al mando de la investigación sobre la desaparición de tu hermano. Hemos recibido una llamada de la universidad informando de que lleva varios días desaparecido. Quizá su desaparición tenga relación con la de otros chicos que también llevan algún tiempo separados de sus hogares. Hemos ido al campus y sabemos que fuiste a visitarle.<br/>—¿Por qué no me contaste nada?, ¿por qué no me dijiste que sabías que tu hermano había desaparecido?—intercedió Liz mientras soltaba más y más lágrimas.<br/>—No sé —respondió Hange.</p><p>La presencia de Harry la había tranquilizado. De pronto vio cómo su plan de acelerar el rescate de su hermano cobraba un gran impulso. Se sentó junto a su tía en el sofá y, tomando aire cada cierto tiempo, les contó todo lo que le había ocurrido durante los últimos días.</p><p>Todo, menos un dato significativo: no dijo ni una palabra sobre Levi. Tenía la intuición de que era mejor mantenerlo al margen, guardarse ese as en la manga por si las cosas se torcían, mantener esa bala en el arma.</p><p>Mientras los ponía en antecedentes, Liz emitía suspiros o se palmeaba las rodillas o le agarraba la mano, y de vez en cuando soltaba una frase que no llegaba a acabar del tipo: «<em>Ay, si tus padres supieran, seguro que</em>...».</p><p>Cuando Hange puso el punto final a su relato, Harry, que no había dejado de tomar apuntes, le hizo unas cuantas preguntas y, a modo de cierre, añadió:</p><p>—Vamos a investigar el edificio donde viste a los dos sospechosos. En cuanto sepamos algo, se lo comunicaremos. Mientras tanto, extremen la vigilancia. Y Hange: nada de hacerte la valiente. Para cualquier novedad o cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí tienes mi tarjeta.</p><p>Cuando Harry se dirigía a la puerta para abandonar el domicilio, Hange tuvo el impulso de lanzarle una última pregunta:</p><p>—Inspector Harry... —dijo.<br/>—¿Sí?<br/>—¿Me promete que salvará a mi hermano?<br/>El policía se le acercó, le acarició el rostro y sonrió:<br/>—Te lo prometo.</p><p>En la otra parte de la ciudad, La Sombra había recuperado la furgoneta y conducía con una prudencia que contrastaba con la rabia que seguía devorándole las entrañas. Pese al riesgo que implicaba realizar dos operaciones en un período de tiempo tan limitado, iba a consumar el sexto y último secuestro.</p><p>No había otra opción. La furia por haber dejado escapar a Hange lo abrasaba y quien iba a pagarlo poco podría imaginar que haber aceptado aquella misteriosa solicitud de amistad hacía veinte minutos escasos, aprovechando una pausa en el trabajo, le fuera a costar tan caro.</p><p>A Annie Leonhart le quedaban aún dos horas largas para acabar su turno en el McDonald's donde la habían contratado.</p><p>Sin embargo, enfrente del restaurante acababa de estacionar un vehículo, desde cuyo interior alguien la vigilaba sin descanso, a la espera de frustrar sus planes de regresar a casa.</p><p>Apenas hubo apagado el motor, su ocupante puso un CD de música clásica para aplacar la rabia que lo carcomía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. http://18_UNA PESADILLA REVELADORA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WWW. TERCERA PARTE</b>
</p><p>Con el alivio de tener a un detective investigando la desaparición de su hermano, Hange se quedó dormida tan pronto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Se deslizó en el sueño como en una media de seda.</p><p>Por primera vez en los últimos días, se sentía relajada y, al cerrar los párpados, arrancó una experiencia de ensueño de lo más agradable.</p><p>Al principio había una casa aislada y de enormes proporciones, casi un palacio, que acababa en un pináculo sobre el que flameaba una bandera negra.</p><p>Hange se encontraba frente a la entrada principal, que estaba bañada en papel de oro. El sol brillaba en las alturas y la temperatura, pese al desierto que rodeaba la mansión, era perfecta.</p><p>A un lado de la casa, en un inmenso patio, niños jugando, riendo, saltando. Al otro, una cuadra con varios camellos, caballos y una jirafa con un sombrero de copa.</p><p>En las alturas flotaban docenas de globos aerostáticos que moteaban el cielo de vivísimos colores.</p><p>Hange abrió la reja, cuyos goznes rechinaron como si llevaran años sin trabajar, y contempló la fachada del edificio. Había algo en aquella arquitectura que la serenaba, quizá la armonía de los elementos decorativos, tal vez ciertos detalles que, sin saber por qué, le resultaban familiares.</p><p>Las ventanas del aquella mansión estaban abiertas y las cortinas, blancas y sedosas, bailaban al son de las corrientes de aire.</p><p>Hange caminó por una calle de ladrillos de cristal que terminaba a los pies de una escalinata sobre la que se alzaba, majestuosa e imponente, la puerta del caserón.</p><p>Tuvo que reunir fuerzas para abrir una de las hojas y acceder a un recibidor sin mobiliario pero igualmente hermoso. En el centro de la sala, una escalera de caracol, y en los laterales, unos agujeros por los que, de vez en cuando, brillaban unos puntos de luz de naturaleza desconocida.</p><p>En las paredes laterales se alzaban seis puertas, cada una de un color distinto, que intrigaron a Hange. Podía ascender por la escalera de caracol o aventurarse por una de esas entradas.</p><p>Tras pensarlo un buen rato, eligió la primera opción. Empezó a subir por esos escalones metálicos, de color cobre y con esmeraldas incrustadas, que rechinaban cada vez que apoyaba un pie.</p><p>A medida que ascendía, el suelo del recibidor empezaba a llenarse de agua procedente de todas las esquinas y de los agujeros llegaron unos quejidos agudos.</p><p>El reconfortante sueño penetraba así en el reino opaco de la pesadilla. Cuando su cabeza asomó por la primera planta de aquel palacio, la oscuridad comenzó a adueñarse del lugar.</p><p>Los pórticos de las ventanas se cerraron bruscamente, las cortinas blanquecinas se convirtieron en negras y el sonido emitido por las criaturas de los agujeros se tornó ensordecedor.</p><p>Tan pronto se adentró en el piso, la escalera de caracol inició su derrumbamiento. Los tornillos se desprendieron uno a uno, los peldaños y la barra central se desplomaron como un árbol recién talado.</p><p>En medio de la habitación donde ahora se encontraba Hange, quedó, como un pozo artificial, el agujero antes destinado a dicha escalera.</p><p>No veía nada. El único punto de referencia era el hueco en el centro de la sala, por donde se filtraba un poco de luz. Todo lo demás se había transformado en tinieblas. Avanzó resuelta a encontrar alguna puerta que le permitiera abandonar el lugar.</p><p>Mientras caminaba, sus pies tropezaban con frágiles objetos que resultaban imposibles de identificar. Cuando por fin alcanzó una de las paredes, reparó en que un líquido viscoso las recubría. Le sobrevino una arcada.</p><p>Hange seguía rodeada de oscuridad. Recorrió las cuatro paredes con cautela, siempre temerosa de tropezar con algo desagradable, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una sala ciega, sin ventanas, ni puertas, ni vías de escape. Sólo ese agujero en el centro del suelo, obviamente inútil dada la altura a la que se encontraba respecto a la planta baja. Además, todo estaba inundado.</p><p>Hange era consciente de que estaba dentro de una pesadilla y deseó con todas sus fuerzas despertarse. Se pellizcó los brazos creyendo que así la abandonaría la ensoñación, pero sólo consiguió hacerse daño. También pensó en lanzarse por el agujero del suelo.</p><p>Había oído decir que, en los sueños, uno siempre despierta antes de morir, así que lo mejor era saltar al vacío cuando no encontrabas otro modo de regresar a la realidad. No tardó en comprobar que era el típico consejo más fácil de dar que de realizar.</p><p>Porque, tras colocarse en los márgenes del agujero y poner los brazos en cruz resuelta a lanzarse, la visión de esa agua oscura que prometía tragársela hizo que fuera incapaz de dejarse caer.</p><p>Todavía tenía los pies al borde del precipicio cuando una cerilla se encendió en medio de la sala. Al principio le pareció un fósforo flotando en el aire, sin nadie que lo sujetara.</p><p>Lentamente el resplandor fue revelando un rostro sombrío, encapuchado, envejecido. Un rostro dominado por un ojo inmóvil y oscuro, completamente desprovisto de vida. Cuando su dueño sopló sobre la cerilla y las tinieblas engulleron de nuevo la sala, Hange sintió pánico y dio un paso atrás.</p><p>Quedó con los talones colgando en el vacío. Unos segundos después, cuatro cerillas más se encendieron en medio de la oscuridad y cada una de ellas reveló una cara hostil, fiera y mortecina. Al no vérseles el cuerpo, parecía que flotaran en la oscuridad, como cabezas clavadas sobre estacas.</p><p>Estaba rodeada por cinco hombres que dejaron caer sus cerillas cuando ya se habían acercado lo suficiente como para atraparla. En el instante en que los fósforos se extinguieron, las tinieblas lo devoraron todo.</p><p>El crujido de los objetos que pisaban al caminar daba a entender que se estaban cercando a Hange.</p><p>Todavía junto al agujero del suelo, ella no podía más que rezar para abandonar esa pesadilla lo antes posible. Pero nada la salvaría.</p><p>Nada, salvo el precipicio que la hundiría en las aguas negras...</p><p>Ya tenía un pie colgando en el vacío, lista para dejarse caer, cuando una trampilla se abrió en el techo y emitió un chorro de luz tan intenso que los cinco encapuchados retrocedieron varios pasos, cubriéndose los rostros con las capas.</p><p>Hange miró entonces a las alturas y descubrió el rostro pálido de Levi asomando por la portezuela, gritando su nombre y lanzando una cuerda.</p><p>—Sujétate —gritó.<br/>Hange se sujetó a la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas mientras los cinco hombres, luchando sin descanso contra la luz, se abalanzaban hacia su posición.</p><p>Levi alzó su menudo cuerpo justo cuando uno de los encapuchados se precipitaba contra ella con un cuchillo en la mano.</p><p>Cuando al fin alcanzó la segunda planta, Levi cerró la trampilla y ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo. La piel de él estaba fría, su rostro blanquecino y el flequillo sobre los ojos.</p><p>Sus caras estaban a menos de cuatro dedos y ahora los dos se miraban con intensidad. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus labios temblaban.</p><p>Levi cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de Hange. Y tal vez hubieran llegado a besarse si ella no hubiera despertado en ese preciso momento, jadeando y empapada en sudor.</p><p>La acumulación de emociones extremas la hacía sentirse agotada.</p><p>Pese a la belleza del primer acto y la dulzura del último, la angustia central de aquella pesadilla proyectó sobre el corazón de Hange una sombra tan espesa que ya no pudo volver a dormirse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. http://19_UN DÍA DE CALMA IMPOSIBLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente Hange y Levi conectaron sus respectivas cámaras web y mantuvieron la conversación más larga, profunda e íntima desde que La Sombra uniera sus vidas.</p><p>El chico de la habitación había pasado la noche en vela, muerto de preocupación tras recibir aquella petición de socorro desde Dresslandia. Durante las siguientes horas había intentado conectar reiteradas veces con ella por Facebook, pero siempre de forma infructuosa.</p><p>La noche anterior, consciente de que Levi debía de estar esperando noticias suyas y deseosa de agradecerle su providencial intervención, Hange se había metido en la cama con la intención de esperar a que su tía se durmiera para levantarse furtivamente y encender la computadora.</p><p>Sin embargo, el sueño la acabó venciendo. Tan agotada estaba que había dormido hasta pasadas las doce de la mañana y al despertar se sintió terriblemente culpable.</p><p>Aunque debía ir al colegio, la tía Liz la había dejado descansar y ella misma se había ausentado de su trabajo alegando fiebre para, así, cuidar de su sobrina.<br/>Ambas se iban a tomar el día libre. Su tía decidió que, dada la angustia y el estrés al que habían estado sometidas en las últimas horas, les sentaría bien que les diera el aire.</p><p>Por ello insistió en dar un paseo, ir a comer a la pizzería favorita de Hange y, por la tarde, entrar en un cine para ver alguna película. Podía parecer una imprudencia salir a la calle después de los recientes acontecimientos, pero el inspector Harry les había asegurado que, aun cuando ellas no se dieran cuenta, habría un agente vigilándolas en todo momento.</p><p>—Si nos quedamos encerradas aquí nos volveremos locas —le había dicho la tía Liz para convencerla de que salieran a despejar la cabeza.</p><p>Hange sólo tenía ganas de entrar en Facebook para comunicarse con Levi, pero cuando hizo el amago de sentarse frente a la computadora, su tía estalló en cólera:</p><p>—¡¿Es que no has aprendido nada?! Si no fuera por la maldita computadora, no habría pasado nada de esto.<br/>—Pero, tía...<br/>—Ni peros ni nada. Si tus padres, que en paz descansen, estuvieran aquí, se habrían indignado tanto que ni siquiera te dirigirían la palabra... Y a mí tampoco. Si vieran lo mal que los he criado, lo mal que los he protegido, lo mal que lo he hecho todo, no querrían volver a saber nada de mí.</p><p>Tras decir esto, Liz rompió a llorar con tanto desconsuelo que Hange no pudo más que abrazarla y pedirle perdón. Se sentía fatal.</p><p>Ella no quería traer todo ese dolor a su casa y ahora se daba cuenta de que, si hubiera acudido a los adultos desde un principio, probablemente su hermano ya estaría a salvo.</p><p>—Arréglate y vamos a dar un paseo —dijo al fin su tía, aceptando las disculpas de esa sobrina a la que amaba con locura—. Es mejor que nos distraigamos mientras esperamos a que la policía nos llame.<br/>—Tía...<br/>—¿Qué?<br/>—Te quiero mucho y seguro que si papá y mamá estuvieran aquí te agradecerían todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.<br/>—Gracias, mi niña —respondió Liz, acariciando la cara de su sobrina—. Pero vamos a dejar de llorar como unas magdalenas, que tantas lágrimas harán que nos salgan arrugas.</p><p>Así pues, sintiéndolo mucho, Hange tuvo que dejar a Levi enfrentado a una terrible incertidumbre.</p><p>Ni ella ni su tía pudieron relajarse ni disfrutar lo más mínimo de tan extraña jornada. Alex seguía secuestrado y eso pesaba enormemente sobre sus conciencias.</p><p>Liz se pasó el día fingiendo que estaba tranquila y se mostró en todo momento solícita, pero, cuando creía que su sobrina no la miraba, su rostro se ensombrecía, sus manos estrujaban el bolso y los ojos se le humedecían.</p><p>No quería ni imaginar qué ocurriría si la policía fracasaba y su sobrino era... (no se atrevía siquiera a ordenar a su cerebro que formulara la palabra asesinado).</p><p>Ya habían enterrado a los padres de Hange; si ahora hicieran lo mismo con el hermano, la chica no lo soportaría. Demasiado dolor para alguien tan joven, demasiadas injusticias para quien tenía toda la vida por delante; demasiadas lágrimas para una muchacha que antes, cuando sus padres vivían, se pasaba el día riendo.</p><p>La policía tenía que rescatar a Alex para demostrar a Hange que el mundo no era un lugar tan infernal como parecía. Y la tía Liz deseaba tanto que su sobrina fuera feliz que aquel día, mientras caminaban hacia la pizzería, se detuvo en seco, se arrodilló ante Hange y, siguiendo un impulso, le dijo:</p><p>—Quiero que sepas una cosa.<br/>—¿Qué?<br/>—Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.</p><p>Hange se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Entre líneas, implicaban que su tía concebía la posibilidad de que algo espantoso le ocurriera a su hermano.</p><p>—Yo no quiero que Alex muera —gritó de súbito Hange al tiempo que estallaba en sollozos.<br/>—No le pasará nada, cariño. Pero debemos ser fuertes. Tú y yo tenemos que ser la una para la otra como una roca a la que te agarrarías para sobrevivir durante una tormenta. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, mi niña, lo entiendes?<br/>—Sí, lo entiendo.</p><p>Ninguna de las dos pudo acabarse la pizza. Romper el silencio durante la comida resultó más trabajoso que descorchar una botella de vino con los dientes.</p><p>Tras abandonar el restaurante, fueron al cine y, si alguien les hubiese preguntado a la salida qué les había parecido la película, no hubieran podido decir nada, ni siquiera explicar el argumento.</p><p>Luego, Liz insistió en comprarle algo y, por mucho que Hange le repitió que no necesitaba nada, acabó aceptando unos jeans demasiado caros para la economía familiar.</p><p>Hange llevaba semanas pensando en ellos, pero ahora que los columpiaba dentro de una bolsa le parecía una ridiculez haber depositado tanta ilusión en un estúpido trozo de tela.</p><p>Llegaron a casa igual o peor de lo que la habían abandonado. Tristes, vacías, consumidas por la preocupación. A pesar de que ambas le habían dado al inspector Harry su número celular para ser localizadas en cualquier momento (saltándose la obligación de apagarlo en la sala de cine), la tía Liz no pudo evitar revisar el teléfono fijo para comprobar si había alguna llamada perdida.</p><p>Sólo una: la tintorería informando de que el vestido ya estaba listo.<br/>En la cena ni siquiera se esforzaron por hablar, limitándose a echar fugaces vistazos a esa pantalla del celular que nunca se iluminaba.</p><p>Cuando Hange finalmente pudo conectarse a Internet gracias a la distracción que trajo a su tía el bendito noticiero, Levi continuaba esperándola.</p><p>Tan pronto como el icono le indicó que su amiga acababa de conectarse, se le iluminó el rostro, encendió su webcam y llamó a Hange.</p><p>—¡Dios mío, Hange! Llevo veinticuatro horas pendiente de ti. Ya empezaba a temer lo peor. ¿Estás bien? ¿Funcionó la alarma en los grandes almacenes? ¿Qué te ha pasado?</p><p>Pese a las circunstancias tan dramáticas que rodeaban aquella jornada, Hange sintió un agradable hormigueo en el estómago al comprobar que Levi estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Las ojeras que lucía lo hacían aún más atractivo y, por primera vez, el flequillo no le tapaba los ojos, que se revelaron grises, grandes y misteriosos.</p><p>Había algo en aquella mirada que iba más allá de la tristeza, algo que sugería una constelación de sentimientos ávidos por explosionar.</p><p>El día en que ese chico saliera de la habitación donde vivía encerrado, se desataría una tormenta de emociones.</p><p>Hange le puso al día sobre las circunstancias de la noche anterior, contándole con lujo de detalles su descubrimiento del sótano donde sospechaba que retenían a su hermano, la huida a la carrera tras ser descubierta, la persecución por los grandes almacenes, el reencuentro con la tía Liz, la conversación con el inspector Harry y los tristes recorridos por la ciudad durante esa jornada.</p><p>Le narró todo con calma, deleitándose con la atención que Levi le prestaba, no dejándose ningún detalle. Y si su tía no hubiese asomado repentinamente por la puerta para desearle buenas noches, no se habría dado cuenta de que llevaba más de dos horas charlando con El niño de la habitación.</p><p>En esta ocasión Liz no hizo ningún comentario al descubrir a Hange enganchada a la pantalla. No tenía fuerzas para discutir y, en el fondo, entendía que, pese a los recientes acontecimientos, la informática formaba parte de las nuevas generaciones del mismo modo que la televisión lo había formado de la suya. Le lanzó un beso y se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio.</p><p>—Si no estamos equivocados, mañana es el día escogido por los Koruki-ya para el sacrificio —dijo Levi —. Puede que la intención original de los miembros de la secta fuera realizarlo en ese sótano, pero ahora que los has descubierto habrán tenido que buscar un nuevo sitio.<br/>—Tienes razón. Cuando conseguí escaparme, La Sombra debió de correr de vuelta a su guarida para trasladar a los secuestrados a otro lugar. En caso contrario, la policía ya nos habría anunciado su detención, pues di al inspector Harry las señas exactas.<br/>—Confiemos en que la policía haga su trabajo, pero no por ello debemos abandonar la investigación. Voy a continuar navegando a ver qué más encuentro sobre la secta. El tiempo se nos viene encima.<br/>—Yo mañana tengo que volver al colegio, pero buscaré la manera de saltarme el entrenamiento de baloncesto de la tarde y regresaré lo antes posible a casa para contactarte y ver qué has podido averiguar. Aunque confío en que la policía se nos adelante.<br/>—Perfecto. Entre todos lo conseguiremos, confía en mí.<br/>—Confío en ti. No sabes cuánto valoro lo que estás haciendo por mí y por mi hermano. No sé cómo agradecértelo.<br/>—No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la manera cuando todo esto acabe.<br/>—Sí... Lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte. Estoy segura de que mi tía está pendiente de si me acuesto o no. Ha tenido un día muy duro y no quiero darle más motivos de preocupación.<br/>—Está bien, procura descansar. Hasta mañana.<br/>—Hasta mañana. Un beso.</p><p>Hange apagó la cámara antes de que Levi pudiera darse cuenta de que se había puesto roja. Se le había escapado esa despedida con «<em>un beso</em>» incluido y ahora sentía una oleada de vergüenza.</p><p>Su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada. Se había imaginado a sí misma incorporándose hacia la cámara y estampándole un beso de buenas noches a Levi. Sus palabras habían delatado lo que deseaban sus labios.</p><p>Por su parte, El chico de la habitación hubiera podido aguantar otra noche entera sin dormir con tal de no dejar de hablar con ella.</p><p>Ese beso virtual que le había lanzado Hange le dejó una expresión idiota en el rostro durante el largo rato que aún se pasó frente a la computadora para avanzar en la investigación.</p><p>Al día siguiente, mientras Hange esquivaba en el colegio las preguntas de sus amigas sobre dónde había estado el día anterior y lanzaba constantes ojeadas a la pantalla del celular, Levi, pese a no haber apenas dormido, se concentró en buscar más pistas sobre La Sombra.</p><p>Trabajaba a contrarreloj, pues ése era el día señalado para el sacrificio. Por mucho que navegó durante toda la mañana, no encontró ninguna otra noticia o documento secreto que le aportara nueva información sobre la secta. Envió la enésima tanda de mensajes de ayuda a otros internautas que resultaron del todo inútiles.</p><p>Tras comer un plato de ensalada con arroz y una Coca-Cola Zero, estudió los datos del lugar donde había estado Hange la noche anterior. Sólo encontró información sobre la dueña de la finca, una señora de 67 años que vivía a trescientos kilómetros de la ciudad. Seguramente, la pobre mujer no tenía la menor idea de a quién había metido entre aquellas cuatro paredes.</p><p>La frustración comenzaba a dominarlo, por lo que hizo cuatro series de pesas. Al acabar decidió volver a mirar los perfiles de aquellos que habían agregado a La Sombra como amigo. Suponía que todos habían sido secuestrados. Empleó un programa creado por él mismo que buscaba coincidencias en los perfiles de aquellos chicos y chicas.</p><p>En menos de diez minutos la computadora le reveló que sus fechas de nacimiento sumaban seis. Sin duda era un dato relevante que arrojaba alguna luz sobre por qué La Sombra había elegido a esos jóvenes y no a otros de los muchos que navegaban a diario por Facebook.</p><p>Pero tampoco aportaba nada de interés respecto al lugar donde los miembros de la Koruki-ya pensaban cometer el sacrificio. Se sentía impotente, incapaz de hacer nada desde las cuatro paredes de su prisión particular.<br/>Puesto que el ejercicio lo ayudaba a concentrarse y le refrescaba las ideas, se puso a hacer unas flexiones. Cuando empezaba la cuarta serie, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.</p><p>De un salto se colocó frente a la computadora y volvió a leer el manifiesto de la secta Koruki-ya, donde se anunciaba que el 20 de febrero de 2011 morirían 64 impuros.</p><p>El número le sonaba, como si lo hubiera visto anteriormente en algún sitio. De inmediato revisó sus notas y comprobó con exaltación que el número de la casa donde había acudido Hange también era el 64. Cruzando los dedos para que la pista fuera geográfica, buscó todos los números 64 repartidos por las calles de la ciudad. Los había a centenares. Descartó los de los barrios más céntricos y adinerados, así como todos aquellos que pertenecieran a comercios, iglesias, residencias de ancianos, oficinas y demás edificios escasamente sospechosos de albergar a una organización clandestina.</p><p>Los resultados se redujeron considerablemente, pero seguían siendo excesivos.<br/>Al centrarse en las zonas del municipio, tropezó con una noticia que le llamó poderosamente la atención.</p><p>El ayuntamiento había cerrado una popular discoteca llamada «64» tras dar luz verde a un plan de rehabilitación del polígono industrial donde se encontraba.</p><p>La decisión había acabado en disturbios entre los clientes del local y la policía. Meses después, las obras todavía no habían comenzado, pero el ayuntamiento se había encargado de cercarlo para evitar el regreso de los juerguistas.</p><p>Hundida en el abandono, la nave industrial había sido tomada por la suciedad y las ratas hambrientas. A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría acercarse por un lugar como aquél.</p><p>Levi era consciente de que no tenía una base muy sólida, de que aquello era como disparar un arma en la oscuridad y esperar dar en el blanco, pero no tenía otra alternativa.</p><p>Con una euforia algo contenida, abrió Facebook para conectar de inmediato con Hange, pero nadie respondió a sus múltiples mensajes. Cruzó los dedos para que volviera pronto. Si se había podido escapar de la clase de baloncesto, en media hora estarían conectados.</p><p>Lo que Levi no sabía era que su compañera de batallas había recibido la visita sorpresa de su tía, que en una señal de apoyo no había querido perderse la clase, forzando a su sobrina a quedarse.</p><p>Para colmo de males, Hange había olvidado que tenía una cita con el dentista que Liz la obligó a cumplir. Era la segunda vez que fallaba de forma consecutiva a la persona que más estaba haciendo por ella.</p><p>Si la impotencia hubiese sido un buen anestésico, no habría necesitado ninguna de las tres inyecciones que le pusieron para poder matarle el nervio de una muela. Por lo menos, antes de entrar en la consulta pudo enviarle un mensaje a través del celular avisándole del contratiempo.</p><p>Sólo recibirlo, Levi decidió llamar a la comisaría. Las vidas de muchas personas estaban en peligro. No podían jugar a hacerse los héroes.</p><p>Había sido un error no pedir a Hange el número de Harry, pero imaginaba que podrían comunicarle con él. Cuando le dijeron que el inspector había salido, colgó el auricular.</p><p>Minutos después, Hange llegó a su casa. Le dijo a su tía que cenaría más tarde, que no tenía hambre, y se encerró en su cuarto.</p><p>Voló hacia la computadora.<br/>Levi no perdió el tiempo. Le contó todo a la velocidad del rayo. Las palabras salían disparadas de su boca como proyectiles que desafiaran la capacidad de asimilación de su amiga.</p><p>Hange tomó de inmediato el celular y llamó a Harry. Le respondio la contestadora. Dejó un mensaje pidiéndole que la llamara lo antes posible, que era muy urgente, que había dado con una pista sumamente importante.</p><p>Si sumabas 6+4, además de obtener el nombre de la antigua discoteca donde probablemente se realizaría el sacrificio, el resultado era diez. El número que simbolizaba la perfección.</p><p>A Hange le quedaban tres horas para contactar con Harry o prevenir por su cuenta el asesinato de su hermano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. http://20_LA HORA DEL SACRIFICIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Durante la siguiente hora, Hange telefoneó a Harry cinco veces y se mordió las uñas con tanta insistencia que acabó sangrando. Pero el inspector tenía el celular apagado. Cada llamada inútil era un clavo en el ataúd de su hermano.</p><p>En la central de la comisaría pidió hablar con algún jefe; no lo consiguió. Intentaron convencerla de que Harry era su mejor detective y de que seguro que tenía el caso controlado.</p><p>La tía Liz se había pasado la última hora en la cocina, mano sobre mano, aguardando una llamada que le anunciara la liberación de su sobrino.</p><p>Hange había recorrido el pasillo sigilosamente y había descubierto a su tutora con la mirada en el techo, seguramente rezando, en actitud contemplativa. No quiso interrumpirla y regresó a su habitación, donde observó con infinita frustración el movimiento de las agujas del reloj.</p><p>Si sus cálculos no fallaban, sólo quedaba una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para el sacrificio. Harta de esperar, tomó por última vez el teléfono y marcó el número del inspector. Si no contestaba, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Cuando volvió a responder la contestadora, Hange, aprovechando que su tía continuaba conversando con Dios, salió del lugar.</p><p>Por segunda vez su promesa de no intentar ser una heroína de película quedaba aplastada bajo el peso de la desesperación. <br/>«<em>Lo siento en el alma, tía, perdóname</em>», pensó tan pronto pisó la calle.</p><p>La discoteca 64 se encontraba en la otra punta de la ciudad, en una zona repleta de naves industriales abandonadas, donde muchos jóvenes de los llamados «<em>poligoneros</em>» acudían los fines de semana para divertirse en sus locales nocturnos.</p><p>El taxista se mostró extrañado de que una chica tan joven quisiera acudir a un lugar tan poco recomendable, pero todavía se sorprendió más de que quisiera hacerlo un día en que las discotecas ni siquiera estaban abiertas. Cuando llegaron al polígono, el conductor le preguntó si estaba segura de querer quedarse en un lugar tan solitario.</p><p>Hange se hizo la valiente diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todo estaba controlado, que había quedado con unos amigos. Para asegurarse de que ese hombre no se inmiscuyera en ese asunto, le dio una buena propina.</p><p>Segundos después, cuando el taxi desapareció por una de las calles y cuando la escasa iluminación del área ensombreció todavía más los edificios del entorno, Hange sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el espinazo.</p><p>Tras el trauma pasado en los grandes almacenes, ahora se encontraba sola en un lugar inhóspito, a punto de cometer una nueva locura. No se reconocía a sí misma, su vida había tomado unos caminos demenciales.</p><p>Había pedido al taxista que la dejara a unos doscientos metros de la antigua discoteca 64 porque no quería que los miembros de la secta la vieran llegar.</p><p>Después había caminado, siempre entre sombras, hasta vislumbrar la fachada de la fábrica, de la que colgaba, desvencijado y oxidado, un gigantesco rótulo donde podía leerse: <br/>«<b>Abierto sesenta y cuatro horas seguidas</b>».</p><p>Hange nunca había entrado en una discoteca porque su edad, y su tía, se lo impedían, y no entendía cuál podía ser la gracia de pasarse sesenta y cuatro horas bailando en un lugar oscuro, cerrado, asfixiante. <br/>Pero ahora eso era lo de menos.</p><p>Debía salvar a su hermano y cualquier pensamiento que la desviara de ese objetivo le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.<br/>Se acercó a una de las entradas del edificio con prudencia. No estaba segura de que la secta pensara utilizar aquel lugar para llevar a cabo el sacrificio, pero confiaba en la intuición de Levi.</p><p>No había otra esperanza a la que agarrarse. La puerta de emergencia emitió tal chirrido cuando Hange la empujó que le provocó un estremecimiento.</p><p>No debían descubrirla antes de tiempo y menos por un error absurdo.<br/>El interior de la nave industrial le recordó una gruta. Casi no podía ver los escombros que se amontonaban en el suelo, haciéndola tropezar de vez en cuando.</p><p>No había traído ninguna linterna, ni un encendedor, así que avanzó por la sala arrimada a la pared, guiándose por el tacto de un muro que, de pronto, quedó interrumpido por la barra donde antaño se servían las copas y, después, por los altavoces que los dueños de la discoteca habían abandonado.</p><p>La humedad era muy pegajosa. Parecía una presencia viva que la rodeara, que la espiara, que se anticipara a sus movimientos. Esa viscosidad le hizo pensar en la pesadilla que había sufrido la noche anterior, en la que ella misma había palpado unas paredes que parecían impregnadas de una mucosidad tremendamente desagradable.</p><p>No creía que aquel sueño hubiera sido premonitorio o, mejor dicho, no quería creerlo, porque en la ensoñación ella era atacada por cinco hombres que no querría encontrarse en la vida real.</p><p>Al alcanzar el punto diametralmente opuesto a la puerta de entrada, Hange percibió una leve luz, casi un destello que provenía de una escalera estrecha que descendía hasta el sótano del lugar. Se acercó con lentitud y, cuando al fin pudo asomar la cabeza, escuchó un sonido procedente de la planta inferior.</p><p>Bajó los escalones con cautela, sintiendo la debilidad en sus piernas, presa de un pánico que le incitaba a abandonarlo todo y correr hacia una comisaría. Pero no había tiempo.</p><p>Según sus cálculos quedaban menos de veinte minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo fijado por los miembros de la secta para asesinar a los seis secuestrados.</p><p>Hange se armó de valor, respiró hondo y continuó descendiendo hacia un lugar que en ese momento le pareció como la guarida del diablo.</p><p>Cuando llegó al último peldaño, entrevió, al fondo, una puerta de acceso a una segunda sala de la que emanaba una luz titilante, seguramente proveniente de unas velas. Era una buena señal; ahí había alguien. Al acercarse pisó los pedazos de un vaso de cristal roto que había en el suelo y el crujido retumbó por toda la sala.</p><p>Se detuvo al instante, temerosa de haber sido descubierta, sobre todo porque en la sala contigua, la de las velas, creyó percibir un movimiento de sombras.</p><p>Hange nunca supo cuánto tiempo permaneció quieta como una estatua, conteniendo la respiración, a la espera de detectar algo sospechoso, pensando que había llegado su final.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato y tras comprobar que nada ocurría, continuó avanzando y, al asomar la cabeza por la puerta, vio a los seis secuestrados maniatados a unos postes de madera en forma de equis.</p><p>Su hermano era el tercero por la derecha. Tenía el pecho descubierto y parecía desnutrido, pálido, exhausto. Movía la cabeza ligeramente, como si no tuviera fuerzas para mantenerla levantada, y su mirada parecía perdida, como si lo hubieran sedado con alguna droga. Por un momento, sus ojos parecieron cruzarse, pero Saturno no mostró emoción alguna. O no la había reconocido o su cerebro no había procesado lo visto.</p><p>Hange contuvo las ganas de llorar de la emoción. Habían acertado con el lugar y su hermano estaba vivo. Su impulso inicial fue echarse a correr hacia Alex para liberarlo de sus ataduras, pero logró controlar sus instintos. Tenía que evaluar la situación, no debía precipitarse.</p><p>Miró a lo largo y ancho de la sala tratando de localizar a los miembros de la secta, pero no había nadie. Tal vez estuvieran preparándose para el ritual, ocultos en otra habitación, murmurando antiguos sortilegios de invocación a los dioses malignos a los que adoraban.</p><p>También podía ser que se hubieran escondido tras oír el crujido de cristales provocado segundos antes por Hange y que estuvieran esperando a que se adentrara en esa sala para atraparla.</p><p>No había forma de saberlo, así que continuó inmóvil un rato, sin saber qué hacer, recapacitando sobre el movimiento más inteligente.<br/>De pronto escuchó un portazo en lo alto de la escalera. Acababa de llegar alguien. El individuo empezó a descender los peldaños, bloqueando la única vía de escape disponible. Antes de que alcanzara el sótano, Hange corrió a esconderse tras unas cajas de cartón apiladas en una esquina, desde donde pudo ver los pies del desconocido, a continuación su cuerpo y por último su cabeza, la cual iba cubierta por una capucha.</p><p>Llevaba una antorcha en la mano y dejaba un rastro luminoso tras de sí. Avanzaba con lentitud, obedeciendo algún tipo de ritual, y su respiración resonaba entre las cuatro paredes. <br/>El hombre misterioso se detuvo en mitad de la sala, como si algo hubiera llamado su atención, y movió la antorcha a ambos lados de su cuerpo, queriendo iluminar toda la estancia y observando con detenimiento a su alrededor.</p><p>Hange agachó la cabeza cuando la luz se detuvo en la esquina donde estaba escondida. Se puso de espaldas como si eso pudiera protegerla. Los dientes le castañeteaban, las rodillas le temblaban, el corazón se le desbocaba, el vello se le erizaba.</p><p>El verdadero terror llegó cuando, en medio de las sombras, una mano apartó las cajas y la antorcha se interpuso entre su rostro y la capucha de aquel ser malvado.</p><p>—¡Maldita mocosa! —dijo el hombre.<br/>Hange quiso escapar tornándose a un lado, pero el miembro de la secta fue más rápido y pudo apresarla. <br/>La tomó de un brazo y, de un tirón, la elevó por los aires. Hange voló durante unos segundos antes de dar de bruces contra el suelo.</p><p>Quiso levantarse rápidamente, pero su captor era más veloz, más musculoso, más ágil. La agarró de nuevo por un brazo y la obligó a incorporarse.</p><p>Después la arrastró hacia la puerta tras la cual se encontraban los seis secuestrados. Hange empleó la única arma que en ese momento tenía en su poder: sus dientes.</p><p>Lanzó una mordida contra la muñeca de aquel hombre, que aulló de dolor antes de soltarla.<br/>Cuando se disponía a echarse a correr de nuevo, el secuestrador la tomó con la otra mano y los dos se enzarzaron en una desigual pelea.</p><p>Hange pataleaba y su captor la apretaba cada vez con más fuerza haciéndole verdadero daño.</p><p>Durante el forcejeo, Hange logró agarrar la capucha de aquel malvado y, de un tirón, se la arrancó. Al ver aquel rostro, se desmoronó.</p><p>¡<b><em>Era el inspector Harry</em></b>!</p><p>Descubrir que aquel policía, la única persona que podía haberla ayudado, era un miembro de la secta hizo que Hange desistiera de su empeño por liberarse.</p><p>Todas las energías la abandonaron como si alguien la hubiera apagado con un interruptor.</p><p>Consciente de que su aventura había tocado fin, segura de que ella también acabaría siendo sacrificada junto a los otros seis chicos, sintió una oleada de desesperación. Ya nada le importaba.</p><p>El mundo era un lugar cruel, traicionero, injusto. Harry, al ver que su contrincante ya no mostraba oposición, acercó su rostro al de Hange, clavó esos ojos de distinto color que ahora semejaban los de una bestia hambrienta y le susurró:</p><p>—<em>Hoy morirás</em>.</p><p>A Hange le hubiera gustado llorar, pero estaba tan superada por las circunstancias que no podía. Todo le parecía ajeno, como si fuera la espectadora de una película. La vida había perdido su interés. No quedaban hombres buenos en el mundo. Todos, absolutamente todos, ocultaban a un monstruo en su interior.</p><p>Cuando el inspector Harry empezó a arrastrarla hacia la habitación donde se encontraban los seis secuestrados, Hange pensó en su tía Liz. La imaginó rezando en la cocina, pidiéndole a Dios que la ayudara, que pusiera a salvo a su sobrino. Su tía ni siquiera se habría enterado de que ella también estaba en peligro.</p><p>La creía encerrada en su habitación, delante de la computadora, a la espera de noticias sobre Saturno. Liz era lo único hermoso en el mundo, pensó. Esa mujer se había esforzado por convertirse en una especie de madre para ella y Alex, en alguien que jamás los abandonaría, en la persona que siempre velaría por sus intereses.</p><p>Ahora se acercaba la muerte de ambos y Hange imaginaba el horrible dolor que se asentaría para siempre en su corazón.</p><p>Un loco la tenía a su merced, pero Hange no lloraba por su propia suerte, sino por su tía. La ironía era que Liz estaría suplicándole mentalmente al inspector Harry que las ayudara.</p><p>Estaba tan absorta en estos pensamientos, sentía una pena tan grande invadiéndola, que no reaccionó cuando el rostro de Harry cambió repentinamente.</p><p>El hombre se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos feroces se abrieron como platos, un hilillo de baba cayó por la comisura de sus labios y sus pupilas se dilataron con brusquedad. <br/>Después soltó el brazo de Hange y cayó desplomado.</p><p>La niña se quedó quieta, sin comprender qué ocurría, y observó el cuerpo de su captor.</p><p>Yacía en el suelo noqueado.</p><p>Era su oportunidad para escapar. Se levantó rápidamente y, al darse la media vuelta, descubrió a Levi a sus espaldas.</p><p>Esgrimía el palo con el que acababa de golpear al inspector y, pese a la palidez de su rostro, se esforzaba por sonreír a su amiga.</p><p>Ella permanecía boquiabierta, paralizada por la emoción. Sólo reaccionó cuando él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>Al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, el calor la devolvió a la vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. http://21_LA GRAN EVASIÓN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Hange le pareció que el mundo había dejado de girar sobre su eje.</p><p>Por unos instantes, desapareció la inhóspita nave industrial donde se encontraban y se olvidó de los seis secuestrados que agonizaban a escasos metros. No daba crédito a sus ojos. Ni tampoco a su piel.</p><p>Estar soñando era más probable que sentir los brazos de Levi rodeándola. No tenía claro qué le resultaba más difícil: si frenar las ganas de verter las lágrimas de alivio que se le agolpaban en sus ojos o las de besarle como muestra de agradecimiento pasional.</p><p>Aún aturdida, sólo fue capaz de susurrarle el «<em>gracias</em>» más sincero que jamás había dado.</p><p>Las preguntas pugnaban por salir de su boca: ¿cómo había sido Levi capaz de abandonar el encierro de su casa?, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?, ¿cómo había reunido el coraje para enfrentarse al inspector Harry?...</p><p>Quería expresar con palabras las docenas de interrogantes que revoloteaban por su cabeza, pero ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad en la que quedaba implícito que era hora de actuar con rapidez y determinación.</p><p>Luego, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones. Si es que había un después.</p><p>Levi empezó a respirar con dificultad. Parecía que acababa de terminar una carrera de fondo. Sentía cómo se le nublaba la vista y el techo se agrandaba y las paredes se estrechaban y la sala giraba sobre su cabeza. Había descubierto que si apretaba con fuerza los puños conseguía volver en sí y recuperaba parcialmente la concentración. Así que no quiso alarmar a Hange con sus problemas. Prefería limitarse a mirarla.</p><p>Con la cámara web no había podido distinguir las pocas pecas que le salpicaban la nariz, un detalle que la hacía todavía más adorable. Tampoco había apreciado del todo la inmensidad de sus ojos, donde ahora se veía reflejado.<br/>—Quedan doce minutos para el sacrificio —consiguió decir haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario—. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la nave, he podido esconderme a tiempo para evitar cruzarme con otro miembro de la secta.<br/>—¿Tenía un ojo muerto?<br/>—No estoy seguro, no he podido verle la cara con detenimiento. Creo que se dirigía a un cobertizo a buscar algo, lo que con suerte nos dará unos minutos para intentar liberar a tu hermano. Aunque...<br/>Levi no había acabado la frase cuando se oyeron pasos cercanos y un ruido metálico, sin duda procedente de un aparato eléctrico situado en las cercanías.</p><p>Los dos se situaron con lentitud hacia el lugar más oscuro de la sala. Pusieron cuidado de no pisar a un Harry que había quedado absolutamente KO tras el golpe, pero al que, por precaución, habían atado de pies y manos con cinta adhesiva y colocado un pañuelo en la boca. Ver muchas películas también tenía sus ventajas. Se escondieron tras unas cajas.</p><p>Cuando La Sombra entró en la habitación, dio la impresión de que las llamas de las antorchas disminuían de forma sincronizada. Llevaba la capucha puesta, pero Hange no pudo evitar que se le escapara un «<em>ay</em>» de angustia al reconocer las gigantescas espaldas y las botas de cuero del tipo que casi la captura en los grandes almacenes.</p><p>Tomó la mano de Levi para serenarse y él se la apretó con firmeza. La Sombra transportaba dos cubos grandes de agua y llevaba un <em>walkie-talkie</em> colgado en el cinturón .<br/>—¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás? Maldita sea, ven a ayudarme con esto —gritó, pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que su ayudante no estaba en la sala, murmuró—: Éste siempre evitando el trabajo. Ya verá.</p><p>Hange y Levi temieron que el inspector despertara con los gritos, pero seguía fuera de combate. Los que sí respondieron al vozarrón de La Sombra fueron los chicos atados en los postes de la sala contigua. Algunos de ellos salieron de su letargo y sus gemidos inundaron la sala.</p><p>Esto trajo una sonrisa sádica a los labios de su secuestrador.<br/>—Hacen bien en tener los ojos muy abiertos. Ya pueden ir despabilándose, porque queremos que estén atentos a sus últimos momentos en este mundo.</p><p>Para asegurarse de que se cumplían sus deseos, tomó uno de los cubos y fue lanzando agua a la cara de sus víctimas.</p><p>La mayoría no pudo contener el llanto al recuperar la conciencia y verse colgando como cerdos en un matadero.</p><p><em>Alex</em> era de los pocos que mantenían la calma, limitándose a poner una cara de infinito desprecio delante de su captor.</p><p>Hange sintió una oleada de orgullo. Desde pequeña había sabido que su hermano estaba hecho con el material de los valientes.<br/>—Y ahora díganme: ¿de qué les sirven sus estúpidas computadoras? ¿Eh? Venga, ¿quién sabe la respuesta? ¿Dónde se encuentran las docenas de amigos de Facebook cuando están en apuros? Yo se los diré. No les sirven para nada. ¡No los salvarán! Dentro de diez minutos estarán muertos.</p><p>La Sombra desapareció unos instantes en la oscuridad y regresó con un maletín. Se lo llevó a la altura del pecho y lo abrió para que todos pudieran verlo. Los llantos de los chicos redoblaron su intensidad y todos, sin excepción, comenzaron instintivamente a sacudir los brazos en un vano intento por desprenderse de las ataduras.</p><p>El maletín contenía una colección de imponentes cuchillos de caza, tan afilados y relucientes que podrían cortar un rinoceronte por la mitad. Testigo del sufrimiento y la desesperación de sus presas, La Sombra emitió una carcajada que parecía provenir de las catacumbas del infierno.</p><p>Y en ese preciso instante una transmisión llegó desde el <em>walkie-talkie</em>. Levi y Hange no oyeron lo que decía la voz metalizada, pero por la cara de enfado de La Sombra entendieron que eran malas noticias.</p><p>Furioso, abandonó corriendo la habitación, no sin antes volverse para exclamar con asco:<br/>—¡Enseguida regreso por ustedes!</p><p>La Sombra volvió a subir las escaleras buscando una mejor cobertura para poder comunicarse con su jefe, el cual dirigía la operación desde un lugar secreto por si algo salía mal.</p><p>Hange y Levi abandonaron su escondite sigilosamente. Los secuestrados seguían consumidos por la angustia. Algunos todavía forcejeaban con las cuerdas, mientras que otros se habían dado por vencidos y sólo gemían.</p><p>Al ver a los dos chicos que entraban en la sala, la incredulidad y la esperanza se materializaron en sus rostros.</p><p>Sólo uno de ellos, Alex, acertó a decir algo:<br/>—¡Hange!<br/>Su hermana se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que guardara silencio y fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Levi abrió al maletín con los cuchillos que La Sombra había abandonado y cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban a los secuestrados.</p><p>La palidez de su salvador, unida a su ropa completamente negra y a sus movimientos temblorosos, hicieron que lo miraran con extrañeza y desconfianza.</p><p>Una vez que se vieron liberados, todos siguieron las indicaciones de Hange, quien les ordenó que se pusieran en fila y la siguieran.<br/>En su huida hacia el exterior, Levi no dejaba de apretarse los puños.</p><p>A cada paso esperaba encontrarse con La Sombra, así que se esforzaba por mantener la compostura y estar atento a cualquier sorpresa.</p><p>Pero de golpe sintió un tremendo dolor en la cabeza y unas irrefrenables ganas de vomitar. Ahí estaba la mordedura del pánico. En el momento más inoportuno, su enfermedad resurgía con violencia.</p><p>Las ganas de regresar a su habitación se acrecentaron hasta la agonía. Incapaz de caminar, se dejó caer sobre los escalones y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas.</p><p>Hange acudió a socorrerlo rápidamente y Alex, viendo el giro de los acontecimientos y escuchando los llantos de los otros secuestrados, supo que debía tomar las riendas de la situación.</p><p>Quedaban pocos metros para salir al exterior, así que apartó a su hermana y, agarrándolo por debajo de los brazos, tomó a Levi, lo puso en su espalda y cargó con él mientras retomaba el camino.</p><p>A la entrada de la nave industrial estaba la furgoneta de La Sombra. Alex condujo a todo el grupo hasta el vehículo y les ordenó que se metieran.</p><p>Al hacerlo uno de ellos pegó un grito. El resto se volvió aterrado para descubrir un bulto en una esquina. Se trataba del cuerpo de un adulto que yacía inconsciente y maniatado.</p><p>Estaba vivo, porque respiraba de forma entrecortada. Ninguno de los chicos podía saber que se trataba del agente <em>Meloux</em>. Su perspicacia al descubrir cómo el número 6 unía a todos los desaparecidos le había costado cara.</p><p>Harry no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto y se había encargado de que La Sombra lo secuestrara. La secta pensaba liquidarlo cuando hubiera terminado el ritual.</p><p>Alex buscó y rebuscó las llaves en el interior del vehículo. Miró por todos lados y, cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, llegó la voz temblorosa de Levi:<br/>—Tienes que hacer un puente.<br/>—No sé hacer puentes.<br/>—Toma esto —dijo Levi mostrándole una navaja de pequeñas dimensiones—. Tienes que sacar la tapa de debajo del volante. Descubrirás varios cables. Pélalos y combina los de diferente color hasta que el motor arranque. No los unas, sólo rózalos.<br/>—¿Cómo diablos sabes estas cosas?<br/>Levi lo miró de reojo:<br/>—¡Hazlo YA!</p><p>Alex comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de aquel chico pálido que temblaba como una hoja de papel. Cuando el motor rugió, Saturno apretó el acelerador a fondo. Todos gritaban de júbilo, se abrazaban y lloraban de alegría.</p><p>A punto de cruzar la valla, un destello de luz los cegó y una piedra se estrelló contra el parabrisas, dibujando una telaraña por todo el cristal. Alex dio un volantazo y el motor se atascó. </p><p>Confusos y asustados, no entendían qué había ocurrido. Hasta que, a unos cincuenta metros, se mostró la figura de La Sombra. Estaba en medio del camino, con una linterna en una mano y un bate de hierro.</p><p>Su rostro era una pura expresión de asco y odio. El ruido del motor lo había sacado bruscamente de su infructuosa búsqueda de Harry. Acababa de jurarle al jefe que todo estaba en orden. Si no solucionaba aquello, era hombre muerto.</p><p>Alex se agachó para buscar de nuevo los cables que, bajo el volante, arrancaban el motor. Pero no conseguía combinarlos del modo correcto. La Sombra comenzó a correr hacia ellos, los pasajeros gritaron y Alex juntó inútilmente otros cables.</p><p>El secuestrador se aproximó aún más. La furgoneta seguía sin encenderse. Cuando el enemigo estaba a veinte metros, el motor por fin volvió a la vida. Alex pisó a fondo el acelerador, sin tener margen de tiempo ni de maniobra para hacer otra cosa que no fuera arrollar a La Sombra.</p><p>Al impactar contra el chasis del coche, su cuerpo rebotó sobre el capó, hundió el parabrisas y rodó sobre el techo hasta caer por la parte trasera del vehículo.</p><p>Los gritos se multiplicaron en el interior de la furgoneta, pero Alex no se desconcentró. Continuó conduciendo y abandonaron el polígono a toda velocidad. Atrás quedaba una pesadilla.</p><p>El silencio se extendió por la cabina del vehículo. Nadie quería cantar victoria, pero ya estaban a salvo. Regresaban a casa. Hange se incorporó en el asiento y tocó a Levi en el hombro.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.<br/>Levi abrió los ojos en cámara lenta.<br/>—Necesito volver a mi habitación, por favor —respondió en un tono tan tenue que parecía estar bajo los efectos de la anestesia.</p><p>Las pocas pecas que cubrían el rostro de Hange fueron lo último que vio antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. http://22_EL RETORNO A LA CALMA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los medios de comunicación del día siguiente se hacían eco de los acontecimientos de un modo exagerado. Se dibujaba a Hange y Levi, siempre sin revelar sus nombres, como una pareja de héroes que habían tenido el coraje de enfrentarse a una de las ramas más activas de la secta Koruki-ya.</p><p>Su gesto alcanzaba mayor trascendencia considerando que en el resto del mundo la acción coordinada de la secta había sido un éxito, lo que había provocado un pavoroso número de asesinatos. Se realzaba especialmente el coraje de ese chico que, aun teniendo pánico a los espacios abiertos, había abandonado la habitación donde vivía recluido para enfrentarse a los criminales.</p><p>Los periódicos sólo hablaban de un detenido, el inspector Harry, y de un fallecido, La Sombra, de quien además daban el nombre, John Wissenbald, de 45 años y ascendencia alemana.</p><p>Al parecer, después de perder a su hijo y a su mujer, ese hombre había sido abducido por la organización de temibles fanáticos. En el pasado había sido fichado por la policía por haber enviado varias amenazas de bomba a las oficinas de Microsoft, Google y Apple. En cada una de ellas juraba que las haría volar por los aires si no se publicaba en toda la prensa nacional un manifiesto en el que se advertía a la humanidad sobre los peligros de la tecnología.</p><p>Los periódicos se negaron a reproducir aquella bazofia, pero colaboraron con las autoridades fingiendo que estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. Gracias a esta mentira, los servicios de inteligencia pudieron rastrear el origen de las cartas de amenaza y detener a John Wissenbald.</p><p>Aun así, sólo pudo ser imputado por un delito menor de amenazas y quedó en libertad tras el juicio.</p><p>Cuando algún tiempo después Facebook se convirtió en un portal de referencia en el universo de las relaciones sociales, Wissenbald decidió volver a actuar. Esta vez formando parte de un plan mucho más ambicioso.</p><p>En el caso del inspector Harry, la prensa destacó que desde hacía algunos meses estaba siendo investigado por Asuntos Internos en relación con su extraño comportamiento. A pesar de tenerlo bajo vigilancia, no habían podido encontrar nada turbio que confirmara sus sospechas. Ningún periódico acertaba a mencionar el vínculo entre el agente y los secuestradores.</p><p>Sólo un periodista especulaba sobre la posibilidad de que Harry, lleno de deudas a causa de su adicción a los juegos de azar, hubiera aceptado una importante suma de dinero a cambio de colaborar.</p><p>Una presunta investigación de sus cuentas bancarias habría revelado que estaban a punto de embargarle la casa por falta de las cuotas de una pesada hipoteca.</p><p>Los periódicos no mencionaban a más detenidos, algo que no gustó a Levi y Hange, puesto que ambos sabían que La Sombra y Harry tenían un jefe, Ojo de Tiburón, probablemente el enlace con el líder de la secta, allá en Japón.</p><p>Hange había visto personalmente a aquel tipo y le había oído hablar sobre sus planes, pero esta información jamás llegó a los medios de comunicación. No descartaba que la policía hubiera decidido ocultar la existencia del tercer secuestrador para no entorpecer una investigación de carácter internacional.</p><p>Así las cosas, durante los siguientes días la tía Liz estuvo cuidando de sus sobrinos con toda la dedicación del mundo. Pero transcurrida una semana, regañó con dureza a Hange.</p><p>Se sentía orgullosa de ella por haber salvado a su hermano sin más ayuda que la de ese tal Levi, pero también estaba enfadada porque no hubiera contado con ella. Este sentimiento ambivalente se transformó en una semi-pelea algo desconcertante.</p><p>La tía Liz castigó a Hange obligándola a pasar una semana en casa, sin ver a sus amigas, reflexionando sobre el peligro que había corrido. Era una sanción francamente ridícula, pero su sobrina la aceptó sin rechistar porque entendía que su tía sólo quería asegurarse de que no volvería a meterse en problemas.</p><p>Tan pronto como Hange se vio recluida en su habitación, contactó con Levi. Le envió un montón de mensajes por Facebook y trató de conectar a través de Skype, pero su amigo no daba señales de vida.</p><p>Pensó que tal vez lo habían ingresado en un hospital. Recordaba perfectamente el modo en que él se había acurrucado en una esquina de la furgoneta con la que emprendieron la huida y cómo los otros chicos trataron de calmarlo diciéndole que enseguida estaría en su cuarto.</p><p>Hange pidió a Saturno que, en vez de dirigirse a la comisaría más cercana, fueran directamente a casa de Levi, pero la furgoneta estaba tan abollada, el cristal del parabrisas tan roto y la sangre de La Sombra tan repartida por todo el chasis que una patrulla de tráfico los detuvo apenas veinte minutos después de abandonar la nave industrial.</p><p>Cuando Saturno explicó a los agentes lo que acababa de ocurrir, los escoltaron hasta un hospital.</p><p>Fue ahí donde Levi acabó por derrumbarse. Empezó a golpear, gritar y sollozar ante el estupor de los médicos. Le administraron un calmante porque suponían que había entrado en shock y tuvo que ser Hange quien les explicara que ese chico vivía encerrado en su habitación porque tenía fobia a los espacios abiertos.</p><p>Eso hizo que, tras asegurarse de que sus signos vitales eran estables, lo llevaran de inmediato a su casa.</p><p>Dos días después, Levi continuaba sin conectarse a la red y Hange no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se preguntaba si esa obsesión era recíproca.</p><p>Al tercer día Levi se conectó. Hange le pidió que encendiera su cámara para mantener una charla cara a cara. Necesitaba ver el rostro del chico que le había salvado la vida, que había abandonado la fortaleza de su habitación para ayudarla, que había luchado contra sus temores más profundos para rescatarla de una muerte segura.</p><p>Levi aceptó el ofrecimiento y, al cabo de un rato, su rostro apareció en pantalla. Ninguno dijo nada. Durante más de un minuto se estuvieron mirando en silencio, sintiendo cómo les invadía la calma al encontrarse al fin uno frente al otro, experimentando el placer de esa atracción que ya no había manera de disimular.</p><p>Fue Hange quien, al cabo de un rato, rompió el silencio.<br/>—¿Cómo estás?<br/>—Empiezo a mejorar —la voz de Levi hizo que ella se estremeciera—. Me he pasado dos días en la cama. Y me han asignado un psicólogo que intentará ayudarme a abandonar mi reclusión. Pero no creo que lo consiga, la verdad.<br/>Hange no miraba el rostro de Levi, sino sus labios.<br/>—Gracias por salvarme la vida —le dijo.<br/>—Tenía que hacerlo. Después de hablar contigo, cuando ya habías abandonado tu casa para dirigirte a la antigua discoteca, descubrí algo que me hizo comprender que estabas en peligro.<br/>—¿Algo sobre Harry?<br/>—Exacto. Conseguí romper las barreras de las computadoras de la comisaría y me infiltré en su laptop. Allí encontré, oculta tras un montón de medidas de seguridad, la carpeta donde almacenaba los e-mails que La Sombra le había estado enviando durante los últimos meses.</p><p>Esos mensajes demostraban que Harry formaba parte de la secta. Supuse que él también participaría en el sacrificio y que, como sabía que tú estabas al tanto de sus planes, intentaría despistarte y mantenerte al margen de sus movimientos. Era evidente que debía ayudarte.<br/>—¿Cómo saliste de casa?</p><p>Antes de responder, Levi miró a un lado y después, tras aspirar con fuerza, devolvió la atención a la pantalla.<br/>—No fue fácil. Recuerdo que abrí la puerta de mi habitación y el mundo empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas. Estaba mareado, con náuseas y sudando, pero conseguí poner un pie fuera, correr por el pasillo de mi casa y alcanzar la puerta principal. ¡Menos mal que mi madre había salido, porque no me habría dejado pisar la calle!</p><p>Acceder al pasillo fue la segunda prueba de fuego. Cuando abrí la puerta, las piernas empezaron a temblarme. No sé cómo conseguí bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle y parar un taxi. Fue una experiencia horrible. Pero tenía que salvarte... No podía dejar que te ocurriera nada...</p><p>Hange tenía ganas de salir corriendo de su domicilio, correr hasta casa de Levi y, derribando la puerta, abrazarlo.</p><p>—¿Crees que podrías volver a hacerlo?<br/>—No creo. Lo pasé muy mal ahí afuera.<br/>—¿Y crees que podrías dejar que alguien entrara en tu habitación?<br/>Levi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin saber qué responder, y no pudo evitar ponerse colorado.<br/>—¿Quieres entrar en mi habitación? —preguntó.<br/>—Me encantaría.<br/>—Pero...<br/>—No hay peros, Levi. Invítame a entrar en tu habitación. Yo puedo ayudarte a superar tus miedos. Déjame intentarlo.<br/>Levi movía las manos agitadamente, como si estuviera muy nervioso.<br/>—No sé si podré soportar que nadie entre en esta habitación.<br/>—Pues ya es hora de comprobarlo.<br/>—¿Estás segura?<br/>—Sí, estoy segura. ¿Y tú?<br/>—No lo sé... Pero podemos intentarlo... <em>Ven y veamos qué ocurre.</em></p><p>Hange salió corriendo de casa. Estaba radiante, emocionada, llena de esperanza. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así.</p><p>Ni siquiera esperó el ascensor. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, alcanzó la puerta de su casa y se plantó en la calle.</p><p>Quería bailar, regalar flores a los desconocidos, abrazarse a los postes.</p><p>Antes de ponerse a correr, echó un vistazo a la fachada del edificio. Alguien había hecho un dibujo:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>